Noites no meio de uma Guerra
by Cathy Potter
Summary: Alvo Dumbledore precisa encontrar uma forma mais rápida para proteger a mente de Cathy contra Voldemort, em um livro antigo ele encontra o feitiço que pode ser a resposta para todos os seus problemas. O Feitiço de Casamento executado com um oclumente poderoso. Será que Severus Snape e Cathy Potter poderão aprender a conviver? ((juro q a história é melhor que esse resumo!))
1. Chapter 1 - O começo

Noites no meio de uma Guerra

Cap 1: A ideia de Dumbledore

Eram 3h da manha, mas o homem andando em círculos pela sala mais estranha do mundo não parecia se importar, ele não estava com seus pijamas, não, ele usava as mesmas vestes roxas com luas de sempre, este homem, para aqueles que não foram capazes de deduzir, era Alvo Dumbledore. De repente um barulho cortou o silencio inconfundível que a madrugada trazia, alguém estava batendo na porta.  
\- Entre

~~ alguns minutos antes do outro lado da porta ~~

Uma garota, de 15 anos cabelos cor de cobre e olhos verde, estava parada na frente da gárgula que levava a sala do diretor de Hogwarts, ela estava confusa e com sono, mas acima de tudo isso, ela estava ansiosa ao extremo, neste momento ela estava re-lendo pela 10ª vez a carta que ela havia recebido no 1º dia de aula:

Cara Cathy,  
Por favor compareça em frente a gárgula que leva a minha sala as 3h da manha de amanha, não conte a ninguém, nem mesmo a Ron ou Hermione, e não deixe ninguém acordar com a sua saída, quando chegar aqui, espere, e não faça barulho, o professor Snape virá com a senha e ele entrará com você.  
Afetuosamente,  
Alvo Dumbledore

E cá estava ela, faltavam 1min30seg para 3h da manha, e nada do professor Snape... Ela estava nervosa, não sabia o porque daquela reunião, nem o porque de tanto sigilo, mas ela sabia que era importante, afinal, era uma carta de Dumbledore.

Exatamente um minuto e vinte e sete segundos depois um vulto preto apareceu no final do corredor, e em três segundos ele estava na frente de Cathy, que lhe perguntou baixinho:  
\- o senhor por acaso sabe o porque nós estamos aqui?  
Ele a olhou sem nenhuma expressão aparente, e respondeu no tom mais baixo que sua voz grossa permitia:  
\- quem sabe se nós entrássemos o próprio orador dessa reunião pudesse nos dizer  
Em seguida deu um olhar de puro veneno, e disse no mesmo tom a gárgula:  
\- Sementes de marchmellow

Imediatamente a gargula girou, e deu lugar a uma escada, a escada deu em uma magnifica porta de madeira, na qual Snape bateu sem hesitar, talvez, ansioso por entrar

\- Entre - Disse um Dumbledore ainda mais ansioso

\- Diretor - disseram Snape e Cathy juntos  
\- Sentem-se, sentem-se

Os dois obedeceram, e Dumbledore começou seu discurso:

\- Os dois devem estar se perguntando o porque de tudo isso, bem, vou começar esclarecendo algumas coisas. Cathy, agora que Voldemort ressurgiu, eu devo lhe avisar que ele tentará entrar em sua mente  
\- Na minha mente? E ele pode fazer isso a essa distância?  
\- Eu temo que possa minha criança, e eu tenho que te proteger, se ele entrar na sua cabeça, ele pode descobrir tudo, sobre suas proteções, sobre os planos da Ordem, e sobre Sirius. Por isso é fundamental que sua mente esteja protegida. Eu poderia te ensinar Oclumencia, é verdade  
\- Então comecemos!  
\- Não, como eu estava dizendo você poderia aprender, mas levaria tempo, tempo este que nós não temos, mas felizmente eu encontrei um modo muito mais rápido e seguro para te proteger

Neste momento, Snape que estava totalmente indiferente a conversa, ficou totalmente confundido

\- Mas do que diabos você está falando? Não existe outro modo, só Oclumencia.  
\- Ah você vai descobrir que existe sim, mas antes, Cathy, uma informação crucial para você: O professor Snape é um Oclumente do nível mais avançado. Agora, peço aos dois que leiam sobre essa forma que eu encontrei de proteger a mente de Cathy, é o parágrafo grifado

E sem dar um segundo para eles perguntarem qualquer coisa abriu diante deles um livro grande e antigo, no qual um parágrafo estava grifado de um verde-limão berrante, e neste parágrafo dizia:

Uma das maiores curiosidades que existem no Feitiço de Casamento é a conexão das mentes. Quando o casal opta por casar-se não só no papel, como também pelo Feitiço, uma das consequências é a ligação entre suas mentes, por exemplo, se um estiver em perigo, ele(ou ela) pode mandar uma mensagem por telepatia avisando o parceiro (a), outro exemplo é a prática da Oclumencia, se um dos dois for Oclumente, ele ou ela pode expandir a fortaleza de sua mente, para que proteja não só ele, como os dois. [...]

E a parte grifada acabava ai.

\- Dumbledore?  
\- Sim Cathy?  
\- Do que é que você está falando?  
\- Casamento minha querida, eu sei que parece loucura, você é absolutamente jovem, e não ama o seu noivo, mas é extremamente necessário.  
\- Tudo bem, vamos por partes Dumbledore. Primeiro e mais importante, professor Snape, o senhor certamente não esta de acordo com isso

Ela virou-se para Snape, que estava 3 tons mais pálido que seu normal, e estava encarando Dumbledore firmemente, Snape então perguntou  
\- É o único jeito?  
\- Temo que sim Severo - Respondeu Dumbledore sem hesitar, ouve ai alguns segundos de silêncio e então...  
\- Então eu estou de acordo sim

Cathy quase caiu da cadeira, como ele havia cedido tão facilmente ela não sabia, mas ela decidiu por hora ignorar isso, e continuo com as perguntas que estavam presas em sua garganta

\- E o que mais esse feitiço de Casamento implica? Quais serão as mudanças na minha vida?

\- Fico feliz que tenha perguntado, pois bem, as primeiras coisas você já sabe Cathy, porque são as mesmas que o casamento muggle implica, isto é, um casamento normal. Em adicional, o feitiço assegura que vocês cumpram as promessas feitas durante os votos da cerimônia, e bom, ele também faz com que vocês tenham que passar ao menos 3h do dia juntos, e terão de dormir na mesma cama também, resumindo, terão de ser um casal, um verdadeiro casal

Foi a vez de Cathy ficar 3 tons mais pálida, e se não fosse pelo prestativo Dumbledore que lhe empurrou nas mãos um cálice com poção calmante ela teria desmaiado.

... Após alguns minutos de constrangedor silencio...

\- Espera ai um minuto!  
Disse Cathy num grito enquanto levantava da cadeira  
\- Isso significa que nós vamos ter que transar?!

A expressão de Cathy era uma mistura tão forte de nojo, repulsa e raiva, que ficava difícil dizer qual emoção dominava. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela acreditava fielmente que sua vida acabava ali, e por um breve momento ousou perguntar-se se outro combate com Voldemort não seria preferível...


	2. Chapter 2 - Digerendo informações

Cap 2: digerindo as informações

\- Minha cara, por favor, sente-se.  
Eu sei que isso é muito para lidar, mas é o único jeito de te proteger, sinto muito querida, sei que esse não é o sonho das jovens hoje em dia, um casamento arranjado com um homem mais velho, mas infelizmente não há outro jeito.

O peso daquela realidade parecia desabar sobre Cathy, que não queria nada mais do que sair correndo. Já Snape continuava indecifrável e perguntou calmamente a Dumbledore.  
\- Diretor, como já disse antes, eu, apesar de nada feliz, aceito fazer o feitiço, mas pelo o que eu sei, esse é um feitiço inquebrável, eterno, e não pode me culpar por querer saber mais sobre o resto da minha vida  
\- Ah, quase me esqueci, tem toda razão Severo, e é por isso que eu tomei a liberdade de fazer esses formulários, hmm, onde foi que os deixei... Hahah Minerva sempre me censura por não arrumar esse lugar...  
Enquanto Dumbledore balbuciava amenidades para tentar aliviar o clima, Cathy se lembrava de todos os romances muggles que ela tanto lia enquanto presa na rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, em muitos deles, a mocinha estava prometida a alguém que ela não conhecia, para unir suas famílias, e que, depois de um duro começo, o casal passava a se entender e amar. "Definitivamente isso não vai acontecer entre mim e Snape. Ele vai continuar insuportável , e eu vou continuar, bem, vou ter que aguentar de alguma forma... Só espero não ter que cruzar varinhas toda noite"  
Quando Cathy deu por si, Dumbledore estava lhe dando uma pasta azul na sua mão, e outra igualzinha na de seu...noivo?

\- Levem o tempo que precisarem para ler, e podem vir aqui me perguntar qualquer coisa, quando quiserem!  
\- que consolo, resmungou Snape  
\- Agora, Cathy, continuou o diretor como se não tivesse ouvido Severus, quero deixar bem claro, isso é para ser mantido em segredo por enquanto, se quiser contar a Ron e Hermione, por mim tudo bem, mas peça a eles que mantenham segredo, sim? Não seria nada bom se isso chegasse aos ouvidos errados. Agora, tenham os dois uma boa noite.

Recebendo um olhar azedo de ambos e um boa noite muito mal humorado de Cathy, Dumbledore finalmente foi deixado a sós para tentar dormir, e como sempre quando tinha que fazer uma decisão dessas para o bem da guerra, passou a noite acordado se virando na cama. Não muito diferente dos outros dois participantes daquela adorável reunião.

"Tenha os dois uma boa noite", quem diria que Dumbledore podia ser tão cínico, pensava Cathy deitada em sua cama no dormitório das garotas...  
Uma boa noite era a última coisa que Cathy teria. Após alguns minutos tentando dormir, ela decidiu que aquilo era perda de tempo, e como sabia que não descansaria até ter entendido como seria o resto de sua vida, ela se levantou, pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto.  
Foi para o banheiro das garotas no segundo andar, porque sabia que ninguém iria querer entrar no banheiro da murta, Cathy porem sabia que a murta preferia passar as noites na torre de Astronomia ou no Lago Negro, porque tivera a sorte de encontrar com ela lá algumas vezes no passado.  
Tomou seu banho, pôs o uniforme do dia seguinte, transfigurou a mochila de escola em uma confortável poltrona e a toalha de banho em um bom cobertor, por fim acendeu a lareira. Pronto, estava preparada para ler a pasta de informações que Dumbledore lhe dera.  
Bom, preparada fisicamente pode até ser, mas nada, nem mesmo o lindo efeito calmante das chamas na lareira, puderam impedir o coração acelerado e a dificuldade de respirar que se assomou de Cathy ao bater o olho em coisas como; "A esposa deve dormir na mesma cama que o marido todas as noites"; "A esposa deve pelo menos 1 vez por semana cozinhar para seu marido"; " A esposa deve gerar herdeiros se assim for a vontade de seu marido"; "O casal deve manter relações sexuais pelo menos 2 vezes por semana"; "O casal deve usar as alianças de casamento todo o tempo"; "A esposa..." "O casal..." "...seu marido..."

Ela fechou a pasta bruscamente, "droga", não, ela não podia fazer isso, tinha só 15 anos pelo amor de Merlin, e era Snape! SEVERUS SNAPE! Urght, ele era cruel, vil, sádico, e desprezível! O único sentimento presente entre eles era ódio, profundo e reciproco ódio.  
Mas ela tinha que fazer isso, sabia que era a única que podia acabar com isso, se Voldemort entrasse em sua mente todos estariam em perigo, planos da Ordem arruinados, Sirius capturado, a sede não seria mais secreta, membros da ordem revelados de seus disfarces, tudo pelo que eles trabalharam iria ralo a baixo.  
Mas ainda assim, a pergunta persistia, como fazer disso algo menos intragável?


	3. Chapter 3 - a ideia de Cathy e Albus

Cap 3: a ideia de cathy e albus

Cathy passou as aulas da manha de terça-feira pensando no que ela deveria fazer aquela tarde... Queria falar com Dumbledore, pedir um conselho de pai, ele sempre foi bom em ajuda-la a tomar as decisões certas.  
Finalmente, o almoço! Falaria com Dumbledore logo depois.

Subindo para a sala de Dumbledore, ela não podia se impedir de rever mentalmente sua ideia louca para fazer desse casamento algo suportável... Definitivamente, aquilo era loucura...

\- Entre, disse Dumbledore  
\- Boa tarde Professor Dumbledore  
\- Ah Cathy, como vai indo?  
\- Ainda estou digerindo a ideia, me desculpe por aparecer aqui assim do nada  
\- Querida, quando lhe disse para vir quando precisasse eu falava a verdade, agora diga-me, o que te preocupa?  
Nossa, aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que imaginava, ela não tinha ideia do que iria falar para ele, então, acabou soltando de uma vez:

\- Dumbledore, eu não quero ser infeliz pro resto da minha vida.  
\- Mas Cathy você não vai...  
\- Não! Me ouça, eu sei o que vai me dizer, são só algumas noites e eu ainda terei uma vida normal, bla bla bla, eu não quero isso para mim!  
Dumbledore, sempre pensei que se eu fosse me casar, seria com alguém que eu gostasse e que me tratasse bem, mas eu e o professor Snape não conseguimos ficar no mesmo quarto por 2 minutos sem se xingar... E é isso que eu quero mudar.  
\- Minha cara, eu não quero ser negativo, justo quando você parece tentar fazer o melhor da situação, mas se você espera que Severus passe a te amar...  
\- Não quero que ele me ame, por enquanto só preciso que ele não me odeie.  
\- O que pretende fazer?  
\- Isso é o que eu vim fazer aqui professor, seria muito suicídio mandar uma carta para ele, pedindo uma conversa civilizada para a gente bolar algum tipo de acordo?  
Ele para de ser tão insuportável e de falar mal do meu pai, e ele me diz o que exatamente que eu faço para ele me odiar tanto.  
-Bom... Sabe que eu não posso te impedir de fazer isso, e se você faz muita questão que vocês se deem bem, essa parece um bom começo, sinto que é meu dever alerta-la: Ele não vai reagir bem a uma aproximação.

Dumbledore estava um tanto duvidoso, mas decidiu-se por continuar a falar

\- Querida, acho que está na hora de você saber um pouco mais sobre seu noivo... Severus é um homem muito reservado, que passou por muitas dificuldades na vida, passou por coisas horríveis e viu atos de crueldade nojentos, chegou até a praticar esses atos, esse tipo de coisa, o embruteceu, fez dele uma pessoa mais fria, mais distante, mais dura e inflexível, fez dele o "professor Snape" que você conhece hoje. Ele não tem ninguém próximo na vida particular dele, ele está sozinho a muito tempo, e se acostumou a isso, por isso, ele provavelmente não vai reagir bem a alguém tentando invadir sua zona de conforto.  
\- Mas eu não quero invadir nada, eu só...  
\- Mas é como uma invasão que ele verá.  
Após algum tempo pensando, Cathy quebro o silencio,  
\- Eu não vou desistir, mas também não quero obriga-lo a nada, o que eu faço para ele não sentir como uma invasão?  
\- Bem, levar isso com muito cuidado e bem devagar é o mais importante, e acho que algo como uma carta pode assusta-lo e causar uma explosão, sei que como professor eu não devia estar dizendo isso, mas já considerou tomar uma detenção?  
\- Como disse?  
\- Querida, conheço seu histórico e sei que nunca deu motivos para ninguém te dar uma detenção, mas essa pode ser a ocasião perfeita para vocês terem um momento sozinhos, em que vocês trocam um dialogo mais inofensivo, longe de qualquer assunto mais serio, e ele não vai se dar conta de que você está se aproximando  
\- ÓTIMA IDEIA DUMBIE!  
Depois de um beijo e abraço, Cathy saiu da sala do diretor de Hogwarts bem mais leve do que entrou.

Cansada e com medo Cathy adormeceu com seu perigoso plano em mente, e sonhou com a cara de desgosto de Ron ao vela num vestido branco e um véu negro.  
Ela havia decidido por não contar nada a eles por enquanto, não havia nenhuma data marcada, ela e o Snape não teriam que fazer nada por enquanto, não havia porque gerar problemas com Ron e Hermione, pelo menos não ainda. Mas Cathy sabia, que pelo menos á Hermione ela teria de contar, de outra forma seria impossível que ela não reparasse que Cathy não estava mais dormindo nos dormitórios.

Na manha seguinte, Cathy mal conseguiu tomar seu café da manha direito, fazer bagunça na aula de poções de Snape era, para qualquer aluno, assinar atestado de suicida, mas para ela era ainda pior, pois mesmo quando não fazia nada levava bronca, imagine só se ela fizer realmente algo.  
A aula começou como sempre, Snape fazendo uma entrada dramática que causava um arrepio coletivo, todos ficavam anormalmente quietos e a aula seguia. A poção de hoje era particularmente difícil, e se algo fosse misturado um minuto mais tarde, o caldeirão podia até explodir. Por isso, e pela agradabilíssima mania de Snape de ficar bufando em cima dos alunos, todos estavam mortalmente concentrados, até uma rude e alta batida na porta.  
\- Entre quem quer que seja o imbecil  
\- Desculpe pelo atraso professor  
-Potter! Eu já devia saber que era você, sempre procurando uma maneira de chamar atenção, sente-se logo, ah, e acho que vou tirar 50 pontos da sua casa pela sua falta de pontualidade

Cathy se sentou rapidamente e começou a fazer a poção, o plano havia dado errado, ela achou que ele iria dar-lhe logo a detenção pelo atraso, mas parece que teria de fazer mais para merecer o castigo.  
Felizmente a oportunidade se apresentou alguns minutos depois na forma de Draco Malfoy.  
\- Hey potter, como vai a mamãe e o papai?  
\- Cala boca Malfoy; disse Cathy baixinho  
\- Silencio Potter!; Snape ouvira, maldita super audição

-Soube que você chutou aquele traidor de sangue no final do ano passado, não foi Potter?

\- O que foi? Você cansou dele não te fuder e deu o fora nele foi? Ou foi o contrario? Ele te fudeu e quando viu que não era nada de mais te mandou pastar? Foi isso cicatriz?  
Não precisou de muito mais.  
No final do ano passado, Cathy havia terminado com George, o irmão mais velho de Ron, e teria sido uma separação tranquila, se não fossem os comentários maldosos de toda a casa da Slytherin, comentários esses que acabaram distanciando ela e George. Mas voltando a sala de poções, quando Cathy ouviu aquela última parte, o resto do instinto de sobrevivência para não bagunçar na frente do Snape, se lembrou que na verdade queria uma detenção. E sem hesitar, fez o pior que um grifinório podia fazer na aula de Snape:  
-Malfoy, sua doninha infeliz e mal amada, cale já a sua boca se não EU VOU ATÉ AI CALAR PARA VOCÊ! ENTENDEU?  
\- senhorita Potter? Perguntou Snape suavemente  
\- Professor, ele me...  
\- Calada! Detenção. Hoje. Ás 17h.

Felizmente, Cathy conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho que surgiu em seus lábios.


	4. Chapter 4 - Detenção com Snape

Cap 4: detenção com Snape

Assim que saíram das masmorras Hermione veio correndo falar com ela, obviamente estranhando o comportamento da amiga

-Cathy, o que houve com você? Você sempre se controla perto do Malfoy! Ganhou uma detenção com o Snape!  
\- Eu não sei, acho que to com muito na cabeça e me descontrolei, mas tudo bem, eu volto logo

"Merda, 17h" pensou Cathy. E muito estranhamente, um certo alguém, do outro lado do castelo pensava o mesmo…

Bateu na porta levemente, e após um seco "entre" na pior voz de Severus Snape, Cathy entrou na sala de cabeça baixa.  
Sentou-se na mesa diretamente a frente do professor, que continuava escrevendo como se não a tivesse notado. Passado alguns minutos dolorosos, ele olhou para ela e ordenou friamente:  
\- Os primeiros anos deixaram o armário de ingredientes bagunçado, arrume.  
Ele não podia ter escolhido uma tarefa melhor, Snape achava que ela, como qualquer estudante normal, odiava poções, e não fazia ideia de como se catalogar ingredientes apropriadamente. Mas Cathy não era como os outros, ela amava poções, e tirava as notas baixas em poções porque não queria chamar atenção, ironicamente, o exato contrario do que Snape pensava, este achava que ela ia mal justamente para chamar atenção.

O protocolo para a organização de ingredientes muda, conforme a vontade do Mestre, e Cathy sabia que Snape preferia que estivessem organizados por suas funções em vez de por ordem alfabética. O que de fato fazia mais sentido, pois se a receita tivesse algo a ser aperfeiçoado, algum ingrediente que podia ser substituído por outro, seria mais fácil se estivessem todos os parecidos juntos não?

Passado alguns minutos, nos quais Cathy teve tempo de analisar o comportamento de Snape, parecia que ele iria ignora-la pelo resto da noite e continuar a escrever comentários maldosos nas provas dos alunos, e provavelmente iria critica-la por seu trabalho em uma super humilhação no final da noite, que valeria o equivalente a 2 minutos de sarcasmo dispersos durante a detenção. Infelizmente para Cathy, ela era uma griffindor, e por isso, teve coragem de interromper o silencio das masmorras e suavemente comentar:  
\- Os primeiranistas fizeram uma bagunça enorme aqui

A isso, tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar feio e uma virada de olhos,

\- Mas já era de se esperar, por estarem no primeiro ano, obviamente não sabem para que serve cada ingrediente, por isso, até acharem aquele que "se parece o da fotinho" fazem a maior bagunça...  
-Lindo Potter, defendendo a burrice alheia, deveriam fazer uma estátua para você. Se importa de ficar calada? Ótimo.  
-Na verdade, eu só mencionei porque eu posso arrumar isso de forma que eles saibam onde procurar direto, e ai o senhor não teria que se preocupar com bagunças, sem falar que isso é um desperdício enorme, porque os ingredientes se misturam e, apesar de eu saber que o senhor guarda os ingredientes que podem resultar em explosões ou coisas do gênero em outro armário, esses aqui estragam quando em contato com certos ingredientes...

Um Snape irritado, confuso e ligeiramente surpreso não era exatamente o que Cathy queria, mas aquilo já era melhor do que fingir que ela não existia.  
Ela aguardou uma resposta enquanto arrumava o armário, mas Snape continuou simplesmente parado lá, ainda meio desconfiado da súbita inteligência dela.  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram, e Cathy havia terminado a parte simples do trabalho, por isso perguntou levemente:  
\- Senhor? Tenho sua permissão para fazer o que eu disse?  
Finalmente Snape parecia ter acordado, levantou-se com um olhar que deu a Cathy calafrios, e mataria de susto qualquer um que não estivesse preparado.  
-Ah, não, agora não, primeiro eu gostaria de conversar Srta. Potter.  
\- Tudo bem…  
\- Desde seu primeiro ano eu percebi que você não tinha talento nenhum para poções. Sempre cometia erros bobos e idiotas porque não prestava atenção ao que estava fazendo, típico dos Potter, mas agora você me vem com sugestões para o MEU trabalho, então claramente algo você sabe de poções... Esqueça o armário, você está de detenção pela semana toda, pode organizar isso depois, hoje você vai fazer uma poção para mim, vamos ver do que você é capaz…  
-Sim senhor. Posso perguntar qual poção?  
\- Vamos começar com a Sono Sem Sonhos  
\- Sim senhor.

Por que isso era tão fácil? Quantas vezes ela já havia feito essa poção para evitar sonhar com luzes verdes e os gritos de sua mãe? Já perdera a conta, e sempre em condições bem piores, em cima da cama com as cortinas fechadas e pouca luz, trancada em um cubículo de banheiro ouvindo a Murta choramingar, nos vestiários de Quiddich sempre com a ameaça de alguém aparecer...Cathy nunca gostou de chamar atenção para si, seja porque todas as vezes que chamava atenção na sua infância, levava broncas e surras, ou talvez porque simplesmente porque era meio tímida. Mas agora estava na hora de demonstrar o que sabia, estava na hora de fazer aquele homem odia-la menos!

Snape ficou encostado na mesa propositadamente atras de Cathy, mas ela não parecia se importar muito, pegou o caldeirão que tinha acabado de lavar e começou a mecanicamente a fazer o que lhe foi pedido.  
Só que, por fazer a mesma poção uma vez por mês há 3 anos, que foi quando ela descobriu a mistura em uma de suas idas noturnas á biblioteca, ela já sabia quais ingredientes funcionavam melhor, e quantas vezes deveria mexer ou amassar.  
Por isso, não só a poção saiu corretamente, como saiu perfeita.

Durante o preparo da poção Snape não disse nada, nem uma palavra, e após um baixinho "está pronta senhor" ele simplesmente ficou lá, parado, olhando para ela e para poção, Cathy achou que era o primeiro ser humano do mundo a ver Severus Snape desnorteado, como um peixe fora d'água, mas obviamente a situação não poderia continuar por muito mais tempo, era Severus Snape apesar de tudo.

\- Como fez isso?  
\- A poção?  
\- O que mais Potter?  
\- Bem, eu só … fiz…  
\- Não, você não "só fez", se você tivesse seguido a receita e acertado eu já teria desconfiado, mas você não seguiu a receita, você a alterou, e ainda obteve um resultado perfeito!  
\- Perfeito? — Cathy estava com os olhos brilhando com o elogio, vindo de alguém como Snape, ela sabia que não era nada além da verdade. Ele nunca a bajularia.  
\- Não me venha com essa Potter, desde quando você virou mestre em poções? Até onde me lembro, aula passada sua poção estava vermelha quando devia ser preta!  
\- Como você mesmo disse professor, os meus erros são na maioria das vezes, por distração, erros pequenos, mas que podem muito bem estragar a poção totalmente em alguns casos, o que passa é que dessa vez eu prestei atenção  
\- Muito bem explicado, e ignorando o fato de que você indiretamente admitiu não prestar a devida atenção nas minhas aulas, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Como sabia que alterações devia fazer para obter melhor resultado?  
\- eu acho que prefiro não responder essa parte professor

Snape estava muito irritado nesse momento, principalmente porque seu plano de ignora-la pela noite toda tinha ido por água a baixo, mas além disso, Snape estava mais curioso do que gostaria de admitir, a poção havia sido preparada tão naturalmente e com tanta perfeição... E não era uma mistura fácil, ele havia escolhido aquela poção em particular justamente porque era de um grau mais avançado, que dava aos alunos muito trabalho de casa extra.. E ainda assim, ela a havia feito perfeitamente.

-Felizmente para mim Potter, isso é uma hierarquia, eu mando, você obedece. Me responda.

A noite não estava indo como planejada por Cathy tão pouco, verdade, ela queria que eles conversassem um pouco, ela queria descobrir um pouco mais sobre a personalidade dele, porque apesar de tudo, ela sabia que ele não era totalmente um bastardo, se fosse ele não teria concordado em ser espião para a Ordem, tampouco em participar desse feitiço para protege-la. O problema é que de forma alguma ela queria falar sobre si, muito menos sobre algo tão pessoal e vergonhoso...  
\- Você poderia por favor ser um pouco mais piedoso? Por que me faz admitir? É lógico não é? Se eu faço essa poção tão bem é porque eu já a fiz muitas vezes antes, e sei o que funciona melhor.  
\- E para que fazia essa poção antes? Disse Snape cada vez mais curioso, ignorando por alguns momentos o tom de raiva comprimida dela  
\- Eu estava tendo alguns problemas para dormir, e isso prejudicava minhas notas. Então comecei a tomar a poção algumas vezes ao mês para conseguir uma noite completa de sono... -Disse ela baixinho e ainda com traços de raiva

Por dentro Snape estava muito espantado com a revelação da garota, jamais sequer imaginou que ela pudesse ter algum problema com ela mesma, para ele, ela era sua própria heroína, e dormia tranquilamente a noite.  
Mas é claro que por fora, Snape agiu muito diferente, mais por habito do que por qualquer outra coisa.  
-E alguma vez foi a Madame Pomfrey ver esses probleminhas para dormir Potter? Não, claro que não, preferiu quebrar as regras da escola, fazendo poções perigosas sem supervisão, e se auto-medicando... Já passou pela sua cabeçinha que isso poderia ter dado barbaramente errado?  
\- Não sei como é a sua vida particular professor, mas quando eu descobri essa poção... Era uma época que eu simplesmente não ligava se as coisas dessem errado, afinal a única em perigo era eu mesma.  
\- Auto-piedade Potter? Faz bem o seu estilo mesmo... Já deu o seu horário, te vejo amanha na mesma hora.

Dito isso, Cathy saiu da sala quase correndo, ansiosa por se livrar daquele clima de interrogatório, sabia que deveria ir para seu quarto, mas foi direto para a torre de astronomia, precisava ficar sozinha alguns momentos, e refletir sobre a noite.


	5. Chapter 5 - A detenção antes do romance

Cap. 5 - A detenção antes do romance

Alguns anos atras Cathy havia descoberto que gostava de observar as estrelas, porque de alguma forma, a imensidão do céu faziam seus problemas parecerem menores... Sendo o problema um suposto assassino louco procurando por ela, quando soube que Sirius Black estava atras de si, ou sendo coisas mais simples como o termino com George no final do ano passado, logo após a volta de Voldemort.

A primeira vez que subiu na torre de Astronomia, fora do horário de aula, foi no terceiro ano, não aguentava mais as caras de medo e preocupação de Ron e Hermione.  
Principalmente por esse motivo, há algum tempo Cathy evitava contar cada detalhe do que acontecia para os dois, sim eles eram seus amigos, mas a preocupação dos dois acabava por sempre faze-la se sentir pior.

Naquela noite em especial, Cathy refletia sobre tudo que havia lhe acontecido nos últimos dois anos. O medo de "Sirius Black" havia impulsionado-a a aprender a se defender sozinha, estudou novos feitiços e novas maldições, e além disso, aprendeu novas poções que achou que poderiam ser úteis... Inclusive a Sonho Sem Sonhos...  
No quarto ano estudou feito louca para sobreviver as tarefas, pesquisou desde feitiços de direção para o labirinto como conceitos de várias criaturas mágicas que ela poderia vir a enfrentar.  
Mas aqueles mesmos dois anos, que de um ponto de vista acadêmico foram tão próspero, foram também os mais conturbados de sua vida, e as coisas só tendiam a piorar...  
Ela havia terminado com George por causa disso, claro o relacionamento não estava 100% perfeito, mas o que realmente a fez terminar foi a volta de Voldemort...  
Ela teria que se preparar, ela estaria correndo um risco de vida maior que nos outros anos, ela e todos que estivessem tentando defende-la. Não parecia justo prender a ela qualquer outra pessoa, quanto mais George, que tem uma família que o ama e precisa dele...

Foi ai que a cabeça de Cathy se lembrou de Snape, ela estava prendendo ele á ela, mas era muito diferente, ele era um guerreiro também, fazia parte da Ordem da Phoenix, estava consciente do que estava se metendo, era um adulto mais do que capaz de se proteger. Sempre forte e inabalável...

Aquela detenção foi muito diferente do que Cathy ou mesmo Snape esperavam... Ela não sabia o que pensar dele, sim ele fora impassível como sempre, e ela não havia descoberto nada sobre ele, apesar de ter contado coisas sobre si para ele...  
Para falar a verdade, Cathy não queria pensar em Severus Snape hoje, aquela detenção trouxera a tona um turbilhão de memórias, e não havia espaço para mais problemas na vida de Cathy...

-

Já Snape não conseguia, por mas que tentasse, pensar em outra coisa a não ser aquela detenção.

Como todos os habitantes de Hogwarts já sabiam, quando Severus Snape estava andando por ai no seu estilo quase correndo, com a capa que lhe valeu o apelido de Morcego, a atitude mais prudente era sair do caminho.

Severo estava no pior dos humores, já havia dado duas detenções, tirado um total de 150 pontos e ainda era meio dia. Tinha passado a noite acordado, com a mente frustada por não ser capaz de compreender completamente o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas estava confiante de que essa noite descobrira mais.  
Como um bom Slytherin tinha que pensar em estratégia, não queria parecer interessado, mas infelizmente ele estava.

E para a infelicidade de Cathy 17h chegou mais rápido do que gostaria. Apesar de que ganhara as detenções com o objetivo de uma gradual aproximação, não gostara nada do interrogatório da noite passada, queria saber sobre ele, sem contar muito sobre ela.

Nas detenções e nos períodos de lazer e refeição os alunos não eram obrigados a usar uniforme, por isso, Cathy vestia vestes de bruxa, que ela havia transfigurado de uma velha camisola que era de Tia Petunia muitos anos atras, era um vestido longo, verde musgo, ressaltando a cor de seus olhos, com um leve decote quadrado e uma fita logo abaixo dos seios, que se amarrada com força atrás, lhe dava uma silhueta longa, magra, e vagamente sensual. Não que ela quisesse que ele a notasse, ela gostava de se vestir bem sempre, com alguém para elogiar ou não. De qualquer forma, não era esse tipo de admiração que ela queria de Snape.. Mas havia gostado de ouvi-lo elogiar sua poção, não se importaria de ouvir mais coisas desse tipo.

Cathy bateu na porta e não houve resposta, estava uns 15 minutos adiantada, então, simplesmente abriu a porta da sala de poções, que ela sabia estar destrancada, afinal, os aposentos dele ficavam um pouco longe dali, e a sala não era dele. O armário de poções continuava uma zona e ela não tinha nada para fazer fora esperar por Snape... "Ele não pode se zangar - Cathy pensava - quer dizer, quando mencionei a ideia ele não achou nada de errado, muito pelo contrario ficou, acho, impressionado com a sugestão. Assim eu posso surpreende-lo, e quem sabe, deixa-lo menos arisco comigo..."  
E com esse pensamento Cathy começou a limpar e organizar tudo, sendo bruxa era bem mais fácil faze-lo, ainda se lembrava do trabalho que dava lavar a louça sem magia. Jogou fora os ingredientes estragados ontem a noite, então agora é a parte mais legal. Limpou as bancadas e foi colocando os ingredientes separando-os de forma mais organizada, ficaram dois grupos: animais e ervas, dentro de cada grupo, mais subdivisões com base em sua função e depois por ordem alfabética.  
Colocou tudo em suas devidas prateleiras, animais em cima, ervas embaixo, e então em algumas folhas de pergaminho escreveu um sistema simples e fácil que qualquer novato do primeiro ano poderia entender. O pergaminho, que ela colou com um feitiço 'cola- fácil- remoção' para o caso de Snape querer arrancar, apontava coisas como "da direita para esquerda encontram-se invertebrados para vertebrados"  
E enquanto pensava se faria desenhos simples que funcionariam como divisórias, e os alunos poderiam comparar com os da foto do livro, Severus Snape entrou na sala.  
Fazendo um olhar horroroso de pura raiva ele correu ao armário e olhou o que ela tinha feito, foi por muito pouco que ele conseguiu esconder sua admiração. Nunca havia visto um armário tão bem arrumado, limpo e sistemático na sua vida, como a tarefa de arrumar o armário nunca fora realizada por ele, porque preferia deixar isso para os detentos e estes sempre faziam o pior dos trabalhos, era uma situação totalmente inusitada ter o armário realmente arrumado de forma inteligente. Mas mesmo assim, por algum motivo que nem ele mesmo se lembrava qual era, ele não poderia dizer isso a ela. E como estava muito difícil achar qualquer erro que fosse, simplesmente disse:  
\- Como sempre Potter, você e sua mania de quebrar regras! Por favor me diga, quando foi que te dei permissão para alterar o meu sistema? Presunção típica sua mesmo achar que sabe mais que todo mundo.  
E sem dar tempo a ela para responder, continuou:  
\- De qualquer forma, o que está feito está feito e não vou perder tempo com isso. Venha, vai fazer mais poções para mim. Aproveite o seu sistema e pegue rapidamente os ingredientes para fazer Veritassedum. Rápido Potter, o que está esperando?

Cathy, que havia ficado surpresa por ele não ter desfeito o sistema, ficou estupefata quando ele disse que fariam a Poção da Verdade, nunca haviam feito ela em sala, e Cathy só a havia feito algumas vezes no passado, ainda as tinha em estoque no seu quarto, porque fora o episódio Sirius Black vs Peter Pedigrew, nunca precisou usa-las. Os motivos de ter feito mais de uma vez foram totalmente acadêmicos, achava a poção fascinante.

Pegou rápido os ingredientes e se juntou a Snape na primeira bancada.  
\- Pois bem Potter, já fez essa poção antes?  
\- Sim senhor  
\- Com resultados positivos? Perguntou Snape um pouco assustado e desconfiado.  
\- Sim senhor, testei-as em mim mesma, porque sei que é proibido o uso, mas de qualquer forma, tiveram o efeito esperado.  
\- Testou-as em si mesma? Menininha estúpida! Você tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? Essa é uma das misturas mais difíceis, ensinada apenas no sétimo ano e sob a minha atenta supervisão! E você simplesmente desconsidera todo e qualquer protocolo de segurança!  
\- Professor entendo sua preocupação comigo, mas  
\- EU NÃO ESTOU PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ POTTER  
\- OKAY! Eu era idiota, satisfeito? Mas tomei cuidado, e deu tudo certo, eu tomei precauções! Não sou burra, inferno! Porque você insiste em achar que eu não sei o que faço?  
\- Olha o tom comigo Srta. Eu sou seu professor, e posso muito bem decidir contar para Minerva ou Dumbledore sobre suas pequenas infrações. Disse Snape maldoso.  
A isso Cathy sorriu, ela sabia de algo que ele não sabia.  
\- Eles já sabem.  
-o que?  
\- Eu disse que eles já sabem. Eu tenho autorização de Dumbledore para isso.  
\- Então assumo que você tenha uma sala?  
-Não  
\- Recursos de proteção?  
-Não  
\- Então ele simplesmente deixou você fazer as poções mais delicadas do mundo no dormitório das garotas sem supervisão e sem regras?  
\- Suponho que sim, ele não se importou muito, mas de qualquer jeito, eu prefiro fazer isso longe do quarto, porque se der algo errado não tenho que me preocupar com os outros.  
Snape estava preparado para continuar argumentando, mas não dava mais, aquilo já estava cansativo, e ela obviamente se protegera, afinal estava viva até hoje. Então disse:  
\- Bem Potter, com tanta experiência não deve ser então difícil fazer o que te pedi. Estarei te observando, pode começar.  
E então ela fez a Poção para ele, do mesmo jeito que fez a Sem Sonhos no dia anterior, naturalmente e com perfeição.  
Uma das maiores dificuldades da poção Veritassedum era que levava 3h de preparo nas quais você não podia se desconcentrar por nenhum motivo, e apesar das varias tentativas de Snape de distrai-la, ela nem se importou e fez a poção como uma verdadeira Mestre em Poções.  
Assim que acabou Snape a dispensou, e disse para voltar no dia seguinte.

Severus foi direito para a sala de Dumbledore, onde ele gritou e esperneou com o velho até cansar. Sem no entanto obter o resultado que gostaria. E no dia seguinte, no café da manhã, Cathy recebeu uma coruja.  
Eis a carta que estava no envelope:

Cara Srta. Potter,  
Ontem após sua detenção o professor Snape veio me visitar e demonstrou muito interesse naqueles experimentos que você vem fazendo sobre poções com a minha autorização há mais de 2 anos.  
Ele pareceu particularmente interessado, apesar de negar quando perguntei, na sua segurança. Por esse motivo, decidi te oferecer uma sala particular de poções, equipada com tudo o que você pode precisar, a sala também já oferece um suprimento com todos os ingredientes e instrumentos básicos.  
E graças aos apontamentos do professor Snape, eu agora me encontro também preocupado com a sua integridade física. Por esse motivo, designei a tarefa de te mostrar a sala ao professor Snape, que amanha durante a sua detenção deverá te levar a sala, mostrar como funciona o sistema de segurança da sala, e onde estão os materiais.

Lembrando que você é sempre bem vinda na minha sala para perguntar o que quiser, desejando que tenha um bom dia,  
Diretor Albus Dumbledore.

"UMA SALA!" Cathy estava absolutamente encantada, poderia fazer suas poções mais calma e sem a Murta lhe enchendo a paciência com histórias da época dela de Hogwarts!  
E devia isso a ele... Claro, quando ele foi ver Dumbledore essa não devia ser a intenção, mas se esse foi o resultado ela já se sentia grata. Quer dizer, não que ela fosse agradecer, ele não gostaria de ouvir e ela não gostaria de dizer então, ficaria por isso mesmo.  
Ou...?


	6. Chapter 6 - Seria isso uma faísca?

Cap. 6 - Seria isso uma faísca?

Aquela sexta-feira demorou a passar para Cathy, ansiosa para conhecer sua nova sala, todas as aulas do dia pareceram levar o dobro de tempo, mas a noite finalmente chegou e com ela Severus Snape.

Bateu e entrou na sala do Mestre, logo que o viu pode perceber que ele não estava no melhor dos humores. Assim que pôs um pé na sala, ele acusou-a de estar atrasada, apesar dela estar exatamente no horário, resmungou algo sobre perder uma noite inteira de detenção para dar uma de guia, e ainda deu um olhar de raiva quando ela perguntou a localização da sala.  
Cathy pode observar que Snape estava com muita pressa, e foram quase correndo para a sua nova sala, que ficava no final daquele corredor.  
Snape a ensinou como usar o sistema de segurança, sem deixar espaço para perguntas claro, e quando estava mostrando a organização dos ingredientes, parou abruptamente no meio de uma frase e sua mão esquerda estava fechada com tanta força que interrompia o fluxo sangüíneo.  
\- Algo errado professor? Cathy perguntou um pouco preocupada, ela sabia que naquele braço estava a Marca Negra.  
\- Absolutamente nada sua insolente. Acho que uma sabe-tudo como você pode descobrir o resto da sala sozinha não? Ótimo.

E com isso, Severus Snape saiu da sala, Cathy correu ao corredor, somente para ver ele entrar em sua própria sala e sair de lá segundos depois com uma capa diferente no braço.  
\- Então era isso, pensava Cathy sozinha em sua sala, uma reunião de Comensais da Morte...  
Por duas longas horas Cathy tentou se distrair, re-arrumou o armário de ingredientes, limpou todos os caldeirões e todas as bancadas, e ainda teve tempo de mudar toda a decoração da sala. Não tinha como fugir de sua consciência... Estava morrendo de preocupação, não tinha plena certeza do que acontecia quando ele era chamado, nem que horas ele voltaria, muito menos em que estado ele estaria... A única certeza que tinha era que não conseguiria dormir enquanto ele não voltasse, nem com todas as poções no mundo.  
Intermináveis horas passaram, até que perto das três horas da madrugada passos foram ouvidos no corredor.  
Devagar, Cathy abriu suavemente um pequena fresta na porta, afinal, poderia ser Mr. Filch ou algum aluno, mas não. Era ele. E nada no mundo poderia ter preparado Cathy para a visão de um Severus Snape ligeiramente manco, com várias manchas de sangue espalhadas pelo corpo, e visivelmente cansado.  
Agora que o momento havia chegado, Cathy não sabia bem o que fazer, ele obviamente odiaria a intromissão dela, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se forçar a ir para seu quarto, então, alguns segundos de hesitação depois, Cathy abriu a porta, e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Snape, ele estava alguns metros a frente e entrou em seu dormitório. Cathy bateu suavemente na porta, mas Snape não respondeu, então, com mais medo do que gostaria de admitir, Cathy abriu a porta sem convite.

Aquela era uma noite que, para Severus, não poderia ser caracterizada como qualquer outra coisa a não ser 'maldita'.  
O Lorde das Trevas estava de péssimo humor, o otimismo dos primeiros dias de retorno a muito haviam passado, e sua fúria por não conseguir grandes sucessos em seus planos estava maior que nunca.  
Apesar de completamente louco, Voldemort não era desprovido da habilidade de planejar e arquitetar planos, na verdade, era muito bom nisso, e portanto sabia esperar. No entanto isso não o impedia de descontar sua raiva em qualquer um que estivesse perto quando recebia notícias ruins.  
Hoje, o infeliz que estava na linha de fogo fora Snape. O Lorde não estava com raiva, pelo menos nada fora do usual, mas estava desconfiado e frustado quando o assunto era seu espião. E nessa noite em especifico Voldemort pressionara Snape, queria a localização da sede da Ordem e um meio de entrar no castelo. Duas informações que Snape obviamente não podia fornecer.  
Em resumo, o castigo de Snape fora bancar o rato de laboratório para os outros comensais. Voldemort realmente estimulava a criação de novas maldições, que geralmente eram testadas nos trouxas durante os ataques, mas se Voldemort estivesse realmente bravo com alguém do círculo, essa pessoa receberia as maldições teste.  
O resultado disso em Snape naquela noite foram hematomas realmente graves e de difícil cura,  
algum osso do pé esquerdo lesionado, e o mais grave, uma hemorragia interna lenta e continua lançada pelo maldito Lucio Malfoy.

Snape mal se lembrava que horas atras estava com Cathy Potter, e não estava nada preocupado com a possibilidade de encontra-la nas masmorras, por isso não se importou muito com discrição.  
Entrou em sua sala, se jogou em sua poltrona, e imediatamente fez flutuar uma poção para a hemorragia, mas estava preocupado, a poção era para hemorragias normais, e Lucius tinha dado a entender que aquela não era uma simples hemorragia... Se gabara a altas vozes... Algo sobre 'difícil cura' e 'sangrar até a morte explosiva''...

Então, de repente, a porta se abriu.  
Cathy Potter estava entrando em seus aposentos, sem convite, e com uma preocupação nítida estampada na cara.  
Snape estava realmente bravo, mas misturado com a raiva, estava presente uma boa dose de surpresa. "A garota me esperou!"

Quando viu Snape, machucado, cansado, surpreso, a coragem pareceu voltar a Cathy e inunda-la por dentro. Decidiu naquele momento que não sairia daquela sala correndo, não importa o que ele dissesse.  
\- eu sei que minha intromissão não é bem vinda, sei que você consegue se virar sozinho, e também sei que estou de detenção para o resto da minha vida. -Disse Cathy muito segura - mas vou continuar aqui até que me deixe ajudar.  
Ela andou até o professor, se ajoelhou perto da poltrona, e ficou a espera de uma resposta.  
\- O que foi? Perdeu a coragem? Grifinórios impulsivos.  
Disse Snape ferino  
\- Eu não sei onde estão os machucados, mas não, não perdi a coragem. Respondeu ela, com um leve tom de desafio.  
Dito isso, Cathy respirou fundo e foi para os pés da poltrona, sabia que estava manco do pé esquerdo, então foi começar por lá. Mas assim que encostou na barra da calça, Snape empurrou a poltrona para trás e olhou enfurecido para Cathy. Nunca imaginara que ela realmente fosse ter estômago para uma situação dessas.  
-quem você pensa que é Potter?! Saia já dessa sala! Eu sei me cuidar garota! Vá dormir, falar com suas amiguinhas, não me importa, só saia daqui!  
\- Bom professor, sinto em te desapontar, mas eu descobri que não posso, simplesmente não consigo dormir ou fazer o que quer que seja sabendo que o senhor está assim.  
Dito isso ela pareceu se irritar, apontou a varinha para seu pé e rapidamente o concertou. Sem deixar que ele interferisse novamente, tão profissional quanto era com poções, Cathy tratou cada ferida, e soube desfazer todas as maldições que encontrou, mas não reparou na de Lucius.  
Snape estava obviamente incomodado de ter uma aluna tão perto de si, passando a mão por suas pernas, tronco, braços, a procura de machucados... Fazia muito tempo desde que alguém se preocupara, perdera seu sono por ele...  
Snape sabia que a poção não havia funcionado para curar a hemorragia, ajudara a conte-la por um tempo, mas não curou. Severus se perguntava o que fazer... Não conseguia imaginar nada que pudesse conter o sangue, e Potter não iria nem reparar, a camisa fazia bem seu trabalho cobrindo seu abdômen arroxeado com o sangue preso.  
-Professor?  
\- pronta para sair dos meus aposentos Potter?  
-Preciso tirar sua camisa.  
-O QUE ?  
Ela virou os olhos, após uma breve hesitação fez um feitiço que fez sumir a parte de cima das suas roupas.  
Imediatamente ela deu um salto para trás e olhou com horror para a grande mancha roxa-preta na pele dele.  
-Devia ter me dito- disse Cathy em voz baixa - que maldição foi essa?  
-Não existe, foi um teste, nada que você conheça e possa concertar. Me deixe sozinho, vou resolver de algum modo.  
\- A poção não fez efeito?  
\- Não.  
Cathy ficou um pouco quieta, pensando, e Snape não a importunou. A garota vinha se provando inteligente, e não custava nada deixa-la tentar, pelo menos não agora que toda a situação já era imprópria e errada.  
Então ela teve uma ideia.  
\- A poção funciona curando a ferida e limpando o sangue...  
-sim...?  
-mas ela também diminui a velocidade do fluxo de sangue... Quando você tomou, pareceu melhorar alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou  
\- Não muito  
-mas algo  
-sim, pareceu aliviar um pouco  
Cathy mordeu o lábio, indecisa  
\- Acho que sei resolver  
\- Quanta confiança Potter, se importa de compartilhar?  
\- Acho que não há uma ferida, a maldição não estourou nenhuma veia, ela torceu os vasos sangüíneos... sabe? Como se uma mão invisível os enrolasse, de forma que o sangue não conseguiria passar, nem sair. Veja como é perverso, não há ferida, então a poção não funciona, mas o sangue fica preso, e por causa da pressão da corrente sanguínea tentando fluir, uma hora tudo vai estourar.  
\- Brilhante - disse sarcástico - mas não explica o porque da mínima melhora quando bebi a poção.  
\- Eu acho q como o fluxo sanguíneo diminuiu a velocidade, a pressão também diminuiu. Bom, não custa nada tentar.  
Dito isso, sob o olhar cuidadoso e desconfiado de Snape, Cathy lhe deu mais uma dose da poção para prolongar o tempo antes que as veias estourassem, então fez um feitiço muito complicado, para dar aos seus olhos uma visão de calor, de forma que enxergasse as concentrações de sangue melhor, e então fez o que nenhuma mulher tinha feito em anos, cuidadosamente, quase carinhosamente, ela pôs a mão em seu tórax e do lado a ponta da varinha, e começou a entoar um encantamento, baixinho, quase que como pedindo por favor que as veias e os músculos relaxassem e voltassem ao normal.  
Estava funcionando.  
Snape confiou nela, o corpo relaxou, tudo voltou a circular direito, o arroxeado foi diminuindo até que sumiu.  
A situação era de toda estranha, e o mais estranho era que nem ela, nem ele estavam desconfortáveis.  
Ela o olhou por inteiro para checar se não tinha mais nenhum machucado, pareceu que ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas mordeu a língua e se levantou, estava indo embora quando...  
\- Obrigado... Potter  
\- Não precisa me agradecer professor...  
\- vamos, pergunte o que quer que seja que você está segurando  
\- Dumbledore insiste que eu não saiba de nada do que acontece, pelo perigo de Voldemort ver algo pela minha mente, mas me parece somente lógico que, o que Voldemort já sabe, eu também posso saber, e eu não sei de nada... Me perguntava se você, se o senhor, poderia me falar alguma coisa...  
Snape não pareceu gostar muito da ideia, estava com os lábios contraídos, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.  
\- Chá ? Ou talvez algo mais forte, afinal são 4 a.m. se não me engano - disse ele olhando para o relógio  
\- Pode ser - ela foi vaga, não querendo pedir um copo de wiskey

Felizmente para ela, Snape tinha uma muito boa intuição e muito pouca ética. Ele voltou com dois copos de Firewiskey.  
Bebeu o copo dele inteiro de uma vez, falar sobre a guerra sempre lhe era desagradável.

Ele então se pôs a falar, contou a ela tudo sobre a primeira guerra bruxa, sobre o sistema de recrutamento da ordem e dos comensais, sobre os desaparecimentos e os ataques á muggles. Respondeu todas as perguntas dela pacientemente, e a conversa fluía maravilhosamente.  
Para um espectador de fora, a cena era sugestiva, um homem e uma mulher sentados no mesmo sofá, em frente a lareira, relaxados na presença um do outro, com o sol frio nascente se insinuando pela janela das masmorras. O assunto não falhava, ele era muito culto, e ela tinha sede de saber, falaram sobre a guerra, sobre poções, sobre o passado. Ambos com uma pequena vozinha de culpa sussurrando em suas mentes 'julguei cedo demais'...  
Estavam em silencio a algum tempo, e ele viu que ela adormecera, meio torta. Um pouco em dúvida, mas terrivelmente cansado, faltando pouco mais de uma hora para o café da manhã no salão principal, não valia a pena ir para a cama, então se acomodou no sofá, e após uns segundos de dúvida, ajeitou-a mais perto se si, e ela inconscientemente o abraçou, ele conjurou uma leve coberta, e dormiram juntos. Finalmente, não mais inimigos.  
Ela descobriu que se importava com ele.  
Ele descobriu que ela não era quem ele pensava que fosse, e nunca mais a chamou de 'Potter'.  
Aqui vai um presente para o atencioso leitor, essa madrugada foi a primeira de muitas.


	7. Chapter 7 - A primeira reunião

Cap 7 - A primeira reunião

Acordar naquela manhã fora penoso para ambos, apesar de nenhum saber o porque ainda...

Ela despertou primeiro, não se lembrava onde estava, e aos poucos foi percebendo seus arredores, um corpo forte no qual estava apoiada, algo macio que a cobria, um leve gosto de álcool em sua boca... Abriu os olhos, estava nas masmorras, no sofá dos aposentos do Mestre, com a cabeça em seu peito. Ele ainda dormia, calmo, respirando tranquilamente. Se lembrou de tudo que conversaram ontem, e ficou em dúvida de como agir agora, as perguntas de insegurança começaram a surgir... "Será que foi a bebida que o transformou? Será que ele ainda me odeia? Será que ele se arrepende? Quem nos cobriu então? Ele? Será que foi só uma média, porque eu salvei a vida dele?"  
Enquanto isso, Snape acordava, perguntas similares surgiam na mente dele, mas com menos insegurança e uma postura bem mais pragmática.  
Ela sentiu ele se mexer, e olhou para ele, ele não desviou o olhar, se estudaram, depois de um tempo, ela por um segundo de antecedência, desviou o olhar primeiro.  
Levantaram, olharam em volta, a procura de sabe-se lá o que, até que ele disse:  
\- Acho que está na hora do café da manhã. Ainda é cedo, mas podem ter alunos nos corredores, tente não ser vista.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se encaminhou para a porta, fez um feitiço bobo para ver através da parede, não tinha ninguém no corredor, então olhou para Snape confirmando com um sorrio tímido, saiu da sala.  
Deixando Snape com um grande lote de emoções novas e inusitadas.

Quando Cathy chegou a porta da sala comunal da grifinória caiu a ficha: Hermione e Ronald não sabiam onde ela tinha passado a noite, e deviam estar mortos de preocupação. Sem falar no quanto deviam estar xingando Snape pela detenção mais longa da história de Hogwarts.  
Não deu outra, do outro lado da porta a sala comunal estava vazia, exceto por um jovem de cabelos ruivos andando furiosamente de um lado para o outro da sala, e uma garota com cabelos armados e castanhos sentada de frente para a porta, Hermione se levantou e disse:  
\- Oh pelo amor de Deus, RONALD ELA ESTÁ AQUI! Onde eu que você se meteu? Saiu para ver a sala nova com o Snape as 21! Como diabos você só chegou agora?!  
\- Eu vou matar o Snape! Ele te deixou trabalhando a noite toda para compensar a noite de detenção, nao foi? Aposto como ficou puto que você ganhou uma sala! -Ron estava fora de si  
\- Ronald, eu te disse, não é culpa do professor, ele pode ser um bastardo, mas não desrespeitaria as regras! Está no livro de regras da escola! Nenhum professor pode manter os alunos em castigo passado as 3 a.m.  
\- Mione fala serio! Aquele cara não respeita regra nenhuma! Você por acaso conhece o seboso? Acredita mesmo que ele já leu algum livro de ética? Ou regras?  
\- Podem se acalmar, a culpa não foi dele.. Cathy tentou dizer, mas eles estavam mais absortos em sua própria discussão, Cathy então falou mais alto, mas mesmo assim bem humorada: Me pergunto quando vocês vão me deixar falar...  
Ainda que lançando olhares irritados um para o outro, se calaram para deixa-la falar.  
\- ele me liberou da detenção por volta da meia noite, eu me tranquei na minha nova sala desde então! Vocês sabem como eu sou com poções...  
A isso Hermione riu e olhou para Ron,  
\- Te disse que nada tinha acontecido, realmente Ronald, você poderia ser um pouco mais realista...

Ron ia responder que algo poderia muito bem ter acontecido, mas o retrato da sala comunal se abriu naquele momento, revelando a figura de Minerva McGonnagol  
\- srta. Potter, o diretor pediu para vê-la  
Enquanto Ron e Mione se entreolhavam, Cathy se despediu brevemente e saiu com a professora a caminho da sala de Dumbledore... Ela não sabia muito o que esperar dessa vez, seria algo relacionado a Severus?

\- Picolé de limão - Minerva disse a gárgula. Mas quando chegaram a porta, a professora a abriu e deixou Cathy passar, sem contudo acompanha-la,  
\- professora? Não vai entrar?  
\- Dumbledore deu ordens para te trazer aqui, e esperar na porta caso minha presença se faça necessária...  
Não é preciso dizer que McGonnagol não estava nem um pouco feliz com a ideia. E para falar bem a verdade, Cathy também não gostou muito de como as coisas soavam.  
Quando entrou, Dumbledore estava em sua escrivaninha, e a acolheu com um sorriso. Como Cathy continuava mortalmente séria, Dumbledore disse:  
\- Acalme-se minha criança, não é nada de ruim  
Como isso não pareceu ajudar muito, ele seguiu explicando:  
\- Você sabe que você e Severus tem de se casar logo, isso é, fazer o feitiço o quanto antes...  
-aaaaah, sim claro, é isso? Vamos marcar a data?  
\- Sim. Hoje, de madrugada.  
-Hoje?!  
\- Precisamente, então agora mesmo vamos começar a nos preparar para a cerimônia... Deve estar se perguntando o porque pedi que a professora McGonnagol ficasse esperando  
\- Sim senhor, e também gostaria de saber se agora que as coisas estão para realmente se efetivar, o senhor pretende contar para o resto da Ordem?  
-Bom, chamei a professora Minerva porque você vai precisar de alguém te ajudando hoje, e sei que vocês tem uma boa relação. Sobre o resto da Ordem, eles terão de saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, até porque eles se preocupam com essa guerra e com você tanto quanto eu, mas vou deixar isso para mais tarde, semana que vem ou na próxima, quero que você e Severo comecem sem ninguém dando palpite.  
Cathy estava meio estática, um pouco pálida, mas concordou com a cabeça.  
\- Bom, podemos discutir tudo isso mais tarde, agora vamos ver o planejamento para hoje. Posso então chamar a professora Minerva?  
Mais uma vez Cathy concordou com a cabeça, "eu vou me casar dentro de algumas horas" era só o que se passava por sua cabeça...

A professora entrou e Dumbledore lhe explicou toda a situação, a conexão das mentes, o feitiço do casamento, e por fim, quem era o noivo.  
Minerva obviamente não gostou da ideia, mas como sua personalidade não a permitia tomar decisões e fazer julgamentos a partir de emoções, ela apesar de lamentar muito, concordou que essa era a melhor solução e que iria sim ajudar no que fosse preciso.

Alguns poucos minutos depois Cathy e Minerva saíram juntas deixando Dumbledore para preparar Snape.

A tarde com Minerva estava sendo agradável, Cathy esperava ficar nervosa a tarde toda, mas tinham tanto a fazer que sobrara muito pouco tempo para pensar em sua noite de núpcias, até que Minerva disse:  
\- Bom, estamos quase prontas, já temos seu vestido, eu serei a madrinha, já temos a flor de lis, e já estou providenciando uma poção contraceptiva. Agora eu preciso falar com você sobre a ... consumação do casamento. Ela é essencial para o feitiço funcionar, você e o profes... E o Severus, estarão sozinhos e farão isso depois da cerimônia. Querida, eu sei que não é um assunto confortável, mas é fundamental que você me diga se tem alguma pergunta...

Cathy respondeu que não, afinal cinco anos de convivência com Lilá não permitiria que ela tivesse perguntas sobre a parte física do processo... E 'tem como pular essa parte?' não parecia uma pergunta válida, portanto, só restava dizer que não tinha perguntas e dar o assunto por encerrado... Estava terrivelmente ansiosa, e falar no assunto não ajudava em nada seus nervos.

Severus e Dumbledore tiveram uma tarde bem similar, comprar o terno, arrumar o local, preparar o feitiço. E a conversa deles sobre a noite de núpcias foi tão breve quanto a de Cathy e Minerva:

\- Quanto a consumação do casamento... -começou Dumbledore suavemente  
Snape o fuzilou com o mesmo olhar que desmaiava de medo os primeiranistas. A isso Dumbledore torceu os lábios e suspirou dizendo:  
\- Não adianta, teríamos que mencionar o assunto mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
\- Não vejo porque, eu obviamente sei o que tem que ser feito.  
\- Mas Severus, ela não é como as outras.. Ela pre... - Snape não deixou-o terminar a frase  
\- Dumbledore francamente!  
Eu sei que ela não é uma puta! Agora me deixe em paz, infernos! Já não basta que eu concordei com esse deu plano maluco?! Não quero mais ouvir nada disso. Basta.  
E com mais um suspiro de Dumbledore a conversa terminou ai.

A cerimonia seria realizada na Sala Precisa, e as 2 a.m. da noite de sábado para domingo todo o ritual estava pronto para começar.  
O noivo, vestido em um elegante terno bruxo preto, esperava por sua noiva no meio de um circulo de ervas afrodisíacas com várias velas de diferentes tamanhos espalhadas em sua volta. Dumbledore também se encontrava dentro do círculo, usando vestes que não poderiam pertencer a mais ninguém que não Albus Dumbledore, a frente dele estava um grande livro antigo aberto em cima de um bonito púlpito de madeira escura entalhada com antigos símbolos.  
Abriu-se a porta, e a noiva estava deslumbrante em um vestido bege claro, justo como um espartilho na parte de cima de renda encravado com lindas pedras pretas, e então várias camadas do mais leve véu formado uma volumosa saia que acariciava o chão quase sem toca-lo.  
Toda a luz da sala vinha do círculo, e ela foi levada por Minerva diretamente para lá. A professora também estava muito bonita, em um comportado vestido bruxo preto com alguns detalhes de renda dourada.  
Quando os noivos estavam mais perto, ambos em seus devidos lugares, ela teve o prazer de notar que ele estava mais belo que nunca, e ele pensava o mesmo dela. Claro, nenhum dos dois teve a coragem de demonstrar, ou sequer admitir para si próprios, mas mesmo assim vale mencionar o breve pensamento, pois fora a primeira vez que notaram-se verdadeiramente como homem e mulher.

O ritual era de todo muito simples, Dumbledore entoou algumas palavras em latim, Snape e Cathy derramaram algumas gotas de sangue em um caldeirão com uma poção antiga, da qual beberam em taças de prata encantadas com um feitiço proferido por Dumbledore. Alianças de ouro forjadas pelo poder conjunto de Minerva e Dumbledore foram colocadas ainda quentes nos dedos de Cathy e Severus. E pronto, estavam casados, por lei, por feitiço, agora só faltava a consumação para validar tudo.  
Mas vamos com calma agora, apressar a narrativa seria um erro.

Minerva e Albus foram cada um para seu lado, Cathy e Snape foram juntos para os aposentos do mestre.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nos aposentos do Mestre

Cap. 8- Nos aposentos do Mestre

A ida até o quarto fora silenciosa, passar pelas senhas, pela sala de estar magnificamente decorada também, nem uma palavra.  
Parados na ante sala, que era integrada ao quarto como em todo antigo castelo, o clima era tenso e pesado, a primeira palavra veio inesperadamente de Cathy:  
\- Temos um prazo para cumprir com... - sua voz foi morrendo a medida que falava  
Ele respondeu com um suspiro  
\- 5 horas  
Ela pareceu razoavelmente satisfeita com a resposta e propôs:  
\- Porque não sentamos um pouco...? Para... acalmar? Tenho certeza que seu dia foi tão longo quanto o meu...  
Ele não pareceu gostar da ideia, mas concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se na ponta do sofá, ela por sua vez achou melhor não sentar totalmente na outra extremidade, mas estava terrivelmente relutante em se sentar do lado dele, decidiu-se pelo meio termo.  
Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que ela, vendo o mini bar no canto da sala se levantou.  
\- Posso servi-lo um copo de wiskey? Ou quem sabe vodca?  
\- Não que isso vá resolver a situação, mas sim, aceito um wiskey  
Ela voltou com dois copos com gelo e a garrafa, ele havia bebido três copos e ela dois quando ele disse em uma voz baixa quase hesitante:  
\- Você já fez isso com mais alguém? - Seus lábios se contorcendo com angustia e raiva por se ver obrigado a estar em tal situação.  
Ela por sua vez ficou completamente vermelha e balançou a cabeça como quem diz que não.  
Passado alguns segundos ele percebeu o quanto o nervosismo dela aumentara após a pergunta dele.. Refletiu sobre isso, todas as mulheres com as quais ele tivera relações desse tipo estavam longe de serem puras, e ele não sabia como lidar com isso, mas respirando fundo mentalmente, disse:  
\- Eu não vou te machucar.  
Ela balançou a cabeça como quem não quer ouvir, terminou seu quarto copo de wiskey e muito rapidamente quase engolindo as palavras disse:  
\- Não intencionalmente você quer dizer, mas em nada ajuda pensar nisso agora e só vai piorar as coisas  
Ele entendeu a postura prática dela e internamente agradeceu muito por isso, decidiu entrar no mesmo modo pragmático que ela assumira. Ou pelo menos tentar, porque por incrível que pareça, ele estava mais hesitante que ela, afinal, era ele que estava voando cego ali, não tinha ideia de como ser agradável, e muito menos ser romantico.  
\- Certo, vamos logo acabar com isso... Eu ach...  
Antes que ele começasse a pensar de mais no assunto e voltasse a hesitar ela se moveu e ficou ao lado dele, levemente roçando suas pernas, inclinou-se levemente, mas faltou-lhe a coragem para terminar o que começara e beija-lo.  
Felizmente todos esses anos sem contato com o sexo oposto e os vários copos de wiskey pareceram fazer efeito nele. E ele a beijou.  
De leve a princípio, hesitante, mas profundamente sedutor, lábios macios e quentes acariciando os dela. Ela abriu espaço para língua dele entrar, e o beijo foi se aprofundando, o ângulo não favorecia, e ela mais do que ansiosa por mais, subiu no colo dele ponto os braços ao redor de seus ombros.  
Totalmente absorvidos pelo desejo e pela luxuria se esqueceram de tudo, de quem eram e porque estavam fazendo aquilo.  
Ele distribuía beijos quentes por todo o pescoço dela até onde o vestido permitia, ela gemia e arranhava sem piedade as costas e os braços dele. Não demorou muito e ela sentiu algo duro embaixo de si, e com um sorriso travesso, olhando para aqueles olhos pretos cheios de tesão, começou a levemente rebolar em cima dele.  
Ele ficou surpreso e extasiado por alguns segundos, mas não pode parar para analisar o que aquilo significava, estava focado demais nas maravilhosas sensações que aquela mulher estava lhe dando. Tirou o vestido dela e se afastou levemente para admira-la, nunca havia notado o quão sexy ela era.  
Sem aviso prévio levantou-se, levando ela entrelaçada em sua cintura e a jogou sem nenhuma delicadeza na cama.  
Naquela noite, eram dois animais selvagens sem tempo para formalidades.  
Tirou seus sapatos, a camisa, o cinto e as calças com a maior pressa do mundo, como se todo e qualquer tempo longe dela fosse um desperdício.  
Apesar do que ela pensava antes, embaixo de todas aquelas vestes negras estava um corpo de um deus grego, musculoso na medida certa e com alguns pelos no peito que desciam até entrar em sua boxer preta, que parecia que ia explodir com o enorme volume.  
Cathy teria ficado apreensiva, mas a tesão e a vontade sem sentido de o ter dentro dela tiravam toda sua racionalidade.  
Ele deitou em cima dela e passou a distribuir beijos por todo seu colo até chegar nos seios, deu toda atenção e cuidado a eles, beijava e lambia com uma aptidão fora do normal, e se deu por satisfeito quando Cathy deu um grito de prazer quando ele mordeu levemente um deles. Subiu novamente para beija-la na boca enquanto sua mão descia suavemente acariciando o corpo macio até chegar na calcinha agora totalmente encharcada de Cathy, começou a acaricia-la, suave no principio e depois com mais vigor, ela então decidiu dar a ele algum crédito e segurou seu pau, e enquanto ele á masturbava ela fazia o mesmo por ele, mas ela foi forçada a parar quando a primeira onda de orgasmo a atingiu, forte e devastadora, com as pernas tremendo e gemendo o nome dele ela pediu:  
\- Entra em mim. Agora.  
Ele, sádico como sempre fora, levanta uma sobrancelha e diz:  
\- O que disse querida?  
\- Severus, entra em mim porra!  
Ele sorri malicioso e esquecendo do mundo entra nela sem piedade.  
Ela travou por alguns momentos, a dor invadindo-a, confundindo seus pensamentos. Ele, entendendo o que acontecera da a ela alguns segundos para se acostumar, sem se mexer, começa a beija-la e tentar distrai-la, ela superado o primeiro choque da enorme extensão dele dentro dela, se acomoda um pouco embaixo dele, e acena como quem diz 'vá em frente'.  
Ele começa suaves movimentos de vai e vem, sem fazer força e bem devagar, ela parece bem com isso, e ele vai gradualmente aumentando a velocidade, ela era tão apertada que estava minando todo o auto-controle dele.  
Ele chega ao êxtase dentro dela, e após alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, se retira e deita ao lado dela.  
Se ajeitam levemente sob as cobertas e ela deixa escapar um 'Meu deus' ao que ele responde com 'eu sei' contendo algum duplo sentido.

Se alguma vez ouve algum, o efeito do álcool havia passado, e ele já parecia assimilar toda a situação, virou-se de costas para ela, e não se falaram mais.  
Cada um livre para agora finalmente analisar e tentar entender os últimos acontecimentos.

Nem Cathy, nem Severus dormiram naquela noite, afinal a conexão entre eles fora totalmente inesperada, e nenhum dos dois conseguia fazer com que a noite adquirisse algum sentido. E a manha veio sem que eles conseguissem entender nada, e quando o ser humano não entende ele fica com medo, e nesse caso muito particular, esses dois indivíduos entram no modo ataque quando com medo. Talvez por isso fossem tão bons em batalha. E certamente por isso que a manhã seguiu como seguiu.


	9. Chapter 9 - Domingo

Cap. 9- Domingo depois de sábado a noite

O sol entrava sem piedade pela janela das masmorras, que ambos esqueceram de fechar na noite anterior, por conta disso, quando deram 8h não fazia o menor sentido continuar fingindo que estavam dormindo. Ele foi o primeiro a levantar, dirigiu-se imediatamente ao banheiro, e ela aproveitou a deixa para se vestir, exceto que infelizmente, nem ela nem Minerva haviam se lembrado de preparar roupas para a manha seguinte. Estava totalmente perdida e com um mal humor enorme quando Snape saiu do banheiro.  
Ele já estava vestido, e ela estava sentada na cama, segurando as cobertas na altura dos ombros.  
\- Não entendeu a deixa para se vestir? -perguntou Snape, também mais mal humorado que o normal  
\- Bom dia para você também. Eu entendi sim, mas acontece que não tenho roupas.  
\- Santa inteligência dos grifinórios, como você pode ter esquecido suas roupas?! Certamente que você foi avisada que passaria o domingo aqui.  
\- Eu já entendi o erro Severus, o senhor perfeição nunca esqueceu de nada?  
\- Vamos focar em resolver o problema sim? Não pretendo ter uma mulher andando pelada pelos meus aposentos  
\- E eu certamente não pretendo sair dessa cama até estar devidamente vestida  
\- Porque não transfigura o vestido de ontem?  
\- Não acha que eu já teria feito isso se fosse possível? Tem proteções contra feitiços. Eu poderia transfigurar seus lençóis...  
\- Nem sonhe, é muito grande e você teria que corta-los, não vou permitir.  
\- mas eu só teria que...  
\- Nem pense!  
\- Ótimo! Foda-se. -disse Cathy resignada.  
\- Olha como fala comigo -disse ele ferino  
\- Não sou mais sua aluna esqueceu? Eu falo como eu quiser muito obrigada  
Snape ia responder algo, mas ao abrir a boca teve uma ideia, e após um sorrisinho maligno, foi ao seu armário e pegou uma de suas camisas sociais, daquelas azul claro com listras quase invisíveis brancas, voltou a cama e deixou a roupa cair aos pés de Cathy.  
\- Você deve estar louco se acha que eu vou vestir isso  
\- Então ficara totalmente a sua escolha, vista isso ou passe o dia na cama sem comida e nada para fazer.  
Dito isso saiu do quarto e foi tomar café da manha.  
Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, não tinha problema algum em usar uma camisa masculina, mas não daria essa satisfação a ele, no entanto, não podia ficar na cama, precisava urgentemente de um banho, precisava descobrir onde estava sua varinha e suas roupas intimas, e precisava comer alguma coisa. Então o que podia fazer? Decidiu-se por algo bem mais arriscado, fechou a porta do quarto com a magia básica que ela podia fazer com as mãos, levantou da cama e teve a feliz surpresa de encontrar sua calcinha aos pés da cama, o sutiã lembrou-se que estava na outra sala, e sua varinha devia estar junto. Encontrou um problema, sua ideia era transfigurar a camisa, mas sem a varinha seria muito improvável ter um bom resultado. Tomou seu banho, e se enrolou na toalha, tirou os lençóis machados de sangue para lavar, e arrumou o quarto, tudo isso para evitar ver Snape com tão pouca roupa, a toalha era curta e toda sua perna esta exposta. A fome reclamava alto, e precisava da sua varinha, não teve jeito, abriu a porta e foi direto para o sofá, Snape estava sentado lendo o jornal na cadeira da mesa do café.  
A cena que se seguiu foi ridiculamente constrangedora, ele deixou cair o jornal quando a viu passar enrolada em sua toalha de banho, ela estava completamente envergonhada e desesperada procurado suas coisas. Achou o sutiã no chão, e procurava a varinha entre o almofadado do sofá quando a toalha deu indícios de que ia cair, com o nó desfeito, Cathy agora segurava a toalha com uma mão e procurava com a outra. Achou a varinha finalmente, estava perto de onde estivera sentada no começo da noite, assim que encontrou correu o mais rápido que pode de volta para o quarto e fechou a porta atras de si, deixando Snape desnorteado com o jornal esquecido no chão.  
Até que 10min depois a porta do quarto tornou a se abrir e de lá saiu Cathy Potter, usando um vestido azul claro com listras regulares branca, na parte do busto tinham uma fileira de botões, onde só o último estava aberto, para finalizar, uma fita de seda que ela achou no quarto amarrada para criar uma cintura alta logo abaixo do busto e o comprimento um pouco quase nada maior que a toalha. O cabelo estava agora seco e apresentando lindos cachos suaves nas pontas. Ela ficou vermelha ao vê-lo a encarado, mas continuou seu caminho a mesa de café. Quando ela já estava sentada, Snape diz:  
\- Não espere poder tomar café a esse horário todos os dias, se acontecer de levantar mais tarde se vire para arrumar seu próprio café. E eu gostaria muitíssimo de saber quem foi que te deu permissão para alterar a minha camisa? Você já agora mesmo desfazer is...  
Cathy já havia superado o embaraço inicial e o interrompeu no meio da frase.  
\- Não me encha a paciência Severus, eu vou lhe devolver a camisa exatamente como você me deu, quanto ao café não se preocupe, eu sei me virar na cozinha muito obrigada.  
Dito isso ela levantou e ia sentar no outro sofá, deixar por isso mesmo mas ele não deixou, ele tinha que soltar um comentário ferino, se não não seria Severus Snape.  
\- É bom mesmo, por que eu sou razoavelmente exigente com comida.  
Cathy lembrou-se da pasta azul, dada a ela a tanto tempo que tinha esquecido seu conteúdo até agora, claro que teriam que discuti-la ainda hoje, mas discutir com Snape parecia-lhe muito mais necessário.  
\- Se pensa que eu vou ficar bancando a esposa pode esquecer  
\- Vai fazer o que o feitiço mandar  
\- é infelizmente vou, mas se você pensa que eu vou lavar louça, arrumar a casa, cuidar da sua bagunça você está tremendamente enganado!  
A essa altura Snape já tinha levantado, e ele e Cathy estavam a centímetros um do outro, mas gritavam como se estivessem em lados opostos da sala.  
\- Não me venha com essa agora mulher! Eu não preciso de uma garota qualquer arrumando a minha bagunça! Estive muito bem sozinho todos esses anos!  
\- Esteve jura? Porque pelo seu inacreditável mal humor nos últimos anos não pareceu. Na verdade a teoria sempre foi falta de sexo... -disse Cathy maldosa  
\- Não seja insolente garota, criancinhas estúpidas, você não sabe nada da minha vida!  
\- Ah não? Porque nunca ninguém viu mulher alguma com você...  
\- Talvez porque eu, diferente de você, não precise ficar me esfregando pelos quatro cantos de Hogwarts  
\- O que você está sugerindo?! Fale de uma vez.  
\- Precisa mesmo que eu seja mais claro? Ou acha que ninguém viu você e um dos gêmeos Weasley por ai?  
\- Cite uma única vez que viu isso acontecer. Ou que alguém viu e te contou.  
Droga, ele estava blefando, não tinha nem ideia do que se falava sobre ela, e só sabia do namoro dela com o Weasley por causa da discussão dela e Malfoy durante sua aula.  
\- Quantos anos acha que eu tenho? Não fico prestando atenção nas fofocas  
\- Você é frustrante! Não sei quantos anos tem, me diz, quantos? Uns 50? -disse ela debochando  
Ele quase perdeu o controle depois dessa, mas em vez de dar-lhe um tapa respondeu:  
\- 50 acha mesmo? Porque ontem mesmo eu dei conta de uma vadia de 15  
Ela era bem mais impulsiva que ele, e deu-lhe o maior tapa na cara que Snape recebeu em toda sua vida, seguido das palavras:  
\- COMO VOCÊ OUSA DESGRAÇADO?  
Dito isso ela voltou ao quarto e bateu a porta.

Ele soube que tinha ido muito longe assim que terminou a frase, mas não tinha mais o que fazer, por duas horas ele esperou que ela saísse do quarto para o almoço, mas ela não deu sinal de que pretendia sair dali.

Ela não ficou no quarto se lamentando, muito menos chorando, saiu da sala porque estava irritada, sabia, ela sabia que seria assim, ofensas o dia inteiro, os dois quase se matando todo dia, inacreditável que não chegaram a cruzar varinhas logo hoje.  
Procurou onde ele havia enfiado a pasta azul dele, e achou-a logo em cima da escrivaninha, estava folhando suas páginas e pensando que a culpa não fora 100% dele afinal, não fora nada gentil falar sobre a idade dele...

De nada iria adiantar ficar sentada no quarto, então, ainda com a raiva inundando cada poro de seu corpo, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu imediatamente a ele:  
\- Se mencionar de novo o que aconteceu ontem a noite, pode acreditar que vou fazer da sua vida a pior possível, me entendeu? Vou bagunçar as suas coisas, vou convidar amiguinhos grifinórios para vir aqui, vou cozinhar a pior comida possível, e muito mais. Você pode gritar e discutir o quanto quiser, ser irracional o quanto quiser, mas se você mencionar de novo o que acontece naquele quarto sua vida vai ficar mais difícil do que já é? ME ENTENDEU?

Ela disse tudo isso sem respirar nenhuma vez, não sabia explicar por que não conseguia aguentar o assunto, mas simplesmente não podia ouvir a respeito sem que varias emoções a inundassem, e como não compreendia nenhuma delas, aquilo era simplesmente o cúmulo do irritante.  
Snape não era nenhum grifinório para voltar a gritar com ela, por mais que ele estivesse com vontade, então simplesmente respondeu:  
\- Na sua imaginação era para eu estar com medo agora? Vamos, esqueça isso, tenho que almoçar.

Ela não soube direito como responder a isso, estava esperando uma resposta muito diferente, então como não sabia mais o que fazer só o seguiu até onde o almoço estava servido.

Cathy percebeu que era a mesma comida servida no salão principal, e então lhe ocorreu:

\- Oh Deus! Não disse nada a Ron e Hermione... Sai ontem com Minerva e Dumbledore sem lhes contar nada, e não voltei até agora! Não sei nem o que fazer! Não há uma desculpa nem meramente razoável para a minha ausência! - ela disse isso em voz alta, mas pelo seu tom de voz parecia que falava mais com si, e não esperava uma resposta - Vou mandar uma carta a Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer certamente

\- Ou você podia simplesmente contar-lhes a verdade. Estou francamente chocado que não tenha feito semanas atras quando isso começou.

\- Se está chocado é porque não me conhece. - ela comentou isso suavemente, e apesar da frase, não era um convite para briga, era só um fato, e ele entendeu isso

\- Assim como você também não me conhece, não que isso vá mudar devido as circunstancias, não vai.  
\- Eu não disse nada  
\- Ótimo

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, mas Snape não era homem de ignorar o que lhe incomodava, ele era um curioso incansável, assim como ela também era, e por isso, precisava continuar

\- Então?  
\- o que?  
\- Por que não contou a eles? - ele tentava parecer desinteressado, mas ela não engoliu tão fácil  
\- Por que? Interessado? Achei q tinha dito.. - ela foi interrompida  
\- Não estou interessado  
\- Ótimo

Mais silencio, e dessa vez o orgulho dele não o permitiu que insistisse. Dessa vez ela quem continuou, impelida a falar a ele a verdade, principalmente porque era um homem inteligente demais para não se aproveitar para absorver de suas opiniões. Claro ela não via dessa forma, ela só pensava que queria manter o almoço razoavelmente pacifico.

\- Há alguns anos parei de contar sobre as coisas que acontecem para eles, porque as coisas já são difíceis sem ficar preocupada com as preocupações deles, entende?

Ele pareceu confuso, então ela continuou.

\- Se eu falo para a Hermione que eu tenho pesadelos toda noite, ela não me deixará em paz por pelo menos um mês, me fará procurar Dumbledore, Minerva, Madame Ponfrey, e quem mais ela achar prudente porque ela quer entender o problema. E ela não aprova o tipo de solução que eu geralmente ponho em prática...  
\- que seria...? - perguntou ele se esquecendo de fingir que não estava interessado  
\- Bom, para os pesadelos foi a poção para dormir... Hermione diz que isso é desviar do problema.  
\- E o que você acha que é? - resolveu especular ele

Ela não gostou muito do tom e da pergunta dele, e respondeu um tanto seca  
\- Resolver a parte imediata do problema, manter as aparências, é uma solução temporária, mas eficaz. É tudo o que eu preciso no momento.  
\- Isso diz mais de você do que é capaz de imaginar - comentou ele  
\- Eu sei muito bem o que isso diz de mim, é por isso que não gostei da pergunta

A isso ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça como quem concorda, e ela não entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas para ser justa, ele também não entendia direito.

Seguiram com o almoço quietos, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, até que estavam no final da sobremesa quando ele disse:  
\- Temos que discutir sobre o conteúdo daquela pasta.  
Ela concorda com a cabeça apesar de não muito feliz. E no final do almoço, com um gesto da varinha de Snape, a mesa foi tirada e a pasta azul veio flutuando até que pousou suavemente exatamente no meio da mesa.

A pasta se abriu de forma que os dois pudessem ler sem dificuldades, e a primeira regra dizia assim:

"O casal deve dormir na mesma cama todos os dias."

Foi Cathy quem leu em voz alta, e assim que acabou de ler, comentou:  
\- Essa regra vai me gerar muitos problemas no futuro... Não tem como sair do dormitório das garotas sem acordar ninguém todas as noites, tampouco posso simplesmente vir direto para cá, elas iriam me perguntar onde tenho passado a noite, e não importa o que eu responda Lilá Brown fará o favor de deixar Hogwarts inteira sabendo.

\- Dumbledore deve ter um plano para isso, e se não tiver acho que eu tenho  
\- Mesmo? No que pensou?  
\- Um feitiço para ficar invisível, assim pode sair de lá sem ser vista andando por Hogwarts toda noite, e um feitiço silenciador para garantir que não acordem com você saindo  
Cathy concordou com a cabeça e comentou:  
\- Já é um começo, mas ainda me causará problemas caso alguma delas acorde de madrugada e visse minha cama vazia. De qualquer forma, podemos resolver isso mais tarde... Vamos ver a próxima

" Para que o feitiço se mantenha, o casal deve realizar o ato sexual pelo menos 2 vezes por semana"

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, ela olhando para a regra, e ele olhando para Cathy, ambos com a expressão difícil de ler, mas pelo menos um tom mais pálidos.

\- Creio que temos que nos programar em relação as datas e os horários, uma vez que nós não temos hmm... Um ... Romance espontâneo, por assim dizer... - disse Cathy muito incomodada  
\- Datas?  
\- Ora pelo amor de Deus, você me entendeu, não me faça soletrar  
Entendimento passou pelos olhos de Snape quando ele entendeu a que ela se referia:  
\- Certo. Bom. Hmm. Certo. Acho melhor você decidir isso. - Snape estava muito desconcentrado.

Ela não esperava isso dele, mas também, ela não sabia direito o que esperar dele.  
\- Eu?  
\- Sim, afinal você tem, hmm, períodos em que não podemos fazer isso certo? Temos que programar para que não aconteça das datas coincidirem...  
\- AH. Certo, farei as contas e volto te avisar mais tarde.  
-Hm... Certo... Não seria bom fazer algumas poções contraceptivas?  
\- Pode deixar, eu já tenho uma em estoque, e posso continuar abastecendo conforme acabar...

Seguiram então para a próxima, e para a próxima, e para a próxima depois daquela, a lista era razoavelmente longa, e o vocabulário didático e absoluto não deixava espaço para muita discussão, até que chegaram nas regras intituladas 'Como ele desejar...' dessa página as regras seguiam assim:

"A esposa deve usar apenas as roupas que o marido permitir"

\- O que diabos?! - exclamou Cathy indignada  
\- Lembre-se que isso foi escrito na Idade Média, não é exatamente moderno  
\- Ah Deus! - disse Cathy muito aborrecida - Ótimo, esplendido, você tem algum problema com alguma roupa minha?  
\- Não precisa se aborrecer, eu não tenho problema algum com nenhuma das suas roupas e te dou minha permissão para usar o que quiser - disse ele com um sorriso de canto da boca, parecia até que estava gostando daquilo, sádico como ele era  
\- Obrigada mestre - replicou ela cheia de sarcasmo, virando os olhos

Veio então a segunda regra:  
"Depois de casados, a esposa tem o dever de cozinhar para seu marido"

\- Ora, isso é um tanto vago, pode ser todos os dias ou apenas uma vez por mês ou por ano, como é que deveríamos saber? - comentou Snape um pouco confuso

\- Espere, tem um papel aqui - Cathy apontava para um papelzinho colado do lado da regra, que por ser branco da mesma cor da folha passara despercebido  
Abriram o papel e reconheceram de imediato a letra de Dumbledore, o bilhete dizia  
"Bom dia, como você pode ver a regra ao lado é vaga, e deixa espaço para especulação, eu fiz algumas pesquisas, chequei em livros que falavam do feitiço, e li relatos de casais que também optaram por casar-se na magia. Me parece que quando foi escrito a regra queria dizer que o homem deveria comer comida caseira feita pela mulher todos os dias, mas após muita pesquisa, descobri que cozinhando apenas uma vez por semana o feitiço não se quebra. Atenciosamente, Albus Dumbledore.

\- Vai saber onde ele achou uma informação dessas, mas se ele diz, acho que domingo é uma boa não? Afinal nos outros dias somos obrigados a comer no salão principal. - disse Cathy

\- Sim, mas ainda levantara suspeitas se todo domingo nem eu nem você aparecermos no salão - pensou Snape

\- Hm está certo, façamos o seguinte, já que temos como opcional o jantar de sábado, o almoço e o jantar de domingo, podemos revezar, a cada semana muda, e sem um padrão fixo, assim será mais difícil para alguém que estiver procurando algo.

\- Me parece bom, mas ainda temos o problema de que sempre que um estiver ausente o outro também estará

Levou algum tempo, mas ela teve uma ideia  
\- Já sei, será suspeito se somente nos dois se ausentarmos juntos sempre, por tanto, podemos as vezes pedir comida no quarto para os elfos e o outro vai no salão, e se isso não for possível, Minerva já sabe de tudo, e eu vou ter que contar a Hermione e Ron algum dia, se mais algum professor souber, então com a ausência deles ficará menos suspeito entende? Tudo o que vão notar é que várias pessoas não apareceram. A ideia é que dentro de um grupo grande nós dois podemos sair do foco.

\- Brilhante - Snape deixou escapar  
Cathy olhou imediatamente para ele, mortalmente surpresa pelo elogio  
A isso ele fuzilou ela com os olhos como quem diz 'comente sobre isso e você morre'. Ela não ligou muito, deu um sorrisinho contido e continuaram.

O sorriso logo morreu da boca de Cathy quando leu a próxima regra:  
" A limpeza da casa faz parte da tarefa da mulher, se o marido assim desejar ela poderá usar magia"

\- Ora francamente! - ela esbravejou  
\- Acalme-se, podemos ignorar essa ai  
Cathy ficou confusa - Como assim ignorar?  
\- Bom, eu nunca fui fã de limpeza semanal, então desenvolvi um feitiço que mantêm a casa sempre limpa veja:  
Dito isso ele pegou um copo de água e derramou no chão, logo em seguida derrubou o copo que sendo de vidro, quebrou-se em mil pedaços  
Nem 2 segundos depois a água magicamente sumiu, e os pedaços de copo flutuaram para junto dos outros, Cathy pode ver os pedaços formarem um novo copo com aquele leve brilho de magia em volta, então o copo pousou na mesa suavemente e sem um único arranhão.  
\- Isso é brilhante! Genial! - disse ela surpresa  
Ele manteve sua expressão cuidadosamente indecifrável e continuou a falar:  
\- Como vê, não há trabalho de limpeza que se faça necessário, vou te ensinar esse feitiço e você pode lança-lo sob a casa, assim, cumprimos a regra de que você deverá estar encarregada da limpeza.  
\- Perfeito então, resolvido

Continuaram com as regras sem muitos problemas, e quando algo surgia um deles sempre parecia bolar uma resposta, e aquele sorriso sádico só apareceu em Snape mais uma única vez, e foi na seguinte regra:

"A esposa só terá amigos que seu marido aprovar e permitir, e não deverá falar com aqueles que ele já não gosta"

Assim que Cathy leu a regra ela soube que estava condenada, e ficou muito aborrecida, até deixou escapar um palavrão nada bonito. A isso Snape ainda olhava para a regra, e apesar de não estar sorrindo, seu divertimento estava mais do que claro em seus olhos.  
\- Interessante - comentou ele daquele jeito barítono de sempre  
\- O que? Me diga o que diabos tem de interessante nisso?  
\- Bom, agora eu vou descobrir umas das poucas perguntas para a qual eu não tive resposta  
\- Desde quando você tem perguntas sobre a minha vida?  
\- Começou na noite em que curou aquela hemorragia - comentou ele suave

Cathy começou a ficar desconfiada, pois não sabia a onde ele queria chegar com aquilo, mas uma coisa ela sabia, coisa boa não era.  
\- E que perguntas foram essas? Quem sabe eu posso responde-las?  
\- Não não, estou longe de ser idiota, alguma dessas perguntas eu já respondi, sozinho, se eu te falar quais são as outras além de não me responder a verdade você vai começar a agir com mais cuidado e a medir as palavras, de forma que eu nunca descubra a verdade.

Durante essa fala a expressão de Cathy se fechou na melhor poker face já vista por Snape, que continuava com o brilho de divertimento no olhar.

\- Então por que me diz que vai descobrir a resposta de uma dessas perguntas agora?  
\- Simples, porque se quiser manter seus amiguinhos terá de me contar.  
\- Então me diga qual é a pergunta.  
\- Muito bem, a regra diz que eu devo aprovar seus amigos, me diga por que eu devo aprova-los?

Agora o brilho de divertimento também se encontrava nos olhos de Cathy.  
\- Essa não é a pergunta.  
\- Não? - ele fingiu surpresa  
\- Não. Essa é uma pergunta disfarçando o que você realmente quer saber.  
\- Muito inteligente. Mas terá de me responder se quiser que eu os aprove, porque por enquanto, eu odeio grifinórios e vou continuar odiando.

Engraçado como podemos ver ai a diferença entre eles, enquanto ele estava no modo soldado o tempo todo, ela só entrava na personagem quando necessário. Mas dentro da personagem, ambos eram igualmente perfeitos. O problema é que ele não conhecia esse lado dela, uma vez que ela tinha o cuidado de não mostra-lo além do necessário, ela conhecia as táticas dele, ele não estava familiarizado com as dela. Portanto, o inesperado aconteceu: ela ganhou essa batalha.

\- Tem algo que você não pensou  
\- Ah sim? Diga me o que então  
\- Não acha que deveria te dar uma chance para deduzir, será menos humilhante  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, já desconfiado de algum perigo. Ela explicou suavemente e em apenas uma batida.  
\- Estamos em um casamento secreto, não acha que seria suspeito se eu simplesmente nunca mais falasse com os dois amigos que eu venho trazendo desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. - ela disse destruidora  
\- Poderia fingir uma briga.. - tentou ele  
\- Ora vamos Severus, reconheça, não terá sua resposta tão cedo, afinal, se eu fosse brigar com eles, teria que ter sido antes da cerimonia não? Pois agora já não posso mais falar com eles.

\- Bom, parece que não terei minha resposta  
\- Parece que não  
\- Fui realmente espero de disfarçar a minha pergunta  
\- De fato foi - concedeu ela, e pararam por ai, seguindo para as próximas regras

Ele pode observar que enquanto ele manteve o soldado, ela foi gradualmente reduzindo a mascara até que estava tão normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. Algo a mais para Severus Snape refletir e formular perguntas.


	10. Chapter 10 - A primeira semana

Cap. 10- A primeira semana

O domingo seguiu normalmente depois daquilo, ela pegou um livro que encontrou na biblioteca dele, e ele fez o mesmo, sentaram cada um em uma poltrona, e não trocaram palavra pelo resto do dia. Ela deveria ir embora por volta das 18h, e ela fechou seu livro as 17h em ponto, repousou suavemente as mãos em cima do livro fechado em seu colo e olhou para a lareira.

Se pôs a pensar, tinha muitas coisas para resolver e sabia que não teria paz assim que saísse daqueles aposentos, então começou a planejar o que devia fazer.  
Primeiro, as datas que diria a Severus para não coincidir com seu ciclo menstrual, não teria como calcular dois dias em absoluto que estaria imunes para sempre, mas achou que sábado e quarta-feira seria uma boa ideia, afinal estariam bem distribuídos pela semana, e como já haviam começado isso no sábado, pareceu-lhe lógico.  
Outros problemas, ela não podia simplesmente sair pelas masmorras usando aquele vestido, mesmo que ele não quisesse a camisa de volta, ela ainda precisava do uniforme, mandaria um carta a Minerva e pediria que viesse aqui as 18h trazendo uma muda com seu uniforme. O que mais? Ron e Hermione. O que diria para eles...  
Pensou então em lhes contar a verdade, seria uma incrível traição manter aquilo escondido por mais tempo, eles obviamente ficariam bravos, mas não adiantava em nada postergar a tarefa. Como contaria para eles? Não era como se pudesse simplesmente chegar e dizer "oi, eu sei, eu sei, sumi faz algumas horas, é que eu estava com meu marido, ontem foi a nossa cerimonia, aaaah e só para avisar, ele é Severus Snape."  
Cathy se levantou e pediu a Snape papel e tinta, este lhe apontou a mesinha perto da janela. Escreveu algumas poucas palavras a Minerva, explicando o problema das roupas e perguntando se podia passar por lá por volta das 18h.  
Quando Cathy terminou de escrever eram somente 17h30, tinha tempo livre para pensar em seu marido e suas perguntas misteriosas. Achava muito engraçado que ele preferisse descobrir sozinho as informações do que perguntar a ela. Afinal, ela já havia lhe contado muito sobre si, e infelizmente, ela ainda não sabia quase nada dele. Já sabia uma ou duas coisas de como lidar com sua personalidade, seu temperamento, alguma de suas manias, mas não conhecia sua história.  
Ela estava perdida nesses pensamentos que nem percebeu que o estava encarando.  
\- Precisa de alguma coisa? - perguntou ele um pouco irritado por estar sendo observado  
\- Uma coruja, para enviar essas cartas, tem uma? - respondeu ela prontamente, tentando disfarçar o vermelho leve que surgia em suas bochechas.  
\- Claro que sim, mas me de a carta porque ela não gosta muito de receber ordens de estranhos.  
Dito isso ela entregou-lhe as cartas, e ele sumiu em um dos quartos que ela ainda não havia entrado, em seguida voltou sem nada nas mãos.  
\- Pronto.  
\- Obrigada.

Ele deu um curto aceno com a cabeça e se preparava para voltar a ler quando ela, como a grifinória que era, decidiu entrar na briga sem um plano formado.  
-Severus?  
\- Sim...? - perguntou ele já levemente na defensiva  
\- Por que eu não sei nada do seu passado?  
\- Porque senhorita Potter nós não somos um casal romântico. Não há absolutamente nenhum motivo para que precise saber do meu passado, nem nada a meu respeito aliais.  
Aquela resposta não doeu em Cathy tanto quanto se pode imaginar, mas de qualquer forma, ela estava no meio da luta, sentir dor não era uma opção.  
\- Você sabe muito sobre meu passado - apontou ela  
\- E a culpa é minha que você escolheu ficar me falando? - agora ele estava realmente irritado, era um bom argumento  
\- Você fala como se não tivesse insistido - disse ela com algum deboche  
\- Você fala como se lhe fosse impossível negar, você estava sob a Veritassedum por acaso? - replicou ele agora totalmente debochado

O problema é que ela se irritou e desistiu, se sentou no sofá e o mais perigoso aconteceu, ela tinha tempo livre. Mente vazia é oficina do diabo como se costuma dizer.

Relembrando os últimos segundos ela fez uma analise estranha, a discussão não era mais como antes nas aulas de poções, ele já não abusava de sua autoridade para passar por cima dos argumentos dela. Eles discutiam em pé de igualdade. Ela se perguntava o motivo disso, quando isso havia mudado? Desde quando ela se sentia igual a Severus Snape? Naquela noite que conversaram sobre a guerra? Por que raios ele fazia tanta questão de ser tão fechado?Naquela noite ele havia falado, respondeu tudo que ela perguntou na maior calma, com exceção de algumas coisas potencialmente perigosas, por causa de sua conexão com Voldemort. Por que agora era diferente? O que ele tinha tanto anseio de esconder? Não estava pensando em saber do passado dele porque estavam casados ou qualquer baboseira romântica que se possa pensar, ela tinha vontade de saber, simplesmente porque ele tinha vontade de esconder. Ela iria descobrir.

As divagações de Snape iam para um lado muito diferente, mais perigoso. Ele pensava no seu passado, mais especificamente em como seria a reação dela se ele realmente contasse algo. Deu de ombros mentalmente. Nojo era a reação mais provável, pensava ele.

O tempo passou e Minerva bateu na porta, entrou na ante-sala de Snape e esperou que Cathy se trocasse.  
Ela até queria trocar uma ou duas palavras com Snape, mas anos e anos convivendo com o professor, ela sabia quando seu humor não estava dos melhores e quando não era prudente incomoda-lo.

As despedidas foram estranhas, estavam um pouco sem jeito, um pouco desconcentrados, e com apenas um aceno de cabeça dado a distancia, separaram-se. Cathy seguiu Minerva pelo corredor, e Snape ficou finalmente sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Cathy e Minerva seguiram pelos corredores sem problema algum, e se alguém as visse ali certamente pensaria que Cathy estaria mais uma vez tomando dura do Snape e Minerva estaria mais uma vez a resgatando.

\- Não precisa me acompanhar Minerva, se puder só me dizer a senha da torre... - disse Cathy querendo poupar a professora  
\- Oh, não estamos indo para a torre, não ainda, o professor Dumbledore quer falar com você.

A conversa com Dumbledore foi mais do de sempre, ele perguntara como ela estava, ela respondeu 'bem' como sempre, ele insistiu com os olhos brilhantes porque sabia que não era verdade, porque nunca era verdade, mas dessa vez ela não sentiu como se ele simplesmente soubesse a verdade pelos olhos dela. Não. O feitiço de casamento estava mesmo completo, pois a oclumencia de Severus a estava protegendo.  
Aquilo era muito inusitado, mas bom de alguma forma.  
Dumbledore mostrou um sorrisinho de quem entende e aprova, e continuou a conversa  
\- Bom, agora que Voldemort não tem mais acesso a sua mente, você está formalmente convidada a Ordem da Fenix  
O coração de Cathy deu um pulo, ela agradeceu e ele continuou:  
\- A próxima reunião é no próximo sábado e você irá comigo, uma vez que não pode sair de Hogwarts e chegar na sede sozinha

\- Dumbledore? - perguntou ela com receio  
\- Eu temo que sim querida  
\- Eu vou mesmo ter que dizer a todos eles que estou casada com o professor Snape?  
\- Infelizmente não há como não informa-los, eu sinto muito  
\- Então pode pelo menos me fazer um favor?  
\- O que quiser minha criança  
\- Me deixe ir até lá, essa semana, antes de sábado, para contar a Sirius e Remus, eles não merecem descobrir isso de surpresa junto com todo o resto da Ordem.  
\- Me parece muito sensato, quinta a tarde está bom?  
\- Está sim, obrigada diretor  
\- Vou mandar uma carta a Remus pedindo que ele esteja lá nesse horário, e vocês três poderão conversar tranquilos  
\- Bom, não acho que haverá tranquilidade alguma nessa conversa, mas enfim...

Acontece que Dumbledore não precisava entrar na mente de ninguém para saber o que se passava por lá  
\- Você deve contar a seus amigos - disse ele muito calmo  
\- Eu sei  
\- Eles não vão se irritar  
\- Não minta para mim - respondeu Cathy já um pouco derrotada  
\- Jamais mentiria para você, eu tenho uma ideia de como não irrita-los, uma que você não pensou porque é muito correta  
\- Então você tem uma ideia  
\- Sim, de fato tenho. Ponha a culpa em mim.  
\- Oh diretor, eu já ia fazer isso, claro que não ia falar que o casamento foi ideia minha e que a escolha de noivo foi completamente voluntária!  
\- Não não, você não me entendeu, diga a eles que eu pedi que você não contasse nada a ninguém!  
Entendimento começou a se passar pelos olhos de Cathy, e Dumbledore continuou:  
\- Diga, que eu achei melhor que você não falasse nada a ninguém, por questões de sigilo, e então eles vão perguntar o porque você contar tudo justo agora, e você dirá que está na verdade quebrando sua promessa a mim, que era de que eles saberiam quando fossem maiores de idade e portanto convidados para a Ordem, mas você não achou isso justo, e queria que eles soubessem antes da Ordem, por isso, estava contando tudo agora, veja, não será visto como traição ter omitido tudo até agora, porque além de não ter sido por vontade própria, você estava por lealdade a eles, quebrando uma promessa importantíssima a mim.

Cathy ficou olhando para Dumbledore com uma leve expressão de surpresa no rosto, depois de alguns segundos de silencio absoluto ela disse:  
\- Sabe de uma coisa Dumbledore? As vezes eu acho que você deveria estar na Slytherin. Seu plano é maquiavélico, mas infelizmente não há outro, vou seguir com o que você me disse  
\- Não sou slytherin, mas temos que reconhecer que para vencer uma guerra precisamos ser estratégicos, e isso é ser slytherin  
\- Não foi uma crítica... Eu só - tentou se desculpar Cathy  
\- não, não foi uma crítica, eu sei que você não tem preconceitos de casas, já reparei que você tem mais de um amigo slytherin, eu só estava desabafando minha cara, eu não gosto muito de fazer planos e montar estratégias, mas eu preciso, como líder de uma guerra, é preciso que alguém faça isso.  
\- Claro

Depois de calorosas despedidas e muitos doces trouxas, Cathy seguiu finalmente para a torre da Grifinória.

A conversa com Ron e Hermione se seguiu exatamente como Dumbledore previu, e agora estavam os três sentados de frente a lareira, mudos, o silencio já durava alguns vários minutos quando Ron disse:  
\- De todas as pessoas nesse mundo, e ele foi escolher logo o Snape  
Cathy suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada  
\- Está ai algo que eu queria saber, por que Snape? Afinal ele não é o único oclumente do mundo, pode até ser que seja o melhor da Inglaterra, mas certamente há outros tão bons quanto ele em algum lugar do mundo - disse Hermione  
\- Eu também não sei - respondeu Cathy - Imagino que por causa do tempo, precisávamos resolver tudo antes que Voldemort de desse conta da ligação entre nossas mentes, o que poderia ser a qualquer minuto  
\- E Snape foi a escolha mais perto - terminou Hermione resignada  
\- E Snape foi a escolha mais perto - repetiu Cathy sem nenhuma intonação na voz, agora ela se perguntava se esse fora o único motivo de Dumbledore, algo a se pensar

As aulas passavam normalmente naquela segunda-feira, a aula de poções que Cathy estivera receosa se provou sem motivos para receio, Snape estava exatamente igual a todas as outras aulas de poções desde que entrou em Hogwarts, e tudo seguiu normalmente  
Os três passaram a tarde fazendo tarefas embaixo de uma árvore do enorme jardim de Hogwarts, como se tudo fosse exatamente como sempre fora.  
Até que o jantar acabou e Cathy sabia para onde tinha que ir, um pouco antes do jantar começar ela recebera uma carta de Dumbledore, dizendo que havia conversado com Severus e os feitiços propostos por ele pareciam uma ótima ideia. Estava na carta uma boa explicação de como realizar os feitiços, algumas instruções e o horário que deveria ir para lá.  
Terminou seu jantar, seguiu como se nada para a torre, junto com Hermione e Ron, ficaram um pouco na sala comunal para não levantar suspeitas, e depois as meninas seguiram para seu dormitório, Hermione e Cathy tinham combinado um sinal que Hermione deveria dar a Cathy quando as outras garotas já estivessem adormecidas, não demorou muito e Mione bateu uma vez na madeira da cama, Cathy entendeu como o sinal e fez sua parte. Lançou um feitiço silenciador em si própria, abriu as cortinas e saiu de sua cama, despediu-se de Hermione e saiu do dormitório, assim que saiu lançou o feitiço de desilusão, e seguiu caminhando até as masmorras, passou pelas três senhas até chegar aos aposentos do professor e o encontrou deitado do lado esquerdo da cama com um livro na mão.  
Ele levantou os olhos para ela e disse em uma voz seca e direta:  
\- Correu como esperado?  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, também seca e direta.  
Ele respondeu com um aceno similar ao dela e fechou o livro.  
Uma coisa muito engraçada aconteceu, ambos estavam sentados na cama, e exatamente ao mesmo tempo pegaram frasquinhos com a mesma poção dentro.  
Ela tirou de dentro de suas vestes, e a dele estava no criado mudo, ambos olharam para o frasco do outro, surpresos  
Claro, ele sabia que ela tomava aquilo, e se ela tivesse pensado a respeito também teria deduzido que ele tomava.  
O dialogo que se seguiu foi iniciado por ele:  
\- Você disse que tomava por volta de 1 vez por mês, escolheu justo hoje por quê?  
\- Na verdade menti antes  
\- Eu imaginei  
\- Tomo quando tenho vontade, quando acho que é melhor, e sendo bem honesta, acho que devido as circunstancias vou tomar toda noite  
\- Não é muito prudente, vai acabar com o seu fígado, é uma poção forte  
\- Eu sei, mas essa não é a receita original, é uma versão mais fraca que eu desenvolvi, tem o mesmo efeito, mas é mais fraca  
\- Como você alterou a receita?  
\- Um pouco menos de infusão de losna e balancear a quantidade dos outros ingredientes  
\- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?  
\- No livro de poções do sétimo ano  
Ele não disse mais nada do assunto

\- E quanto ao seu fígado? - perguntou ela  
\- Eu faço o mesmo que você, está também é a fraca  
\- Toma todo dia?  
\- Todo dia...- respondeu ele pensativo  
Os dois se olharam, balançaram a cabeça e viraram os olhos dando o assunto por encerrado, beberam a poção de um só gole. Se ajeitaram nas cobertas e esperaram a poção fazer efeito.

Como combinado, Cathy acordou de madrugada, e tentando não acordar Snape, voltou para a torre fazendo o mesmo processo. Chegou na torre e esperou que as outras acordassem, somente Hermione sabia que ela não tinha passado a noite ali, para todos os efeitos Cathy não tinha saído de sua cama.

A terça-feira foi igual a segunda, o problema é que quarta-feira seria diferente. Eles teriam que se tocar pela segunda vez.

Ela entrou nos aposentos de Snape como todas as outras noites, ele esperava acordado com um livro, só que dessa vez ele estava sentado em uma poltrona da ante-sala, ela se sentou na poltrona perpendicular a dele. Ficaram sem falar nada por pelo menos 3 minutos de relógio. Estavam ambos muito nervosos, a mão dela tremia um pouco em seu colo, não sabiam do que tinham mais medo, de que descobrissem o motivo de tanto tesão ou de que piorassem todas as suas dúvidas.  
Bom, não havia remédio, teriam que fazer, dessa vez a iniciativa foi dele:  
\- Vamos para a cama? -perguntou ele mais em tom de afirmativa do que em de pergunta  
\- Ahn? Sim, claro, ..faz sentido  
\- Quer tentar beber alguma coisa antes?  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça  
Ele entendeu que ela, como ele, queria descobrir o quanto daquilo tinha a ver com o álcool que haviam tomado.  
Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, ainda nervosa  
Ele sentou no canto oposto ao dela, o mais longe possível sem sair da cama, e novamente um minuto de silencio, o qual Cathy quebrou:  
\- De nada vai adiantar ficarmos parados... - diz ela  
Ele não respondeu, parecia estar tentando decidir alguma coisa. E ele decidiu, respirou fundo, se levantou e sentou no chão imediatamente a frente dela.  
Olhou para ela, analisando que tipo de comportamento ela abordaria, ela olhou de volta para ele sem expressão alguma e disse:  
\- Eu sei, mas você não tem medo de...? - ela não terminou a frase  
\- Não, não tenho. É só sexo.  
\- Só sexo - repetiu ela, com o começo de um brilho nos olhos  
\- Só sexo - ele repetiu assegurando ela, vendo que aquilo parecia funcionar  
Ela foi um pouco para trás na cama para dar espaço para ele sair do chão, e ele subiu em direção a ela, sem quebrar contato visual. O movimento lembrava um animal inclinando em direção a sua presa.  
Ele voou nos lábios entre abertos dela em um beijo vorás, pegou-a pela cintura e com um braço a carregou e a jogou em uma posição melhor na cama, em um segundo eles já estavam sem roupa, ele em cima dela beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava pela frente, ela gemia e arranhava todo o corpo dele, ele voltou aos lábios dela, beijando-a com fome, como se jamais fosse se cansar daquele sabor, ela tinha uma mão nos cabelos dele e com a outra ela pegou o pau dele e o guiou para dentro dela, e começou fundo e devagar, mas logo se cansou disso, a velocidade e a força com que ele a estocava só aumentava, e eles chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Satisfeitos, exaustos, felizes e extasiados. Obviamente aquilo não poderia durar muito.  
Se separaram e ficaram ofegantes por um minuto, olhando para o teto com a expressão totalmente vazia, a realidade do que tinham feito começando a chegar, ambos procurando a ver se encontravam a resposta que queriam, o por que eram tão viciados no corpo do outro, o por que sentiam tanto prazer quando para todos os efeitos, aquilo devia ser algo desagradável.  
Cathy abruptamente se levantou e sentou na cama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.  
\- Nós fizemos de novo - disse ela com remorso  
\- E nós vamos continuar fazendo, você sabe disso - respondeu ele  
\- Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero dizer!  
\- Então diga o que você quer dizer.  
Se fez silencio por alguns segundo e então:

\- Por que diabos eu estou gostando disso! É ISSO O QUE EU QUERO DIZER! Não era para a gente estar se divertindo. Não era para nada disso acontecer! Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes para pensar eu agora tenho que ficar caçando um motivo psicológico para o porque eu estou atraída por você.

Seguiu-se um silencio de vários minutos até que ele respondesse.  
\- Eu me fiz essa mesma pergunta depois que transamos no sábado.  
Ela olhou para cima, para ele, ansiosa por uma resposta que não veio, ela insistiu  
\- E então?  
\- Você me ama? - perguntou ele sem rodeios  
\- Claro que não, isso é ridículo, como eu poder..- ele a interrompeu  
\- Você tem sentimentos românticos por mim?  
\- Do que é que você está falando, não, claro q não, que diabos..- mais uma vez interrompida  
\- Exatamente. Você não está atraída por mim romanticamente, você não me ama, nós sentimos atração física. Só isso. - disse ele concluso  
\- E isso já não é mal o suficiente? - ela replicou um pouco histérica  
\- É. Mas é bem mais simples do que um romance. - Ele continuou ainda concluso  
\- E eu devo simplesmente aceitar isso? - disse ela ficando mais histérica com a calma dele  
\- Ora francamente mulher, não queria criar problema onde não tem, você não acha que se nós nos repudiássemos toda essa história não seria muito mais difícil? - ele estava começando a ficar irritado  
\- Claro que seria, mas não é isso que me preocupa! Será que você não vê? Não vê que está fácil demais? Não vê que tudo está andando rápido demais? Um mês atrás você me odiava mais do que tudo e eu achava você o ser mais desprezível do planeta, e então em uma só noite, naquela detenção, isso se desfez! Então nós, obviamente, nunca pensamos um no outro como 'atraente', e novamente em uma noite isso se desfez, não é mesmo? Nós transamos e na manha seguinte você já me olhava com outros olhos, quando eu apareci com a sua toalha e você não tirava os olhos de mim! E eu também não sou inocente, porque no passado eu teria feito a varinha flutuar até mim ao invés de aparecer na sua frente semi nua!  
Ela estava totalmente exaltada, eles haviam chegado ao problema de verdade, algo que ele não podia rebater, estavam mesmo evoluindo muito rápido.  
\- Você não acha isso estranho? - perguntou ela pedindo misericórdia  
\- Tem razão, é estranho - respondeu ele com um sorriso  
\- Por que em nome de Merlin você está sorrindo? - disse ela quase achando graça  
\- Porque o próximo passo é impossível. - disse ele simplesmente  
\- Como assim próximo passo?- ela ficou confusa e receosa  
\- O que vem depois de simpatia e atração física? - perguntou ele com um olhar sarcástico, mas sem perder o ar serio  
\- Atração romântica? - ela respondeu sem olhar para ele com a voz baixa sussurrando, como se fosse um terrível pecado  
\- Exato. - ele respondeu em voz alta e segura, e então continuou - Por isso pode ficar tranquila, é impossível, agora vamos dormir.

Os dois se deitaram, ela olhando para o teto e ele virado de costas, apagaram as luzes, mas não adormeceram, ficaram tentando não pensar, e quando se lembraram que eram bruxos, ambos levantaram ao mesmo tempo, inconscientes um do outro, e tomaram a poção que os forçariam a dormir.


	11. Chapter 11 - Os patronos de Cathy

Cap. 11- Os patronos de Cathy

As aulas daquela quinta feira correram normalmente para todos os alunos, que não tinham muitas preocupações fora os exames de magia. Mas havia uma aluna que estava bem mais preocupada que todos os outros alunos juntos, não com os exames, oh não, ela não se preocupava com isso. Cathy Potter sabia que hoje era o dia em que contaria sobre seu casamento para as duas pessoas mais próximas de pais que ela tinha: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Se despediu dos amigos, que desejaram boa sorte, e bateu na porta da sala do diretor, e após alguns segundos girando pelas lareiras, chegou a sede da Ordem da Fênix, a Muy Antigua Casa dos Black.

Quando saiu da lareira, a primeira coisa que viu foi dois belos sorrisos e braços abertos dos dois melhores amigos de Tiago Potter. Com muita felicidade cumprimentou os dois e matou a saudade, mas as perguntas logo vieram:  
\- Por que Dumbledore quis que você viesse nos ver? Quer dizer, não poderia estar mais contente, mas ainda assim, por que? - Disse Lupin, que estava com a aparência bem desgastada, os habituais machucados no rosto, mas um sorriso sincero nos lábios

\- Na verdade, eu pedi para vir aqui, preciso contar algo a vocês... - A curiosidade já se estampou na cara de ambos, e um semblante de preocupação também estava presente - Dumbledore queria que vocês soubessem junto com o resto da Ordem, mas eu não achei justo... Queria que vocês soubessem por mim e que não fossem pegos de surpresa por um anúncio do professor Dumbledore...

\- Contar o quê Cathy? - perguntou Sirius em tom preocupado, querendo ir logo ao assunto.

Cathy pensou em como abordaria aquilo, e viu que se fosse direta poderia causar um enfarte, por isso se limitou a dizer:  
\- Por que não vamos nos sentar? Não será uma conversa rápida..

Foram para a cozinha, eles se sentaram e Cathy fez um chá, ela começou a conversa antes que um deles perguntasse novamente.  
\- Tem mais alguém aqui na sede?  
\- Não, estamos sozinhos.  
\- Ótimo, hmm, ok, pois bem, vocês estão lembrados da conexão entre a minha mente e a de Voldemort? Então, essa conexão permitiria que Voldemort entrasse em minha mente, o que não poderia acontecer, ele veria muitas informações sobre a Ordem, e sobre mim, todos ao meu redor estariam em perigo, por isso, Dumbledore achava que era vital que eu dominasse Oclumencia o mais rápido possível...  
\- Oh não, por favor não me diga que ele pôs o Seboso para te dar aulas particulares- disse Sirius já prevendo aonde aquilo daria  
\- Sirius, ele é um bom oclumente, o melhor que existe, intragável é verdade, mas sendo necessário que Cathy domine a oclumencia, talvez essa seja a única opção - Remus tentava acalmar Sirius  
\- Francamente, Dumbledore poderia ter ensinado ele mesmo, é um excelente leg...- iam começar a discutir, mas Cathy interrompeu  
\- Snape não está me dando aulas de Oclumencia

Os dois se calaram e prestaram total atenção nela  
\- Dumbledore achou uma forma mais rápida, ele disse que eu não tinha tempo, e que levaria meses até que eu me tornasse uma oclumente boa, mesmo tendo aulas diariamente com ele ou com Snape.  
\- Então que maneira ele encontrou?  
\- Dumbledore decidiu que a melhor opção era o feitiço do casamento... Porque quando você se casa por magia, as mentes se ligam, e portanto, se eu me casasse com um oclumente profissional, imediatamente a proteção da mente dele se expandiria para a minha, me protegendo também.

Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio até que Sirius disse baixinho:  
\- Você só tem 15 anos...- ele estava lamentando  
Ela não disse nada, eles estavam com pena dela, e apesar de não gostar muito que sentissem pena dela, só daquela vez ela aceitou e ficou quieta. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Remus continuou a conversa  
\- Dumbledore mencionou se havia pensado em algum... Pretendente?

Cathy hesitou, agora teria de falar, não havia remédio.  
\- Na verdade, e eu juro que tentei falar para vocês antes, Dumbledore não me deixou contar a ninguém, eu já estou casada.

\- O QUÊ? - Sirius gritou  
\- Como Dumbledore pode ter achado alguém de confiança tão rápido? -perguntou Remus  
\- Não tem ideia de quem pode ser? - perguntou Cathy em tom derrotado

Compreensão se passou nos olhos de Remus  
\- Não está me dizendo que...?  
\- Sim. - disse Cathy simplesmente  
\- O QUE? QUEM? - indagou Sirius histérico  
Cathy respirou fundo e disse de uma vez: - Severus Snape

Sirius perdeu o fôlego e engasgou, absolutamente chocado e ultrajado  
\- Como COF Como assim Severus Snape? Que porra de ideia foi essa?  
Cathy ficou quieta, e dessa vez, Remus não tentou acalmar ninguém, ele mesmo estava perdido

\- PORQUE JUSTO ELE? De todas as pessoas desse mundo porque diabos ele? Um comensal nojento seboso e desgraçado!  
Cathy suspirou, ela sabia que teria de ouvir tudo aquilo no minuto que se casou  
\- Dumbledore perdeu o juízo, sacrificando tudo pelo bem da guerra hahahah não não não não, foda-se, isso não vai ficar assim, eu vou falar com ele, chega, tudo tem limite, não quero nem saber, levante-se. Agora Cathy! Vamos falar com Dumbledore. Não vou aceitar isso.

Cathy suspirou mais uma vez  
\- Sirius acalme-se  
\- ME ACALMAR?  
\- Já está feito lembra? Casamentos mágicos são eternos e inquebráveis, não há o que fazer - Cathy mostrou a ele a aliança em seu dedo, que só ficava visível de Cathy desejasse

O olhar dos dois ficou fixado no anel e o mundo pareceu parar de girar por um momento, Sirius deu passos para trás até bater na parede, e depois escorregou para o chão, abaixou a cabeça, com as mãos puxando os cabelos compridos. Remus ainda sentado continuou olhando para o anel, negando a realidade com a cabeça que balançava, a expressão mais cansada que nunca e os olhos especulando, procurando uma saída.  
Uns bons 5 minutos de relógio depois Remus disse:  
\- Espere um minuto, o feitiço só se concretiza se vocês consumassem a relação... - e então ele olhou para Cathy com indagação e esperança  
Sirius levantou a cabeça um pouco, ouvidos atentos, torcendo pela resposta que viria

\- Nós já consumamos a relação. - disse Cathy esgotada

De repente Sirius deu um soco na parede e com um grunhido de fúria saiu da cozinha, segundos depois veio o som de uma porta batendo.  
Remus se levantou e sentou na poltrona da sala de estar, Cathy sentou no apoio de braço junto dele.  
Ficaram vários minutos sem falar nada, ele refletindo todas as informações que recebera, e ela lamentando toda aquela situação.

Se passaram pelo menos duas horas inteiras de silêncio até que Remus disse:  
\- Pelo menos uma coisa boa surgiu disso - o tom dele era de quem aceita os fatos  
\- O que ? - perguntou ela com muita surpresa  
\- Não podemos mais ter dúvidas da lealdade de Snape, ele se voluntariou a fazer um feitiço inquebrável, sem volta, ele não faria isso se estivesse contra nós.

Cathy balançou a cabeça, mas não respondeu nada, esperou um tempo até que disse:  
\- Acha que Sirius vai descer? Eu tenho permissão para jantar aqui com vocês, não tenho que voltar a Hogwarts até as 22h  
\- Ele não vai descer sozinho, tenho certeza, quer que eu vá chama-lo?  
\- Não precisa, eu vou.

Cathy subiu os degraus antigos da mansão e se dirigiu direto ao quarto de Bicudo, porque sabia que Sirius sempre ia para lá quando irritado, não deu outra, sentado no chão, apoiado nas costas do hipogrifo, no meio de uma pilha de ossos. Obviamente ninguém limpava aquela sala e os restos de comida simplesmente ficavam lá.

Cathy se abaixou e deu um leve beijo na bochecha de seu padrinho, passou a mão em seu cabelo e começou a limpar a sala. Sirius era como uma criança emburrada, claro era inteligente e um ótimo membro da Ordem, mas quando se tratava de emoções, era totalmente infantil.  
Arrumou tudo, e deixou uma pilha no canto da sala, seria fácil remover depois com magia. Sentou-se ao lado dele, e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Não falaram nada por vários minutos e então ela ficou toda enérgica na esperança de conquistar ele e disse:  
\- Vamos Padfoot, não adianta chorar o leite derramado, está feito, agora vamos ter que aprender a viver com isso! Não é o fim! Venha, eu ainda posso ficar aqui até umas 22h, vou cozinhar para vocês que tal? - ele não reagiu e ela continuou agora mais chorosa - Por favor vamos, eu fico tanto tempo longe de vocês e agora que estou aqui você não quer ficar comigo?  
\- Claro que eu quero ficar com você - ele disse reprovando o que ela havia dito  
\- Ótimo então vamos!  
Levantaram e ela estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ele a puxou pelo braço e disse, baixo e firme, com a voz ameaçadora:  
\- Eu quero que você me mantenha informado de tudo,está me entendendo? Se ele abusar de você, gritar, mesmo uma palavra que você não goste, você me avisa entendeu Cathy? Imediatamente assim que acontecer! Vou falar com Dumbledore para que você tenha acesso mais livre a sede para que venha me visitar todos os dias e me diga se ele te tratou mal, se falou algo que não deveria, se ele te olhou errado eu quero saber! Você é minha afilhada e James jamais teria permitido esse casamento, e eu pretendo fazer tudo para que você não sofra tanto.  
Ele segurava ela pelos dois braços e olhava fixamente nos olhos dela, que estavam lacrimejando.  
\- Eu vou te contar tudo sempre Sirius, mas tente ficar tranquilo por favor, até agora ele não fez absolutamente nada de errado - ele pareceu cético e ela continuou meio hesitante - a gente mal se fala...

Ele torceu os lábios e a olhou ainda cético, mas soltou seus braços e concordou em sair para jantar, ela cozinhou e os três comeram sem muita conversa, Lupin falou um pouco do que estava fazendo com os outros lobisomens, e Sirius fez alguns comentários sobre o que tinha ouvido sobre organizações francesas de comensais. Faltavam 10min para as 22h quando Cathy disse que tinha que ir.  
\- Nos vemos no sábado  
\- Sábado? - Disse Sirius  
\- Sim sim, agora que minha mente está protegida, Dumbledore me convidou para a Ordem - ela disse feliz, e esperava que eles ficassem feliz. Eles sorriram fraco para ela enquanto a ajudavam a entrar na lareira, quando ela se foi eles se entre olharam com rugas na testa  
\- Dumbledore casou ela com o seboso sem pedir opinião de ninguém e a colocou em uma Ordem que supostamente deveria ser para maiores de idade - disse Sirius  
Lupin não disse nada, mas não estava com a expressão nada boa, e ficou lá concordando com a cabeça  
\- Está ficando senil se acha que vou deixar ela ficar apanhando em casa e depois arriscando o pescoço em nome da Ordem. -continuou Sirius fervorosamente  
Lupin agora concordou com a cabeça mais forte e as rugas de preocupação pioraram.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ordem da Phoenix

Cap. 12- Ordem da Fênix

\- Eu ainda não entendo porque você foi convidada e a gente não, queremos lutar tanto quanto você! -disse Ron que estivera mal humorado todo o dia, e comida seu jantar como se tivesse passado fome por dias

Sábado chegara, dia de reunião da Ordem da Fênix e dia de sexo culpado com Severus Snape. Cathy revisava mentalmente seu plano de como correria a noite, enquanto Ron e Hermione discutiam entre eles se era justo ou não que Cathy fosse convidada e eles não.  
A reunião com os membros da Ordem seria logo depois do jantar, e ela Cathy iria com Dumbledore pela lareira dele. Lá na sede a ideia era a seguinte: parecer respeitável e madura para os membros da Ordem, manter Sirius e Severus o mais distante possível todo o tempo, e tomar cuidado com as perguntas de Molly. Ela voltaria com Dumbledore e seguiria normalmente para a torre da Griffinória, para que ninguém se perguntasse onde ela estava, e quando todos estivessem dormindo, seguiria para as masmorras.

\- Chega Ronald, Cathy vai nos contar tudo quando chegar de qualquer forma, e além do mais, não é como se ela fosse em missões ou algo assim, Dumbledore não a colocaria em risco, ele só quer que ela fique a par das coisas. - disse Hermione em tom conclusivo

A sobremesa terminara e Dumbledore se levantou, fez um aceno quase imperceptível para que Cathy também se levantasse, e chegaram a sala dele juntos.

\- Cathy, minha filha, algumas recomendações para hoje sim? - Cathy prestou toda sua atenção e ele então continuou - Não entre em detalhes sobre o casamento, eu vou dar uma explicação geral e tentaremos fazer com que o tópico morra, não de corda a nenhuma discussão por favor, depois disso eu vou apresentar meu convite para que você entre na Ordem, e provavelmente haverá alguns comentários, não se preocupe com nada disso, fique perto de Sirius e de mim, haverá muita gente conhecida por lá, mas também será apresentada a alguns rostos novos, nada a se preocupar, são todos de total confiança. Quando a reunião terminar você volta comigo. Alguma pergunta? - terminou ele questionando  
\- Não, nenhuma pergunta - Cathy respondeu segura, mas morrendo de ansiedade por dentro  
\- Esplendido, vamos então!

Ao chegar na sede da Ordem, cumprimentou todos que já estavam lá porque estavam jantando na casa, isso era, Sirius obviamente, Lupin, Tonks, Molly e Arthur, Kingsley e Moody, ficaram todos conversando animadamente enquanto o resto dos membros chegavam, e assim vieram eles, os primeiros foram os professores de Hogwarts, que chegaram todos juntos, Minerva, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid e Severus, esse último estava com o habitual mal-humor e nem sequer dignou um olhar a Cathy ou a mais ninguém da sala, simplesmente se sentou e manteve-se impassível como sempre. Depois deles chegaram 3 aurores que Cathy não conhecia, Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore, que Cathy conhecia porque escapava para o Cabeça de Javali quando o Três Vassouras estava muito cheio, e então os dois Weasley mais velhos, Charlie e William. E por último, Madame Beobaxtons, a diretora da escola de magia da França, acompanhada de mais dois estrangeiros franceses.  
Todos os lugares na mesa estavam agora ocupados e, com a exceção de Snape, não tinha uma única alma naquele lugar que não estava encarando Cathy, uns com curiosidade, uns com preocupação e alguns com desconfiança. Dumbledore se levantou e a maioria dos olhares divergiu para ele.

\- Boa noite queridos aliados! Fico feliz que todos puderam vir, temos vários assuntos importantes a serem discutidos na reunião de hoje, mas um deles é de maior urgência, então vamos logo a ele:  
Eu gostaria de apresentar, a mais nova lutadora da nossa causa, a Srta. Cathy Potter.

Todos os olhares voltaram a Cathy, os que tinham um ar de desconfiança se transformaram em entendimento agora que sua identidade tinha sido revelada, e os olhares de preocupação se intensificaram, especialmente os de Molly Weasley, que parecia que ia atacar Dumbledore a qualquer momento, e não deu outra:  
\- Espere ai um minuto Dumbledore, ela é menor de idade! Eu não vou aceitar isso, ela deveria estar com as outras crianças, segura, em Hogwarts!

Cathy amava a Sra. Weasley, mas era em momentos como esse que queria que ela fosse menos super protetora, arriscou um olhar para Dumbledore para ver se podia reagir, mas esse não permitiu.  
\- Molly, eu sei que ela parece muito nova, mas não se esqueça quem ela é... -começou Dumbledore, mas foi brutalmente interrompido por Molly, que levantou da cadeira em um pulo  
\- NÃO ME INTERESSA! Ela é uma criança! - gritou Molly

\- Uma criança que protegeu a pedra filosofal e impediu-a de cair nas mãos do inimigo, matou um Basilisco com apenas 12 anos de idade e sem varinha, e que lutou com Voldemort sozinha no final do ano passado. Eu não vou aceitar argumentos contra Molly Weasley. Cathy já me provou que sabe se cuidar, e eu acho que ela merece saber o que se passa por aqui e como estamos lutando para destruir o homem que matou os pais dela, e se ela quiser ajudar, a ajuda será bem vinda. - Dumbledore disse tudo aquilo em um tom tão definitivo, e tão seguro, e estava encarando Molly tão diretamente nos olhos que ninguém mais ousou dizer uma palavra, e a Sra. Weasley foi puxada de volta para a cadeira por seu marido, nos olhos dela era fácil ver, aquilo estava longe de ter acabado, se Dumbledore não queria ouvir a razão, então ela falaria com Cathy para que ela decidisse sair dali.

Dumbledore ia dar continuidade até que Arthur Weasley se pronunciou:  
\- Dumbledore eu entendi tudo o que você disse e não irei objetar, se você acha que o lugar de Cathy é na Ordem então não sou eu que vou discutir, mas eu tenho sim uma pergunta. Na primeira reunião depois da volta de Você-Sabe-Quem você nos contou sobre a ligação entre as mentes, o que está impedindo que ele veja os pensamentos dela agora? Quer dizer, não é um perigo para a Ordem que ele tenha uma forma de saber o que planejamos aqui?

O coração de Cathy batia forte em seu peito e ela sentia a cabeça latejando, Dumbledore respirou fundo e respondeu:  
\- Muito bem lembrado Arthur, mas não se preocupe, eu resolvi a situação, e Voldemort não tem mais acesso a mente de Cathy. - ele deu um sorrisinho e parou por ai, torcendo para que ninguém perguntasse. Moody foi quem se pronunciou.  
\- Não tem como ela ter aprendido Oclumencia em tão pouco tempo, o que foi que você fez Dumbledore?

\- Bom, eu esperava não ter que falar, por que é muito pessoal, e eu não quero nenhum comentário sobre o assunto. Dito isso, devo admitir que eu por um momento não sabia o que fazer quanto a essa problema, mas então me deparei com um feitiço, que apesar de muitas outras consequências, permitia que uma pessoa estendesse sua proteção de oclumente para uma segunda pessoa. Então eu realizei o feitiço, entre um poderoso Oclumente e a Srta. Potter.

\- Isso é fantástico! - disse William Weasley - Dumbledore, a menos que essas consequências que você mencionou sejam absurdas, poderíamos todos fazer o feitiço, e proteger nossas mentes, dessa forma, quando alguém for torturado e estiver debilitado, sua mente mesmo assim não poderá ser invadida, porque o dono da fortaleza não estará debilitado!  
Muitas cabeças concordaram fervorosamente, achando aquilo uma brilhante ideia. Dumbledore e Cathy trocaram olhares, e Moody insistiu:  
\- Qual feitiço Dumbledore?

Todos olharam para Dumbledore e ouve uma pausa, e então Cathy disse com a voz mais segura que conseguiu produzir:  
\- Feitiço de Casamento.

Por trinta segundos ninguém disse absolutamente nada, e então se fez o caos, a Sra. Weasley estava enlouquecida, gritando sem parar para respirar, o Sr. Weasley tentava acalmar a mulher, enquanto ele mesmo resmungava que aquilo simplesmente estava errado, Hagrid estava muito confuso e gritava para todos que lhe explicassem, afinal aquilo era impossível, Cathy era um bebê! Tonks discutia algo com Lupin, Moody se levantou e foi falar com Dumbledore. Os dois Weasley mais velhos encaravam Cathy com pena e assombro. Toda a sala estava um caos, e os únicos sentados e quietos eram Sirius, Severus e Cathy. Sirius e Severus se encaravam, o primeiro com ódio e o segundo com escárnio. Cathy estava com os olhos fechados, tentando ignorar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.  
\- Silencio! - disse Dumbledore elevando a voz e fazendo com que todos de calassem- Eu disse que não queria comentários. Agora, se alguém mais tiver uma pergunta útil e válida, fale agora.  
Mais uma vez se ouviu a voz de Moody:  
\- Quem é o marido? E porque ele não está na Ordem? Se o homem é assim poderoso e leal deveria estar aqui.  
\- E ele está. - respondeu Dumbledore pacientemente  
\- QUEM? Não é possível! - disse Molly

Dumbledore e Severus trocaram um olhar, e então Severus disse em clara e alta voz:  
\- Eu.

Seguiu-se mais uma pausa, e Cathy achou que todos iam gritar novamente e fechou os olhos, mas os gritos não vieram, lentamente abriu os olhos somente para descobrir as caras de surpresa no rosto de todos, a mais pura e evidente surpresa.  
\- Dumbledore como você pode? Não vê o quanto ela vai sofrer?! Não se importa? - Molly estava a beira de lágrimas  
\- Snape como pode ter concordado com isso? - Kingsley se manifestou  
\- Velho pervertido - disse um dos aurores  
\- Comensal pervertido - respondeu o outro  
\- Isso é nojento. - Tonks disse  
\- Dumbledore isso não se faz! Há um limite com o que você pode pedir as pessoas! - Arthur estava muito bravo  
\- Oh meu Merlin, eles tiveram que ter relações para o feitiço se realizar! Puta que o pariu Snape seu tarado! Isso é asqueroso! - disse Charlie

Cathy tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braços e respirava fundo, Snape estava totalmente alheio aos comentários a sua volta, e Dumbledore parecia ter o dobro de sua idade. Mas quando Cathy ouviu o último comentário ela decidiu que aquilo tinha ido longe demais.

\- CHEGA. - todos olharam para ela - Eu não vou aceitar que vocês fiquem a noite inteira discutindo algo que já foi resolvido e está feito. Eu concordei com o plano sabendo das consequências, então não sou alvo de pena muito obrigada, e Severus também aceitou participar desse plano, provando sua lealdade para o nosso lado e sacrificando uma grande parte de sua vida pessoal. E Dumbledore estava simplesmente tentando fazer o melhor pelo bem da Guerra, coisa que é a prioridade de todos os que estão nessa sala. Podemos agora, por favor, seguir com os outros assuntos da pauta?

A única que ainda quis protestar foi Molly, que assim que abriu a boca Cathy a interrompeu e disse:  
\- Molly, por favor, se ainda tem algo que queira dizer então podemos conversar a sós mais tarde. Não devemos continuar a interferir com o andamento da reunião.  
E sustentando um olhar firme e confiante entre Cathy e Molly, o assunto morreu ai.

Seguiram falando sobre como o lado das trevas havia conquistado a simpatia dos Dementadores, dos Trolls e da maior parte dos Gigantes. Depois disso Hagrid contou o progresso que havia feito com a missão que Dumbledore lhe dera de tentar simpatizar com um dos grupos de Gigantes que ainda não era leal a Voldemort. Falaram sobre muitos assuntos, e já eram 23h quando Dumbledore propôs uma pausa, estavam em grupos pequenos discutindo o que se havia decidido, Remus, Sirius e Arthur estavam em um canto, e Remus falava sobre como um dos Lobisomens parecia estar cedendo para o nosso lado, e que ficaria mais fácil depois disso. Para a infelicidade de Cathy, a Sra. Weasley estava ao seu lado fazendo mil perguntas das mais variadas, sendo a mais frequente sobre a possibilidade do feitiço ser desfeito e sobre a possibilidade dela desistir de entrar na Ordem. Nesse momento, Snape estava atravessando a sala para ir falar algo com Dumbledore e Minerva, mas para isso precisou passar perto de onde Sirius estava, o maroto, sendo incapaz de se segurar pegou o braço de Severus com força e o puxou para mais perto de si e sussurrou com a voz raivosa:  
\- Vai se entender comigo se acontecer algo com ela. Qualquer coisa. Se eu sonhar que aconteceu alguma coisa, se você olhar, respirar errado perto dela. Vai se entender comigo. - Sirius olhava diretamente nas orbes negras e estava realmente assustador, como naquele pôster de procurado, com os cabelos para frente e as narinas dilatadas.  
Lupin mantinha-se normal, mas mostrava que ouvira a ameaça de Sirius e olhava firmemente para Snape, como quem diz 'isso vale para mim também Snape'  
A expressão de Snape não se alterou em nada, mantinha o contato visual com Sirius, mas tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas em sua típica expressão de sarcasmo, respirando calmamente respondeu:  
\- Sabe Black, é muito engraçado ver você tentando me ameaçar assim, na minha cara, se eu me lembro bem antes era quatro armados contra um sem varinha. Mas agora eu entendo o por que, você sem os seus amiguinhos não é nada, e o pai da garota, o único que poderia te fazer coro nessa ameaça patética, não está mais aqui para te ajudar.

A única coisa que foi possível ver foi a sombra passando pelos olhos de Sirius, porque dois segundos depois eles estavam sacando as varinhas e dando distancia para se atacarem.  
Cathy, que estivera observando toda a situação se desenrolar, saiu correndo em direção a Sirius. Estava de costas para Severus e agarrando Sirius pela gola da camisa, olhou bem nos olhos e disse:  
\- Não faça isso. Sirius. Por favor. Não faça isso.  
Pegou o braço dele e foi abaixando devagar. Até que ele irritado cedeu. Sirius sabia que não podia ataca-lo no meio da Ordem, mas não ia aceitar aquilo fácil  
\- Cathy, você não ouviu o que ele falou  
\- Eu ouvi sim, mas não quero vocês brigando, não estou tomando lados aqui, só por favor, vamos agir feito adultos sim?

Remus que estava do lado de Sirius, reconheceu aquele como o momento para intervir, pegou Sirius pelos ombros e sugeriu pegar mais um drink na cozinha. Quando eles saíram, Cathy respirou fundo e se virou para encarar Snape, ela tinha um ar decepcionado, e logo desviou os olhos dele e saiu andando para a sala ao lado, aonde ficou até a reunião recomeçar.

O resto da reunião correu normalmente, e Dumbledore levou Cathy de volta para Hogwarts imediatamente depois que encerrou a noite, quando chegaram na sala do diretor, Dumbledore a parabenizou pela forma como lidara com tudo e pela entrada na Ordem.  
Cathy seguiu para a torre, onde contou tudo para Ron e Hermione, que estavam mortos de curiosidade na sala comunal.  
E então, quando todas do dormitório estavam dormindo, Cathy seguiu silenciosamente para as masmorras, em direção a Severus Snape.

Ele a esperava de pé, apoiado com um braço na lareira e o outro levando um copo de Firewiskey a boca, estava com a camisa branca social com metade dos botões abertos, a sua calça preta de sempre, sem sapatos.  
Quando ela entrou na sala, ele não se virou, esperou até ela chegar bem perto da onde estava para só então virar-se para ela. Cathy estava com a sua camisola normal de seda vermelha com renda preta e um roupão enorme e negro em cima dos ombros, totalmente aberto na frente.  
Ele a mediu de cima a baixo, por meio segundo pareceu que ele ia dar um daqueles sorrisos de canto de boca tão típicos dele, mas o sorriso não veio, ao invés disso o que Cathy viu foi uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas e os olhos se fecharem com força dolorosa, a boca fez um movimento de desgosto, como se estivesse mordendo a língua.  
Cathy sabia o porque daquilo, ela tinha motivos para se culpar por estar atraída por ele, ele não era a escolha mais indicada para queda adolescente, era velho e soturno, ex-comensal e professor de poções, mal humorado e sempre tratou ela mal e injustamente. Mas nessa noite na Ordem, ela foi forçada a enxergar o lado dele, se ela se castigava por estar atraída por ele, ele tinha motivos muito mais condenáveis para se castigar por estar atraído por ela, pedofilia, sua aluna, filha de James Potter, grifinória, etc...

E naquela noite ele ouvira da boca de todos os membros da Ordem, tudo aquilo que ele dizia para si mesmo. Pervertido, tarado, velho, comensal.

\- Eu acho que devíamos mesmo conversar - disse ela  
\- Já cometemos esse erro, vamos só acabar logo com isso - respondeu ele, deixando o copo em cima da lareira  
\- Não Severus, dessa vez eu acho que nós realmente precisamos conversar - ela insistiu  
\- Eu não tenho nada a te dizer.. - ele ia continuar, mas ela interrompeu  
\- Então me ouça. - ele a fuzilou, mas ela sem hesitar continuou- Olha, a reunião hoje foi uma merda, mas nós já sabíamos que seria assim, eu ouvi tudo o que eles falaram, e quero que você sabia que para mim aquilo não significou nada. Eu sei que eles estão errados a seu respeito. E é claro que a minha opinião não significa nada para você, mas quero que você saiba de qualquer jeito. Aliais, do jeito que eu vejo a coisa, eu tenho mais culpa do que você, afinal você foi imposto a isso, fui eu quem concordei. Você não é nada do que eles disseram Severus, eu sei que eu não te conheço, e que eu não sei nada sobre o seu passado, e que provavelmente nunca vou saber, mas mesmo assim, eu sei que você não é nada daquilo, eu sempre soube, e os últimos dias só confirmaram mais isso. - terminou ela

Ele ficou lá, parado, encarando ela como se fosse um animal estranho. Demorou uns 5min de relógio, mas ele finalmente disse:  
\- Encantador. Eu deveria te agradecer agora não? - disse ele jocoso  
\- Eu não estava elogiando, seu convencido, só dizendo a verdade. - ela respondeu com tom de brincadeira, mas mantendo os olhos honestos  
\- Bom então você ... - ele começou, mas ela interrompeu mas uma vez  
Ambos já estavam mais descontraídos, ela inclusive já tinha um meio sorriso formado, depois de um tempo o sarcasmo dele e aquelas briguinhas ridículas se tornavam engraçadas. A verdade era que, desde a última quarta, ela nao se sentia mais culpada por estar atraída por ele, e por causa do discurso dela agora pouco, ele também já não dava mais ouvidos aos gritos histéricos de sua consciência, era simples assim, sexo era bom e não havia nada de errado com isso.  
\- Acho que seria muito melhor para nós se simplesmente parássemos de lutar contra nossas vontades - ela sugeriu esperançosa  
\- Você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está? - ele disse sorrindo surpreso  
\- E o que você acha que eu estou sugerindo? - ela brincou um pouco para melhorar o clima  
Ele deu um passo a frente e respondeu grave:  
\- Me parece Srta. que você me quer, tanto quanto eu te quero, e que não tem por que manter isso escondido - ele finalizou com uma sobrancelha levantada  
Com esse pensamento em mente ela disse sorrindo:  
\- E então Severus? O que acha? - as palavras saíram de sua boca ao mesmo tempo que seu roupão caia no chão, e apesar de suas palavras e ações demonstrarem confiança, seu coração batia a mil, nervoso em seu peito.

Os olhos dele desceram por cada centímetro do corpo dela, de cima a baixo e para cima de novo, e então ele espelhou o sorriso sacana dela e respondeu malicioso:  
\- Eu a acho divina minha cara - e ele adorou dizer isso e admirar as maças do rosto dela se tingirem de vermelho forte. - Vamos para a cama?  
\- Claro- ela respondeu, tranquila, pela primeira vez

Ele mostrou o caminho e ela foi na frente, enquanto andava, tirou devagar e vagarosamente as alças da camisola e deixou o tecido deslizar suavemente por todo seu corpo até o chão. Ele salivou a vista, alcançou ela rapidamente e a segurou virada de costas para si, distribuiu beijos por todo o pescoço e os ombros, ela virou de frente para ele e começou a desabotoar o que faltava de sua blusa enquanto trocavam um beijo quente e sedutor, ela chega ao cós da calça e logo desabotoa o botão, ela desce a mão vagarosamente pelo peito dele até chegar a enorme ereção dele, acaricia lá e provoca, deixando-o cada vez mais duro. Ele para as carícias para carrega-la pela cintura e arremessa-la na cama com força selvagem. Ao bater na cama ela da um gemido de antecipação, e estava segura de que iria senti-lo dentro de si em alguns segundos. Mas algo a surpreendeu. Ele deitou em cima dela, mas sem penetra-la. Começou a beija-la e a passar a mão vagarosamente por todo o corpo dela, até que chegou ao seu destino.  
Enquanto ele mantinha um beijo quente e obsceno, ele começou a fazer movimentos circulares no centro do prazer dela, e com dois dedos ele a penetrou vagarosamente, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, imitando exatamente o que ele queria fazer com ela em alguns minutos. Ela estava enlouquecida, nunca tinha sentido tanta tesão quanto naquele momento e podia sentir o orgasmo vindo, quando ele deu uma mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior ela não pode mais se conter e gozou alto. Dando a ele o maior sorriso sacana da história da humanidade. Assim que ela se recuperou, decidiu que ele teria uma surpresa também, empurrou ele para o lado e se levantou para ficar em cima dele.  
Do ponto de vista dele, ela com aqueles cabelos longos e bagunçados, que lhe caiam no rosto e desciam pelos seios, as bochechas rosadas pelo orgasmo e os olhos brilhando de desejo, ela parecia uma deusa. Uma veela, pela qual ele estava totalmente entorpecido.  
Quando Cathy vê o tamanho da ereção dele fica receosa pelo que iria fazer, mas fez mesmo assim. Começou com as mãos subindo e descendo por toda a grossura, se abaixou e começou a lamber hesitante, como quem prova um novo doce. Logo o colocou na boca e forçou até onde dava, fez isso varias mais vezes subindo e descendo, tentando manter um ritmo, e quando sentiu uma das mãos dele vir até seu cabelo entendeu que ele estava prestes a gozar, aumentou o ritmo e continuou com vontade até que ele gozou em sua boca.  
\- Você não precisava ter feito isso - foram as primeiras palavras dele depois de se acalmou  
\- Eu quis fazer isso querido, foi divertido sabia? - disse ela sorrindo feliz e sensual ao mesmo tempo  
\- Obrigado Cathy - ele disse sincero, mas já com um novo brilho nos olhos que indicava que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, maldosa ou triste, ela não tinha certeza, então o cortou logo que pode.  
Deitou em cima dele e começou a beijar e morder seu rosto, pescoço e ombros, arranhando-o e acariciando ao mesmo tempo. Quando percebeu uma nova ereção formada parou e disse:  
\- Acho que ainda temos mais uma coisa a fazer, não acha? - ela disse sensual  
Ele riu baixinho em resposta, viraram-se de novo para que ele ficasse por cima dela.  
Ele teve a agradável surpresa de descobrir que ela era mais flexível do que havia demonstrado até agora, quando ela colocou as pernas para cima coladas ao seu corpo e apoiadas em seus próprios ombros, ele sorrindo sacana se posicionou na entrada dela apoiando as mãos nas pernas dela. Ir com calma era algo que não passava pela cabeça de nenhum dos dois, ele a olhou com luxuria transbordando pelos olhos e ela mordeu os lábios respondendo a altura, e foi isso o suficiente para que ele entrasse nela com toda a sua força, saiu e entrou mais algumas vezes sempre com força, mas mantendo a velocidade devagar, ela estava gemendo, implorando por mais, ele decidiu acabar com o sofrimento dela e começou a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, sem perder a força. Ele era tamanho, força, velocidade e luxúria, e ela não conseguiu se aguentar muito tempo, logo gozou e ele veio junto.  
No final estavam ambos exaustos demais para falar qualquer coisa, foram dormir satisfeitos e sem dor na consciência, pois se aquilo era errado, então que se foda o certo.


	13. Chapter 13 - Esclarecendo a relação

Cap. 13 - Esclarecendo a relação

Cathy adorava as manhãs de domingo em Hogwarts. Neblina e grama molhada. Ela era sempre a única que além de acordar cedo, tinha a ideia de ir passear nos jardins, portanto, tinha todo aquele gramado para ela. Graças a ausência de pessoas, ela podia fazer algo que geralmente ela evitava porque chamava muita atenção, um feitiço que a fazia flutuar na água, ela não se molhava nem nada, mas tinha a estranha sensação de estar deitada em um colchão macio e amplo. Espalhou seus pergaminhos com as lições e seus livros, e começou a fazer as tarefas.  
Todo domingo Cathy fazia isso, e todo domingo ela parava exatamente as 9h, porque as pessoas começavam a chegar umas 10h e ela preferia não se arriscar a encontrar alguém. Mas por alguma razão naquele dia Cathy se estendeu um pouco mais. Por volta das 9h15 Cathy se tocou que passara do horário e estava recolhendo suas coisas, quando ao longe viu por dentro de uma das janelas do castelo Severus andando para o salão principal, provavelmente para tomar o café da manha. Ele a viu, mas não parou de andar.  
O primeiro pensamento de Cathy foi estranhar. Mas logo se reprimiu pelo pensamento idiota, afinal, ele morava naquele castelo, fazia todo o sentido ele estar indo tomar café da manhã, e era obvio que eles sempre iriam se encontrar pelos corredores e coisas assim, por que ela estava achando tão estranho?  
Enquanto arrumava suas coisas e andava até a torre da Grifinória ficou pensando em Snape. A bem da verdade era que agora ele se transformara em duas pessoas completamente separadas, com o azar de terem a mesma aparência.  
Quem ela acabara de ver era o Professor Snape, o de sempre, mal humorado, soturno, irritante e soncerino. Era esse o homem que dava as aulas de poções, que brigava com Sirius, que tirava pontos da Grifinória e que falava mal de seu pai.  
Mas quando eles estavam sozinhos, parecia que ela simplesmente estava com outra pessoa, uma pessoa distante, inteligente, interessante. Essa segunda pessoa não era a mesma que ofendia seu pai e brigava com Sirius. Ela não tinha nem a mais remota vontade de repreender ele por essas coisas, porque o cérebro dela não interpretava que eram a mesma pessoa.  
Quando Cathy percebeu que estava fazendo essa separação, ela não pode deixar de se perguntar, seria aquilo certo? Sua razão ditava que ele era sim culpado e que ela querendo ou não eles eram a mesma pessoa. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que ela deveria aprender mais sobre ele antes de sair acusando alguém que talvez seja inocente.

Andando para o Grande Salão para tomar seu café antes que os alunos infernais chegassem, Severus Snape viu um borrão ruivo flutuando no lago negro, já estava meio atrasado e não parou para olhar direito, mas o borrão o lembrou a Cathy.  
Ela iria cozinhar o almoço hoje, como fez tão maravilhosamente nas outras semanas, ele estava até curioso para hoje, a primeira vez que iriam conversar depois de terem admitido a atração que ambos sentiam em relação ao outro.  
Claro, ele não havia dito nada, ela dissera tudo, mas ele concordou por dentro e ele sabia que ela tinha ouvido.  
A verdade é que ele já tivera algumas mulheres nessa vida, nenhuma especial, nenhuma que despertasse nele o que ela despertava.  
A mãe dela era um grande amiga sua, irmã de alma, e ele retornou para o lado da luz por ela, e protegeu cuidar da garota para sempre, mas nunca imaginara que pudesse ter alguma empatia com a garota, que ele por auto proteção simplesmente supôs que fosse igual ao pai.  
Hoje ele sabia, ela não era nada como seu pai, e também não era nada como Lily. Ela tinha algo próprio.  
Algo que o atraia muito.

-"„-

\- Cathy! - disse Ron feliz- Carta de Sirius para você! - continuou ele  
\- Da onde veio isso? - perguntou Cathy confusa  
\- Veio junto com uma carta de casa, acho que Sirius deve ter dado para a minha mãe entregar e ela mandou junto pelo Errol

Cathy recebeu a carta feliz por ouvir do padrinho, mas a felicidade virou aborrecimento quando viu o objetivo da carta.  
Ele não contava nada sobre ele, não eram informações da Ordem, não dizia como estava Lupin, nada do que ele normalmente escrevia, nem sequer reclamou do tédio de ficar preso na casa dos pais, só estava interessado em uma coisa: Severus Snape.  
Como ele a estava tratando?  
Snape é um bastardo.  
Ele disse algo ruim para você?  
Seboso é um cretino mal amado  
O que ele anda fazendo?  
Aquele filho da puta  
O que ele anda te dizendo sobre James? Seja o que for, é mentira.  
Não acredite naquele seboso nojento

Só isso, a carta era um mistura de perguntas sobre como ele estava se comportando e insultos. Nada mais.

A carta deixou Cathy inegavelmente triste, terminou seu café da manhã e acompanhada de Ron e Mione foram para a biblioteca. Ela deu a carta para eles lerem, e quando eles terminaram os comentários deixaram Cathy ainda mais triste e cansada.  
\- Hmm... É, ele foi meio direto mesmo, mas enfim, ahn... - começou Hermione sem jeito  
\- Como é que ele anda te tratando? - Ron terminou o que Hermione queria falar  
Cathy respirou fundo e deixou o corpo cair na cadeira da mesa mais isolada possível  
\- Por que é que vocês insistem em pensar que ele é uma pessoa ruim?! - perguntou ela meio brava meio triste

Ron e Mione se entre olharam, e foi Hermione quem respondeu:  
\- Porque ele sempre foi Cathy, sempre foi injusto e tratou a gente mal, porque ele era um comensal da morte, porque ele odeia seu pai e Sirius, você costumava concordar com tudo isso!  
\- Bom, eu não concordo mais. - respondeu Cathy agora mais brava do que triste  
\- Mas ele não mudou! Quer dizer, você tem passado mais tempo com ele mas isso não faz dele um cavaleiro branco não é? - disse Ron  
\- Eu não sei explicar! Merda! Mas alguma coisa me diz que ele não é quem vocês pensam. - tentou Cathy  
\- Alguma coisa te diz? Alguma coisa? O que ele tem de dado para tomar? - Ron ficou estressado com a falta de explicação, há tempos que ele e Hermione estava estranhando a amiga, ela nunca falava do que acontecia nas masmorras e tampouco falava mal de Snape como antes.  
\- Eu não estou sob nenhum feitiço Ronald. Pessoas mudam.  
\- Cathy, você está atrasada para o almoço com ele. - disse Hermione olhando para o relógio, realmente ela estava certa, deveria estar nas masmorras uns 5min atrás.  
\- Obrigada Mione - respondeu Cathy ainda frustrada por não conseguir explicar o porque de sua repentina mudança

Chegou nas masmorras em uns 3min, e após ter certeza de que ninguém a estava vendo, entrou no escritório dele, lá removeu os feitiços de desilusão e passou para os aposentos privados. Severus estava sentado no sofá lendo o Profeta Diário.  
\- Você está atrasada. - ele disse assim que ela abriu a porta  
Cathy fechou a porta e tirou o casaco antes de responder  
\- Não é muito seu estilo constatar o óbvio - ela respondeu  
\- Foi a minha forma sutil de perguntar o que te atrasou, você deveria aprender a identificar sutileza já que vamos passar mais tempo juntos  
\- Eu normalmente sou bem boa nisso, mas essa leitura implicaria você estando interessado na minha vida, jamais poderia ter previsto isso não é mesmo? - ela respondeu ferina  
Quando ele não respondeu imediatamente ela sabia que tinha ganhado aquele round. Era divertido ver como ela estava melhorando nisso, no começo ele atacava e ela não respondia, até ficava ofendida, depois quando ela começou a responder, percebeu que tinha algo de interessante nessa briguinha, e quando começou a ganhar adorou a sensação, era na verdade inofensivo e divertido, exercitar o cérebro para respostas rápidas e sarcásticas e pensar em respostas boas para destruir o oponente. Cathy poderia facilmente ver essas briguinhas substituindo xadrez pela atividade preferida dela.

\- Vamos comer? - ele perguntou  
\- Você me viu chegando 1min atrás certo? - ela respondeu  
\- Eu sei que você ainda não preparou nada, vamos para cozinha e eu vou te assistindo  
\- Como queira querido - ela disse dando uma ênfase tão sarcástica e fazendo uma reverencia exagerada, que Severus não se conteve e riu.

Era a quinta ou a sexta vez que isso acontecia, estava ficando cada vez mais frequente. Fosse ele ou fosse ela, sempre alguém acabava rindo. Era um pouco estranho, mas estavam se acostumando.  
Foram para a cozinha e ela começou a preparar um macarrão, que era rápido e fácil de fazer, ela costumava fazer para os Dursleys quando estava atrasada com as tarefas de casa, justamente por sua rapidez de preparo. E era na verdade bem gostoso.  
Ela começou a ralar o queijo para o molho quando ele se levantou, todo o tempo ele estivera observando ela sentado em uma cadeira  
\- Deixe que eu faço - ele disse  
\- Isso não quebraria o acordo? - ela pergunta  
\- Acho que não, naquela época era normal o homem matar a carne e prepara-la, não deve fazer mal eu ralar um pouco de queijo.  
Ela estranhou um pouco, mas deu de ombros e concordou.  
Ele começou a ralar o queijo como ela estava fazendo.  
\- Por que você cozinha sem magia?- ele perguntou casualmente  
Ela estranhou de novo, mas respondeu mesmo assim  
\- Sei la, eu só estou acostumada acho  
\- Você faz tudo com magia, seja pegar um livro de uma estante até organizar uma mala, você faz tudo com magia, por que com comida é diferente? - ele perguntou novamente  
Agora ela estranhou muito, e não conseguiu se segurar  
\- Você está agindo estranho.  
Ele olhou para ela, mas continuou a ralar o queijo  
\- Como estranho?  
\- Se ofereceu para me ajudar com o queijo, está interessado no meu passado e nos meus hábitos, e de repente aparece com uma serie de observações sobre o meu jeito de fazer as coisas, quer dizer, desde quando você percebe essas coisas? Desde quando você liga? - ela não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho de felicidade, e esperava que ele não percebesse.

A expressão descontraída dele se fechou para a poker face de espião que ele sempre fazia quando queria ocultar algo, parou se ralar o queijo e respondeu sem nenhuma intonação:  
\- Você está estranha hoje. Foi só uma pergunta, você está analisando demais as coisas.  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha como ele costuma fazer e deu de ombros  
\- Okay, não quer falar não fala, pode por favor mandar o persona embora e voltar ao normal?  
Ele bufou cínico e voltou a ralar o queijo, mas foi bem aos poucos que sua mascara de espião foi diminuindo e ela pode ver sua expressão relaxar novamente.

Estavam almoçando o macarrão com molho quatro queijos e bacon quando ela decidiu dar voz ao que a preocupava:  
\- Severus?  
\- Sim?  
\- Você contou para sua família sobre o casamento?  
Ele subiu os olhos assustado para ela, estranhando o assunto tão diferente do que eles costumavam conversar, isto é, poções, feitiços, guerra...  
\- Eu não tenho família para contar, e mesmo se tivesse, esse não é o tipo de coisa que se sai gritando por ai, se o Lorde das Trevas sequer imaginar isso, estou em apuros. Por que você quer saber?  
\- Porque estou tendo alguma dificuldade lidando com a minha. - admitiu ela mal humorada  
\- Se você está falando daquele cachorro pulguento... - foi possível ver ele ficando mais parecido com o professor Snape e não como Severus  
\- PARE. Nem termine a frase - ela gritou para impedi-lo de se transformar no outro Snape  
\- Não prefere saber a verdade? - perguntou ele pretensioso  
\- Você quer dizer a sua versão da verdade.  
\- Você ouve a versão dele, não parece mais justo você ouvir as duas? - ele insistiu  
\- Não Severus. Eu fracamente prefiro não ouvir nenhuma. - ela foi direta e grossa  
\- Mas..  
\- NÃO SEVERUS. Eu também não ouço o que ele fala. Nem li a carta que ele me mandou, eu simplesmente não vou me meter nessa merda de vocês. Eu não tenho 3 anos de idade!  
\- Você não tem ideia. - ele disse seco  
\- Se você achou que eu ia perguntar pode esquecer, eu estou melhor sem saber mesmo.  
\- Se você diz isso é porque sabe que a verdade é cruel...  
\- Eu digo isso porque sei que no final, vou ser obrigada a pensar mal de um dos dois, e eu realmente não quero que isso aconteça.

Depois disso Severus se rendeu, ficaram quietos pelo resto do almoço ele pensando no que ela havia dito sobre ser forçada a pensar mal de um deles, isso queria dizer que ela no momento pensava bem dos dois, pensava bem dele? Desde quando alguém pensa bem dele?  
Ela ficou pensando se tinha feito a decisão certa.

Terminaram o almoço e quando se levantaram, ela disse:  
\- Não posso ficar aqui muito tempo, as pessoas vão começar a fazer perguntas...  
\- Na verdade, eu estava pensando nisso, suponhamos que você saia daqui agora, qual a sua desculpa para não estar no almoço? Por que veja, nas outras vezes que você teve que cozinhar para nós era de noite, então é mais fácil, estava com sono, ou fiquei estudando, mas achar uma boa explicação do porque você tomou café da manha, sumiu no almoço, sem que ninguém soubesse informar aonde você estava, e depois misteriosamente surgir como se nada, pode ser complicado de explicar  
\- Tem razão, não sei, ninguém nunca me pergunta essas coisas, porque eu na verdade sempre meio que sumi, ia para alguma parte isolada do jardim ou me escondia em algum banheiro interditado para ler um pouco, mas você tem razão é claro, tenho que ser mais cuidadosa. Vou por o feitiço de invisibilidade e ficar sumida em algum lugar por um tempo, se eu chegar no fim da tarde é mais fácil de explicar, no pior dos casos eu digo que arrumei um passe para Hogsmeadle. - concluiu ela  
\- Pode ficar aqui, eu não me importo, é melhor do que ficar escondida em algum lugar  
\- Infinitamente melhor, tem razão.  
Ele percebeu que fora um elogio aberto, e ela também notou, ambos acharam meio estranho, porque eles nunca deixavam nada assim explicito, ele porque era um slytherin e ela porque ja tinha aprendido que com ele, ser direta e obvia nunca era a melhor opção.

\- Sim... De qualquer forma, eu vou sentar para corrigir algumas provas, pegue o livro que quiser, as estantes estão na ordem, preste atenção: poções, artes das trevas, feitiços, história e a última é de romances. Estão misturados bruxos e trouxas, mas se mantêm em todas as fileiras por ordem alfabética, de cima para baixo.  
\- Brilhante. - comentou ela feliz com a organização dele

Ela passou pelo menos 1h de pé analisando os títulos sem pegar nenhum, nesse meio tempo ele corrigia provas e as vezes levantava a cabeça para ver onde ela estava. Finalmente ela chegou a prateleira dos romances, e pegou um clássico favorito seu: Orgulho e Preconceito, o livro mais famoso de sua autora inglesa de época preferida, Jane Austen.  
Ela se sentou em uma ponta do confortável sofá e se encolheu um pouco por causa do frio das masmorras, abriu na primeira página e começou a ler. Quando ela estava lá pela página 30 ela sentiu uma manta macia em seus ombros, olhou para a mesa do escritório e viu que ele com a varinha havia conjurado uma.  
\- Você parecia com frio. - disse ele simplesmente  
\- Obrigada. - disse ela um pouco desconcentrada  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça e pousou a varinha na mesa, algo na expressão dele mostrava confusão, mas ela não saberia dizer o que.  
Ele pensava em como fora natural o ato de conjurar a manta. "Cathy está com frio, há uma manta no quarto, accio." Mas logo que encontrou os olhos dela após ter feito, ficou meio embaraçado, desconfortável, esquisito.  
Enfim, foda-se, pensou ele, e voltou a sua correção.

Quando ela estava terminando o décimo capítulo ela sentiu um corpo afundar o sofá, ele terminara as correções e havia pego um livro, estava sentado ao seu lado com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro.  
Ela se inclinou para ler o título: "Drácula"

\- Jamais pensei em você como um fã de literatura romântica trouxa. - ela comentou  
\- Realmente, não é algo que eu deixo transparecer. - ele se inclinou para ver o título do livro dela - Jane Austen. Definitivamente uma das melhores autoras de toda a minha biblioteca.  
\- E de qualquer biblioteca - ela continuou  
\- O que você já leu dela? - ele perguntou interessado  
\- Tudo.  
\- Tudo?  
\- Sim, porque?  
\- Os trabalhos publicados com outros nomes? As peças de teatro?  
\- Claro que sim. Eu disse tudo não disse?  
\- Fantástico! - ele deixou escapar baixinho  
\- Perdão? O que tem de tão espantoso nisso? Ela é uma das grandes! Das melhores! É claro que eu li tudo o que ela escreveu!  
\- Sim sim, eu penso assim também, mas é muito raro achar quem concorde. É fantástico que de todas as pessoas, você seja uma das que concorda.  
\- Na verdade Severus, eu sou a típica fã dela, você é o leitor inusitado aqui. Não te vejo de forma alguma apaixonado pelo Mr. Darcy.  
\- Não querida, não pelo Mr. Darcy. Mas pela Srta. Elizabeth Bennet.  
\- Hahahhaha tem razão mesmo, ela é uma das melhores personagens já escritas. Os dois são na verdade.  
Ele concordou com a cabeça, ambos voltaram para seus próprios livros.

Ficaram perdidos em suas leituras por horas, sem falar nada. Mas estavam bem cientes da presença do outro, não de uma forma ruim, muito pelo contrario. Em algum ponto da tarde ela desistiu de tentar ficar sentada direito, pegou uma almofada e colocou na braçadeira do sofá, apoiou as costas ali e dobrou os joelhos para que não incomodasse ele, que estava ao seu lado.  
Nesse movimento, Severus nem levantou os olhos de sua leitura, mas quando ela estava novamente confortável ele, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro, pegou as pernas dela com uma mão e esticou-as, de forma que ficassem em seu colo.  
Foi instintivo, assim como a manta.  
Ela sorriu leve olhando para ele e voltou a ler.

A verdade era que eles estavam ficando cada vez mais íntimos e acostumados um com o outro, eles eram inteligentes demais para não perceber, mas era sábios o bastante para não ficar analisando, e toda vez que suas consciências apontavam algum sinal "ele te cobriu com a manta" ou "ela entende seu humor esquisito", eles simplesmente ignoravam.

A dinâmica deles em relação a atração sexual entre eles era a mesma para qualquer aspecto da relação entre eles: Deixe fluir e tente não refletir muito.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lorde das Trevas

Cap. 14 - Lorde das Trevas

Dumbledore se encontrava novamente andando em círculos por sua sala. Era domingo a noite, e o Lorde das Trevas havia convocado seus comensais para uma reunião. Severus estava lá.  
Dumbledore sempre esperava acordado a volta de Snape com as informações novas. Ele devia chegar a qualquer minuto, já era mais de 3 a.m., apesar das reuniões durarem a madrugada toda, a partir das três era só vandalismo e tortura de trouxas, e o Lorde liberava Severus mais cedo, por que sabia que as aulas em Hogwarts começavam cedo. Ele não poderia arriscar que Dumbledore percebesse que o professor não estava passando as noites no castelo.

Eram 4 a.m. quando Severus bateu na porta de Dumbledore.

\- O que aconteceu? Por que demorou? - perguntou Dumbledore imediatamente  
\- Ele disse que fazia tempo que eu não me divertia com os trouxas. Insistiu que eu ficasse para o ataque, só consegui sair de lá agora... Ainda há alguns comensais no local, se quiser interferir ainda há tempo - disse Snape  
Ele estava sem expressão nenhuma quando entrou, totalmente imperturbável. Mas ao se sentar na poltrona para passar as informações da noite, um observador cuidadoso poderia ter visto todo o seu corpo agradecendo pelo acento, e seus olhos se fecharem por um tempo, sem energia para abrirem.

\- Não. Você disse que a maior parte do ataque já acabou, não vale arriscar sua posição de espião em troca de alguns comensais menos importantes e poucos sobreviventes. - Dumbledore respondeu como um verdadeiro general de guerra, frio e calculista. Dava para ver o quanto ele odiava esse papel, mas também o quanto ele tinha de aptidão para isso.

\- Pois bem, qual a pauta de hoje? - perguntou Dumbledore direto  
\- O Lorde das Trevas continua tendo Cathy como seu principal foco, ele até fala um pouco sobre tomar o ministério e destruir a Ordem da Fênix, mas tudo isso terá de esperar até que ele consiga suceder em matar Cathy.  
\- Nada mudou então.  
\- Bom, ele tem falado bem mais em uma tentativa de invadir Hogwarts, mas ainda não sabe se vale a pena expor sua volta em troca de uma tentativa de capturar a garota.  
\- O que ele tem em mente?  
\- Ele está considerando várias opções, ele se pergunta se vale a pena perder minha posição de espião e simplesmente me pedir para sequestrar a garota, ou se vale mais a pena esperar até que ela volte para casa e nesse caso pegar-la quando ela estiver sem proteção, no trem de Hogwarts por exemplo ou em uma ida a padaria ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele ainda considera uma forma de atrair Cathy para fora do castelo, ou encontrar no meio dos alunos e empregados alguém que ele possa confiar para sequestrar Cathy no meu lugar, assim teria a garota mas não perderia o espião. No momento ele só fala em 'esperar que o momento oportuno se apresente'.  
\- Se ele te pedir para sequestra-la... - começou Dumbledore  
\- É claro que não posso, terei que revelar minha verdadeira lealdade e ficar escondido em Hogwarts ou em algum lugar para que ele não me mate. Claro, caso isso aconteça, você fica sem espião - terminou Snape  
\- Eu pensei nisso, você acha que tem alguém que possa substituir seu papel? Não como você o faz, claro que não, você já está no circulo intimo de Voldemort e tem a confiança dele, nenhum outro jamais alcançará isso, mas preciso de alguém do outro lado, mesmo que seja só para ouvir as reuniões e me relatar o que é dito. - concluiu Dumbledore  
\- Tem de ser um slytherin de sangue puro, cuja família já tem comensais. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele ou ela não pode concordar com os ideais da família, pois se não jamais falará nada para o nosso lado.  
\- Sim sim eu compreendo, mas quem? - perguntou Dumbledore ansioso  
\- Se me permitir diretor, vou procurar candidatos ao longo do mês e te aviso se fizer algum progresso.  
\- Está bem. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber, Severus? - ele indagou com os olhos penetrantes de Albus Dumbledore  
Snape manteve os olhos firmes nos do diretor e respondeu tranquilo:  
\- Acho que não Albus, por hoje não.  
\- Muito bem então, falemos de coisas mais agradáveis, como vão as coisas com Cathy? - perguntou Albus interessado  
\- Albus por favor, estou cansado e dolorido, não podemos mesmo falar disso amanha? Não há nada de mais a ser dito. Nós convivemos bem. - Severus respondeu cansado  
\- Convivem bem... Interessante definição... Mas tudo bem, eu compreendo, vá dormir e falamos sobre Cathy outro dia. Boa noite. - terminou Dumbledore

Andando para seus aposentos, Severus estava com algumas dores das maldições que recebera hoje e a consciência gritando histérica pelas mortes que causou, havia concertado os problemas de saúde mais urgentes ainda no jardim de Hogwarts, logo que aparatou, mas não tinha tempo de lidar com seu sub-consciente agora, precisava correr logo a Dumbledore, porque sabia que ele estaria preocupado por causa do horário. Agora iria tomar algumas poções para o resto das dores, tomar um banho, e tentar não pensar no pedido infeliz que o diretor o tinha feito. Encontrar um aluno inocente para jogar nessa vida infernal que ele levava. Mais isso agora para adicionar a sua lista de motivos pelos quais ele gostaria de estar no Inferno mas não nessa vida.

Mas ao chegar em seus aposentos, Snape se deparou com algo inesperado, Cathy Potter sentada em sua poltrona, enrolada em sua manta verde, com o nervosismo estampado na cara.

Quando Cathy saiu da torre da Grifinória e chegou a aposentos vazios, ela soube imediatamente onde ele estava, e ficou imediatamente preocupada. Preparou algumas poções que pensou que seriam úteis, tanto para poder ajuda-lo quando ele chegasse mas também para se acalmar até a chegada dele, que até onde ela sabia, poderia levar a noite toda. Quando deram 3am e ele ainda não havia chegado, ela levou a manta verde para a poltrona de frente a porta, de forma que se adormecesse iria acordar assim que alguém abrisse a porta. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos. Ficou em alerta total até que ele chegou, e quando ele chegou ela imediatamente pulou da poltrona:  
\- Está machucado? - perguntou ela analisando-o de cima a baixo procurando possíveis ferimentos  
\- Nenhum perigo imediato... -ela suspirou de alívio e acenou com a cabeça - Você me esperou acordada? - perguntou ele surpreso  
\- Obvio que sim! Eu fiz chá e preparei a banheira com agua quente, deixei também no banheiro algumas poções que podem se úteis.  
\- Obrigado... - ele estava estranhando demais ter alguém cuidando dele, não sabia como reagir, era uma situação totalmente inédita  
\- Tem certeza que não precisa de mim para nada mais? - ela perguntou ainda analisando seu corpo de cima a baixo procurando algo de errado  
\- Não, acho que não, obrigado..  
\- Estarei te esperando na cama então, pode demorar o quanto precisar.  
Dito isso ela se virou devagar, dando uma última olhada nele para ter certeza que ele não estava ocultando nada, e foi para o quarto.

Ele tomou o chá e entrou na banheira, no móvel logo ao seu lado estavam as poções, ele tomou 3 delas que estava precisando, a primeira para reparar danos físicos menores, arranhões e cortes, a segunda para dor de cabeça, e a terceira para limpar seu fígado de todo o álcool e substancias nocivas que consumira naquela noite. Fez alguns feitiços necessários, remendar ossos por exemplo, e ficou deitado na banheira aproveitando a água quente.  
Ele realmente não estava esperando aquilo dela, nem havia se lembrado que ela passava as noites lá e que devia estranhar a ausência dele... Mas ele precisava admitir, ela cuidava dele extraordinariamente bem. Fazia o necessário e o deixava sozinho para acalmar seus próprios demônios, que depois de uma reunião de comensais, eram inevitáveis.  
Ele matara e torturara, e nada no mundo poderia absolver aquela culpa.  
Ficou lá deitado se xingando e tentando se recompor por 1h, e quando saiu do banho achou que agora ela certamente estaria dormindo. Errado.  
Ela não estava sentada esperando ou nada assim, estava deitada bem confortável e com apenas uma vela acesa no quarto todo. Ela realmente sabia criar o clima perfeito. Se as luzes estivesses acesas e ela sentada, ele acharia que ela ia começar com perguntas e eles iriam brigar, mas ela não fez isso, tudo no quarto gritava calma e conforto, a vela acesa sem luz direta nele, vários travesseiros macios e um bom edredom, ela deitada com os olhos meio abertos e um fraco sorriso reconfortante nos lábios, e o seu lado da cama pronto e convidativo.  
Tudo o que sua mente gritava que não merecia, mas que era bom demais para ele resistir.

Quando ela o viu entrando pela porta ela levantou sua cabeça do travesseiro bem de leve e perguntou:  
\- Precisa de alguma coisa?  
\- Claro que não, Cathy eu sei me cuidar, não precisa ficar acordada me esperando toda vez que isso acontecer. - disse ele cansado  
\- Eu sei que não preciso, estou mais do que ciente de que você sabe se cuidar, mas eu gosto... - ela disse  
E quando viu que ele ia revidar algo mal-criado continuou:  
\- Então trate de calar a boca e aproveitar, porque eu não vou ficar te fazendo chazinho o resto da vida Severus Snape! - disse ela em tom de brincadeira  
E então ela se virou na cama e apagou a vela.  
\- Boa noite - ela disse suave e tranquila como se não tivesse gritado 3 segundos atrás  
\- Boa noite...?- ele respondeu totalmente confuso e sem entender como ela tinha virado a situação e ele não queria mata-la.

Depois de 20min nos quais ele esperou ela dormir, ele se levantou devagar da cama e foi realizar seu próprio ritual. O que ele fazia toda vez que tinha reunião de comensais.  
Foi para a sala, sentou na frente da lareira, convocou uma garrafa de Firewiskey e uma de Vodka, deu três goles enormes na garrafa de Wiskey e encostou a cabeça na poltrona com um suspiro.  
Assassino. Assassino. Assassino.  
As vitimas dançando em sua mente, aqueles que matara, aqueles que não pudera salvar, aqueles que ele torturara, os inocentes que estavam no lugar errado na hora errada.  
Sua respiração estava descompassada, deu mais uns vários goles e terminou com a garrafa, seu primeiro impulso foi quebrar a garrafa na própria cabeça, mas ele ainda estava sóbrio o suficiente para saber que aquilo iria acordar a garota na sua cama. Em vez disso ele fez algo que só fazia em raras ocasiões, sempre preferiu socar um espelho ou uma parede, mas naquela noite, em que ele teria que ser silencioso, ele socou a própria cara. Mordeu os lábios para não urrar de dor, e viu sangue escorrendo deles.  
Ele sabia que de nada adiantava se punir daquele jeito, mas depois de tudo que fizera, ele sabia que merecia muito pior.  
Tinha uma mulher linda em sua cama preocupada com ele, tomara um banho quente e um bom chá, como se fosse um herói voltando de uma missão. Ele sabia que não era verdade, ele sabia que depois de tudo o que tinha feito, ele merecia, não a morte, não. Viver era bem pior que a morte para Severus Snape. Era isso que ele merecia, viver eternamente no Inferno.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava que merecia, depois de toda reunião do Lorde das Trevas.

Naquela noite, quando Cathy acordou para ir para o dormitório das meninas de madrugada, encontrou Snape na poltrona da sala, com as duas garrafas vazias aos seus pés, olhando fixo para o fogo. Sangue escorrendo dos lábios e lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por sua face.

Ele se virou lentamente para olhar para ela, e ela nunca tinha visto um olhar pior nos olhos negros.  
Ela deu um passo para se aproximar, mas ele disse:  
\- Vá embora e não comente mais sobre isso.  
O tom dele fora tão seco e tão ameaçador, que ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, deu um passo para trás e como ele continuou a encarando ela simplesmente continuou indo para trás até chegar na porta.  
No corredor das masmorras ela sentou no chão frio e chorou, chorou muito. Ela queria tanto ajuda-lo. Esperou acordada porque queria ajuda-lo, mas naquela hora ele parecia bem, tomou o chá, tomou o banho, tomou as poções. Não brigou com ela, não a repudiou. Ela tinha dado a missão como cumprida.  
Tinha se esquecido o quão bom ator ele era e o quão controlado ele era. Claro que ele não ia chorar na frente dela, claro que ele não deixaria ela ajudar, não de verdade pelo menos, não no que importava.  
Curar ferimentos e preparar o banho era uma coisa fútil e ridícula, perto do ferimento real que ele enfrentava na sua alma. E esse era justamente o ferimento que ela queria ajudar a curar, e que ele não confiava nela a ponto de deixar.

Cathy não dormiu depois do que viu, foi para o dormitório e pegou uns livros para ler e uma pena com o tinteiro. Saiu para o castelo e se sentou em um corredor vazio, lá ela antes de mais nada escreveu uma carta a Dumbledore:  
Professor,  
Preciso lhe falar com urgência e o mais rápido possível, o horário mais cedo que você tiver assim que receber essa carta. Sinto muito incomodar, mas não tem mais ninguém a quem eu possa me virar.  
Cathy

Mandou a carta ir flutuando até o lar das corujas onde Hedwig estaria dormindo.

Feito isso ela encostou na parece e abriu um livro de poções avançadas.  
Apesar do assunto ser interessante, Cathy não conseguia prestar atenção no que estava lendo, e ficou pensando se Snape ainda estaria acordado, naquela mesma poltrona, com aquele olhar e aquela raiva. A manhã chegou e Cathy não tinha saído da mesma página.

No café da manha Hedwig chegou com a resposta de Dumbledore:  
"Perca a primeira aula e venha para a minha sala. Você comeu sobremesa ontem?"

Eu qualquer outra circunstancia Cathy teria rido da senha da sala dele, pudim, mas estava tão preocupada que assim que terminou de ler foi correndo para a sala dele sem ao menos sorrir a piada.  
Chegou na gárgula e então na porta, abriu sem bater.  
\- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. Precisamos resolver isso! Não da para deixar alguém nesse estado e eu não posso viver com ele assim! - disse ela em um só fôlego

\- Cathy, fique calma. Não da para resolver nada assim. Se eu entendi algo do que você disse, o problema diz respeito a Severus? - Dumbledore falava calmamente, mas dava para ver o quanto ele estava cansado

\- Sim, claro, quem mais não é? Sempre ele, e precisamos fazer algo porque não podemos deixar que...- Dumbledore a interrompeu

\- Minha criança, por favor, aos poucos. - retornou a pedir Dumbledore

Cathy respirou fundo, olhou para os olhos do diretor e disse:  
\- Não consigo, você pode entrar na minha mente e ver?  
\- Querida, a proteção da mente se Severus está em você, não posso ver nada. Nem eu, nem ninguém.

Cathy ficou a pensar por onde começar, mas ai viu a penseira de Dumbledore no canto da sala, olhou de volta para ele e ele entendeu imediatamente. Se levantou e trouxe o objeto para ela  
\- Se você tem certeza... - murmurou Dumbledore  
\- Será mais fácil para que entenda a situação, não vou conseguir descrever a cena com o clima certo.  
Ela pois a memória desde que Snape chegara a masmorra até ela indo embora correndo.  
Esperou Dumbledore terminar de ver as cenas impaciente, mas quando ele saiu não disse nada, ele não olhou para ela, foi para sua escrivaninha e se serviu uma jarra de Hidromel.  
Deu um longo gole e suspirou.  
Ela ia começar a falar como uma louca de novo, mas ele foi mais rápido:  
\- Não posso fazer nada Cathy. Nem você. Nem ninguém. Não podemos e não devemos.  
\- Como assim? - perguntou ela com a voz fraca, achava que ele ia se desesperar como ela, mas foi bem o contrário que ela viu  
\- Ele é o único espião que temos no círculo intimo de Voldemort, esse é o tipo de coisas que alguém nesse serviço tem que passar, e nós precisamos dos serviços dele. Sem ele estaríamos perdidos.  
\- Não estou pedindo para demiti-lo de suas funções de espião - ela disse tentando comprimir sua raiva - Dumbledore pelo amor de Merlin, não vê o estado em que ele está? Não vê que ele não dura 1 ano disso? Noites acordado, álcool em quantidades absurdas, ferimentos gravíssimos, uso de poções pesadas diariamente, CHORANDO DE NOITE SOZINHO E COM RAIVA? Que tipo de vida é essa? - ela estava se controlando para não começar a chorar de frustração e ódio  
\- Cathy. Entenda. Não há nada a ser feito. - repetiu Dumbledore pesaroso  
\- ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO LIGA? Vai simplesmente deixar que ele continue a viver assim? - ela gritou a primeira parte, mas a frase terminou com um claro tom de acusação e desapontamento. Ambos feriram Dumbledore muito profundamente e era possível ver seus olhos lacrimejando quando ele respondeu:  
\- Sim, Cathy, eu vou. Pelo bem da guerra.  
Cathy queria socar o velho, arrancar os próprios cabelos e gritar até que ele fosse mais razoável. Não fez nenhuma dessas coisas.  
Uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela disse:  
\- Se você não vai fazer nada, pode ter certeza que eu vou.  
Ele levantou os olhos e ia pedir que explicasse direito, mas ela já tinha virado as costas e estava saindo do escritório praticamente correndo. Fechou a porta atrás de si com uma batida forte, e não olhou para trás.


	15. Chapter 15 - A Arte da Conversa

Cap. 15 - Arte da conversa

Uma semana se passou desde que Cathy vira Snape chorando de madrugada. Na quarta feira em que se encontraram nenhum dos dois mencionou nada, e tudo correu como normalmente, ela teve a impressão de que ele estava bem mais frio e distante que o normal, mas já esperava por isso.

Ela voltou a sala de Dumbledore no dia seguinte e o pressionou até que ele contasse tudo o que ela queria saber. Frequência das reuniões, o que era feito nessas reuniões, qual o papel de Severus nelas, que tipo de missões Voldemort dava a ele e que tipo de missões Dumbledore pedia a ele.  
Dumbledore foi o mais verdadeiro que podia, mas não falou nada sobre a última missão horrorosa que exigira de Severus. Escolher um aluno para virar espião.

Cathy decidiu que iria conversar com Severus naquele sábado.

Chegou um pouco mais cedo do que costumava e preparou o almoço, ele não estava na sala porque estava ocupado cumprindo detenção de um infeliz aluno. Pelo menos, ele ia chegar de bom humor, pensava Cathy nervosa.

Ela já tinha encenado em sua imaginação pelo menos umas vinte versões dessa conversa, nenhuma com um final feliz, e nenhuma pacífica.

Preparou uma comida que já sabia que ele gostava, cozinha típica inglesa, batatas e peixe, ervilhas (que ela odiava, mas sabia que ele gostava), vinho, pudim de leite.  
Montou a mesa e pôs um feitiço para manter aquecida a comida.

Ele devia chegar a qualquer momento, repassando mentalmente o plano ela procurava diminuir as chances de dar errado.  
Deixa-lo comer em paz, porque fome dá mal-humor.  
Falar sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas, porque ele gosta do assunto e não pareceria tão fora de assunto começar a falar da guerra  
Começar suave sobre a guerra em assuntos que não dizem respeito ao que ele faz, tentar descobrir o que os comensais fazem. Essa devia ser a hora que ele começasse a por vontade própria falar.  
Caso essa primeira tentativa desse errado, ela poderia perguntar o que a Ordem fazia para impedir, ai ele poderia também falar dele.  
Caso isso também falhasse, ela teria que perguntar diretamente. E ai sim seria a catástrofe.

Quando ela terminou de passar o plano mentalmente pela trigésima vez, a porta se abriu:  
\- Boa tarde - ele disse  
\- Boa tarde - ela respondeu tentando manter o tom natural - Eu já deixei o almoço pronto, tem fome?  
\- Da sua comida? Sempre. - ele não fora sarcástico, gostava mesmo da comida dela, e ela sabia disso.  
Mas ele simplesmente não tinha o costume de dizer, ela deu graças aos céus e a Merlin por ele estar de tão bom humor.

Cathy achou que tinha visto ele salivar quando viu o que ela tinha preparado. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela sentar e em seguida ele mesmo sentou. Se serviram e começaram a comer em silêncio, ela não errou em quebrar o silêncio, o manteve excepto por um eventual: 'mais vinho?'. Que ela repetiu três vezes na esperança de que isso deixasse ele um pouco mais solto.

Como de costume a conversa começou na sobremesa, ela começou, porque não queria que ele escolhesse um assunto que a desviaria muito do caminho planejado.

\- Eu estava na biblioteca hoje mais cedo, na seção restrita - ela fez uma pausa, para ver se tinha interessado ele, ele estava olhando fixamente em expectativa, mais segura ela continuou - E acho que encontrei uma forma de aprimorar a poção mata-cão.  
Ele pareceu muito impressionado, então ela continuou:  
\- Havia um livro antigo que falava de um feitiço, que era usado antes da mata-cão ser inventada... Pelo que eu entendi, o feitiço tentava remover o veneno do lobisomem do corpo da vítima, mas o feitiço nunca funcionou direito, porque o veneno está misturado ao sangue. - ela chegou se ele ainda prestava atenção, ele havia parado de comer seu pudim e estava totalmente focado nela.  
\- Bem, a poção funciona reprimindo os genes lobisomem. Ou seja, ela resolve o problema do feitiço, que não conseguia diferir os genes humanos dos genes lobisomens.  
Claro, ela faz isso com a combinação os ingredientes mais agressivos que quando entram no corpo procuram justamente o gene dominante e atacam ele, ou seja, os genes lobisomem. Não há como integrar os ingredientes ao feitiço, mas podemos tentar aplicar a lei de Garfung e integrar o feitiço ao liquido final da poção, aprimorando assim sua função. Que acha?

Por um momento se fez silêncio e então ele simplesmente abriu a boca, tornou a fecha-la, parecia desconcentrado, suas pupilas mexiam procurando algo, até que ele suspirou e disse baixinho:  
\- Você é um gênio. Brilhante. Nunca tinha nem sequer pensado nisso, e eu tenho o dobro da sua idade.

Ela ficou meio encabulada, e estava exultante com o elogio, precisariam falar disso mais tarde obviamente, ela sabia que ele era um talentoso mestre de poções e precisava da ajuda dele para aplicar a teoria na prática, mas agora ela tinha que cuidadosamente conduzir o assunto para guerra.

\- Os lobisomens estão do nosso lado? - ela perguntou casual  
\- O que, na guerra? - perguntou ele como se a mudança de assuntou não tivesse agradado muito ele, mas respondeu de qualquer jeito - Não, ainda não está clara a posição deles, mas tudo indica que vão tomar partido para o lado do Lorde das Trevas.  
\- Algum comensal anda fazendo propaganda por lá? - suave mudança para o papel dos comensais.  
\- ah sim, sempre há. O mais conhecido é o Fenir Greyback, um lobisomem grotesco e violento, com uma sede de sangue bem característica dos comensais. - ele respondeu soturno

Como ele não pareceu que ia se estender, ela tentou a próxima parte:  
\- E a Ordem faz o que para combater os comensais?  
\- Bom, tentamos recrutar, e Lupin faz o melhor que pode com os lobisomens, mas sendo bem honesto tem sido bem inútil, uma vez que ninguém acredita que o Lorde das Trevas retornou.  
\- Então você fazem o que? Na última reunião, com tudo o que aconteceu, receio não ter prestado atenção ao que vocês falaram depois.  
\- Bom, ainda tentamos recrutar, mesmo que sem muito sucesso, as vezes impedimos os ataques, mas isso arrisca muito a minha posição de espião, para falar a verdade, tudo se resume a especular os planos futuros do Lorde das Trevas e tentar evitar que ele ganhe muito poder.

Cathy sentiu que estavam perto, ele parecia disposto a continuar, estava em um equilíbrio entre bom humor e frustração, ou seja, disposto a falar, e impelido a reclamar.  
Ele continuou:

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando, é ridículo e frustrante, mesmo com a liderança de Dumbledore nós estamos parados, não lutamos, não atacamos. Eles ficam lá sentados, esperando que eu faça todo o trabalho sujo, ai ouvem tudo o que está acontecendo do outro lado, e não fazem nada por medo de me expor ou porque não sabem como.

Já era possível sentir a irritação na voz dele, a amargura era tangível.

\- Trabalho sujo..? - ela perguntou baixinho  
Ele explodiu, não com ela, mas explodiu.  
\- Ora! E COMO MAIS EU IRIA CHAMAR? Lindo o que eu faço enquanto eles ficam lá sentados.  
Eu matando inocentes para colher as preciosas informações para eles e o Black lá sentado tomando Wiskey o dia todo.  
Eu vendo criancinhas serem torturadas para manter a imagem de comensal, avisando dos ataques, e o Dumbledore me dizendo que não vale a pena interferir.  
E como se toda essa merda não fosse suficiente, mesmo representando meu papel com perfeição, eu posso ser descoberto a qualquer momento e a Ordem fica sem espião.

Ele parou para respirar, e Cathy perguntou:  
\- Por que você seria descoberto agora?  
\- Porque se o Lorde me pedir para te levar para ele, não há como escapar dessa ordem. Vou ter que revelar a minha verdadeira lealdade, e a Ordem fica mais perdida do que nunca  
\- Mas certamente que Dumbledore tem outros espiões, você não pode ser o único, fazer o serviço inteiro, é insano! - disse ela ultrajada  
\- Eu sou o único. - ele respondeu seco  
\- E o que Dumbledore pretende fazer se você tiver que desertar? Sentar e chorar? - ela perguntou preocupada  
\- Não. Ele vai empurrar um aluno para a vida que eu levo.  
\- O QUE?  
\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Ele levantou da mesa e sentou no sofá.  
Ela o seguiu.  
\- Mas certamente um adolescente não consegue fazer o que você faz!  
\- É por isso que Dumbledore já quer que eu escolha algum aluno agora, dá tempo de treinar.

O silencio pesou depois dessa confissão. Cathy estava enfurecida que Dumbledore não tivesse dito nada a ela. Mas o que mais a afligia no momento era o infortunado aluno que entraria para essa vida.  
Ficaram pelo menos 10min em silêncio, suspirando irritados e pesarosos.  
Ele se levantou, se curvou até a altura dela na poltrona, lhe deu um beijo na testa e disse:  
\- Não deveria ter te falado. Não pense mais nisso, não é problema seu.

E saiu andando para o quarto antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.


	16. Chapter 16 - Ideia Perigosa

Cap. 16 - Ideia Perigosa

Como de costume, Cathy estava sentada no chão da biblioteca, entre as estantes, perto da seção restrita.  
Lições de casa já feitas, estava lendo um livro sobre a mata-cão, quanto antes conseguissem aplicar a ideia dela melhor. De repente Cathy ouviu um barulhinho discreto, a porta da seção restrita se abriu, Cathy só teve tempo de ver um vulto loiro passando.  
Draco.  
Resolveu entrar atrás dele.

Ficou o observando silenciosamente, vendo o que ele estava procurando. Ele estava circulando a área de artes das trevas quando se virou e a viu.

\- Potter! Bisbilhotando? Para variar. - disse Draco em seu tom desdenhoso de sempre  
\- Eu só vim ver quem havia feito o barulho que me despertou de minha leitura, não precisa ficar na defensiva - ela respondeu calma, depois de passar tanto tempo com um slytherin como o Severus, havia aprendido a lidar com eles

Draco estranhou a atitude da garota, a essa altura já estariam gritando, gostou mais dela assim, calma.  
Ela continuou a falar:  
\- Achou o que procurava?  
\- Não é da sua conta  
\- Realmente não te ensinaram como conversar não é? Mas tudo bem, com pais como os seus, não poderia esperar outra coisa...  
Ela se virou para sair da sala  
\- Não ouse falar dos meus pais!  
Ela respondeu sem se virar:  
\- Não conheço a sua mãe, mas fico chocada que possa defender um homem como o seu pai depois de saber o que ele andou fazendo nesses últimos meses.  
\- Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou ele ríspido

Ela hesitou, se virou para olhar para ele, tentou ler suas expressões, mas era difícil ter certeza se ele falava a verdade ou mentia para descobrir o que ela sabia.  
\- Se você sabe, então você sabe e é isso. Se não, você está melhor assim.

Deixou ele sozinho para pensar no que ela disse e saiu da sala.  
Pegou seu material e se dirigiu a sua próxima aula, nas estufas.  
No caminho já tinha esquecido Draco, pensava no que fazer sobre Severus e a missão de Dumbledore...  
Andando por Hogwarts não podia para de pensar que um aluno inocente seria jogado na vida que um adulto tinha dificuldade de aguentar.  
Claro, se fosse alguém como ela, que desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts veio amadurecendo e lutando contra Voldemort, não seria tão ruim afinal... Mas não havia ninguém que cumprisse com essa definição, ninguém fora ela pelo menos.

O dia passou, e o próximo também, nem Severus nem Cathy haviam pensado em nada, e entre eles tampouco se falava sobre o assunto.  
Cathy resolveu tentar novamente uma conversa com Dumbledore.

\- Professor?  
Bateu na porta e esperou o convite para entrar, não demorou a vir.  
\- Entre. Ah, Cathy, que surpresa, a que devo a visita?  
\- Eu sei da missão que você deu a Severus. - ela disse amarga  
\- Ele te contou então...- Dumbledore não parecia nada feliz com isso  
\- Sim, ele me contou, mas não tente desviar do assunto, eu quero saber por que tem que ser um aluno. Por que não um adulto? Um Auror que não tenha declarado que está do nosso lado, um lobisomem que nós conseguimos convencer, alguém que não seja uma criança! - ela tinha começado calma, mas a última frase tinha um tom de histeria que ela não se importou em disfarçar.

\- Vocês pelo visto não conversaram realmente, ele deve ter lhe dito muito pouco - Dumbledore observou - Veja bem, Voldemort fará um baile para introduzir novos comensais, jovens que os pais já sejam comensais ou que a família seja de Sangue Puro e tenha algum filho para lutar pela causa. Tem que ser um jovem. Voldemort conhece todos os adultos e um espião nosso seria descoberto muito rápido porque Voldemort estará esperando por isso. No meio de tantos jovens que vão entrar, com sorte o nosso passará despercebido.

Bom, contra esse argumento Cathy não tinha mais o que dizer, Dumbledore era afinal o chefe da Ordem da Fênix e sabia o que fazer, e ela podia ver que ele também não gostava da ideia de escolher um aluno.

Cathy pensava cada vez mais em quem poderia ser, e não achava ninguém que ela achava que poderia lidar com a pressão, ninguém maduro o suficiente, ela mesma faria o trabalho se não tivesse o pequeno problema de que absolutamente todo o mundo sabia quem ela era.  
Estava novamente na biblioteca, dessa vez lendo sobre disfarces e ocultação, duas partes da magia dificílimas, não ensinadas em Hogwarts, e necessárias para ser um espião.

\- Potter. - veio uma voz fria de cima

Cathy olhou para cima do livro e muito surpresa viu Draco Malfoy parado a sua frente, raivoso e... Constrangido? Será?

\- Draco. Posso ajudar?  
\- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Potter.

Cathy nada respondeu, se ele viera falar com ela, ou ia falar ou ia perder a coragem.  
\- O que você quis dizer naquele outro dia? Como você pode saber qualquer coisa que eu não saiba? - ele perguntou contrariado  
\- Então ele não te contou? - perguntou Cathy surpresa, achava que Lucio Malfoy se gabava em altas vozes para Draco, com a esperança de que o filho seguisse os mesmos passos.  
\- Para de jogar esse joguinho e me diga logo! - ordenou ele no seu habitual tom de moleque mimado  
\- Seu pai é um comensal Draco, ele mata e tortura gente.

Primeiro ele olhou descrente para ela, fungou em menosprezo.  
\- Como você poderia saber disso?  
\- Porque eu tive o desprazer de encontrar com ele no final do ano passado, quando Voldemort retornou.

Ele a mediu de cima, avaliando o que ela dizia, ainda descrente.  
\- Bom e o que isso me importa? Mesmo se fosse verdade, estamos no lado vencedor, limpando a raça bruxa! - Draco disse, mas Cathy reconheceu o mesmo tom que todas as pessoas tinham quanto estavam reproduzindo algo que tinham ouvido, sem pensar a respeito, sem refletir, sem entender.

Cathy olhou triste para ele, não estava com animo para brigar com Draco Malfoy, se levantou, colocou o livro no lugar, olhou para Draco e disse:  
\- Não vou discutir com você Draco, e não me importo com essas merdas que você diz, eu não acredito que você seja um assassino, nem um estuprador, e acho que quando você parar para pensar no que seu pai anda fazendo de noite, eu acho que você não vai gostar, mesmo que você não admita, eu sei. Você é um idiota, mas não é uma pessoa ruim mesmo, só foi criado por um pai que te enfiou essas merdas na cabeça.

Ela saiu andando sem esperar ele responder.  
Mais uma criança que ainda não parou para pensar e refletir, mais uma criança que nunca contestou o mundo, mais uma criança imatura, mais uma criança inocente.  
"Quando eles iam crescer?" pensava Cathy desanimada. "Quem seria forçado a crescer?"

Naquela noite de quarta Cathy queria fazer algo especial, sabia que o marido estava preocupado com a escolha que tinha que fazer até mais do que ela, e sabia que seria bom que ele descontraísse, mesmo que apenas pela noite.  
Havia comprado por correio uma loungeri nova, preta de renda, um sapato de salto fino preto, quando chegou as masmorras dele sabia que eles estaria no quarto, então na sala ela tirou as roupas, ficando só com a roupa intima e o salto, e entrou assim no quarto.

Ele estava na cama deitado olhando para a janela com o olhar perdido, ele demorou um pouco para perceber que não estava sozinho, olhou para a porta para ver uma deusa semi-nua sorrindo sexy para ele.  
\- Te comprei um presente. - ela disse dando uma volta 360° para ele - O que acha?  
Ele deu aquela risadinha de veludo que ela tanto gostava e sorriu sacana.  
\- Está me deixando mal acostumado com tantos mimos garota.  
\- Ótimo. - ela respondeu sapeca  
Mantendo contato visual, foi andando devagar até o lado dele da cama, passou uma perna por cima dele e sentou em seu colo, bem em cima da ereção dele.  
Ele pôs as mãos imediatamente na cintura dela, enquanto ela balançava sensualmente, ainda sorrindo com carinho. Ele retribuiu o sorriso do jeito dele.  
\- Tem alguma coisa especial em mente? - ela perguntou mordendo os lábios  
Ele não respondeu, a puxou para um beijo tão quente que era quase obsceno, passou as mãos por todo o corpo dela, apertando suas coxas de um jeito que ela sabia que ia deixar marca.  
A levantou de seu colo, mas não ficou em cima dela, Cathy de cara já sabia o que ele queria:  
\- Vamos de quatro hoje?  
\- Querida, se você tem qualquer esperança de dormir essa noite não deveria ter me provocado. Mas por agora, vamos de quatro.  
Eles rapidamente se arrumaram na posição e ele de uma vez e sem aviso prévio entrou inteiro nela, começou forte e devagar, falando obscenidades com aquela voz grossa que deixa qualquer uma louca  
\- Sua gostosa. Vai me enlouquecer.  
Ele aumentou a velocidade e ela só conseguia gemer, ele era muito forte, muito grande, muito dominador.  
\- Severus! Meu Deus... - ela murmurou gemendo  
Algo nela sempre descontrolava ele, nessas noites com Cathy, ele deixava fluir todos os seus desejos, sem filtro, sem controle.  
Puxou os cabelos longos dela em um rabo de cavalo, e segurava com uma mão, enquanto a outra ditava o ritmo pousada na bunda da garota.  
Ela adorava quando ele puxava seu cabelo, quando ele perdia o controle.  
\- Sua vadia, tão apertada! - Severus dizia com a voz tão rouca que mal dava para entender

Cathy mal conseguia respirar direito, ela também estava fora de controle, gemendo, totalmente entregue a ele, e como poderia ser diferente? Aquele homem a dominava em todos os sentidos, ele melhor do que ela jamais pensou ser possível, ele entorpecia todos os seus sentidos.  
E ela fazia o mesmo com ele.  
Juntos, em um ritmo acelerado, quase perigoso de tão forte que estavam colidindo, os dois estavam fora de si, fora dessa realidade, sentindo um prazer absurdo e viciante.

Transaram a noite inteira em todas as posições possíveis.  
No dia seguinte acordam abraçados juntos, ela esquecera de ir para a torre da Griffinória.

Graças a Hermione nada de ruim aconteceu, ela bagunçou a cama de Cathy para parecer que a garota tinha dormido lá e acordado muito cedo. Disse para quem perguntou que ela tinha acordado mais cedo para terminar o trabalho de Herbologia.  
A parte ruim foi os olhares estranhos que Ron ficou dando a ela o dia todo. Ele, pior do que Hermione, achava indesculpável que ela gostasse de ficar com o Morcegão.

\- Como assim você esqueceu de ir para o seu quarto? Como assim você não conta os minutos para poder ir para a própria cama?! - ele perguntou indignado  
Quando Cathy não respondeu, Hermione a surpreendeu falando:  
\- Só porque você não entende. não quer dizer que a Cathy não possa gostar de ter companhia de noite...  
\- DO MORCEGO? - ele olhou indignado para Mione  
\- Ué, ok, ele não é a pessoa mais agradável, nem a mais bonita ou justa ou... -viu que Cathy estava olhando feio para ela, então se apressou em continuar - mas ainda assim é uma companhia, você não passa a noite sozinho... E se ela diz que ele está sendo legal... Eu até que entendo. - ela olhou para Cathy se desculpando  
Cathy sorriu como não fazia a muito tempo para a amiga.  
Ron olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse o traído, ele certamente não entendia.

Estavam andando para uma visita ao Hagrid quando no caminho Cathy viu Draco sentado sozinho perto de uma árvore. Ficou com dó do garoto, preso em uma família como aquela, quase dava para ouvir os conflitos internos batalhando na mente dele.

Naquela noite Cathy tomou uma decisão, estava razoavelmente bem avançada em seus estudos de disfarce e decidiu que se conseguisse enganar um bruxo como Severus, não via porque não ela não poderia ser a tal espiã. Não era mais inocente, era a mais madura, e provavelmente a única que já tinha a mente protegida sem chances de alguém invadir.

Decidiu ficar loira, mais alta, nariz fino empinado, boca pequena e cabelos lisos que desciam por suas costas até a bunda. Poderia falar que era alemã, de Durmstrang, e puxar a árvore genealógica de alguma família de lá.  
Com o uniforme de Hogwarts passou despercebida pelos alunos, foi fácil demais, recebeu alguns olhares, mas Hogwarts tinha tantos alunos que era simplesmente impossível conhecer todo mundo. Só tinha que evitar os professores, que obviamente perceberiam que ela não frequentava nenhuma aula.  
Chegou as masmorras sem problemas, bateu na porta porque Severus saberia de imediato que era ela se conseguisse passar pelas senhas.  
\- Sim? - ele perguntou ao abrir a porta, olhou a garota loira de cima a baixo desconfiado.  
\- Você é a professor Snape? - ela disse com um pesado sotaque alemão  
\- Sim, e você é? - ele respondeu com o tom de desprezo que usava com todos como regra geral  
\- Erika Geheimnis. Sou nova aluna, de Durmstrang. O diretor mandou eu vir aqui, disse que eu ser da Slytherin e que você diretor de casa? - ela disse em dúvida

Snape não engoliu aquela palhaçada nem por um segundo. Não tinha ideia de quem era a garota, mas não era uma aluna nova vinda de Durmstrang. Dumbledore teria avisado, um pergaminho, qualquer coisa, mas não teria mandado a garota sozinha vir do nada falar com ele.  
Deixou-a entrar, porque queria arrancar a verdade dela.

\- Sente-se - ele apontou a cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha. - Aceita um chá?

Filho da puta. Chá? Até parece que Severus Snape saia por ai oferecendo chá para alunos. Não não, ele já sabia que ela não era quem dizia ser, iria colocar Veritassedum no chá.

\- Nom obrigada, acabei de tomar um xícara com Dumbledore.  
\- Faço questão. Suco? Água?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele com suspeita, deboche nos lábios.  
\- Suspeita de mim sr. Snape?  
\- Por que pergunta?  
\- Você parece muito insistente que eu tome alguma coisa. Veritasedum? É ilegal, sabia?  
\- Insolência não será tolerada. E você está certa, sei que você não é aluna nova coisíssima nenhuma, e não preciso de poção alguma, posso entrar na sua mente.  
Dito isso ficaram se encarando nos olhos por alguns segundos, uma ruga surgiu na testa dele.  
\- Oclumente...  
\- Acertou. A biblioteca de Durmstrang tem coisas bem úteis.  
\- Pare de mentir. Você não era aluna de Durmstrang e sabe disso.  
\- Aé, e como é que você sabe?  
\- Porque você esqueceu de continuar fingindo o seu sotaque. - ele disse entre triunfante e debochado.

Ela corou. Droga.  
\- Ótimo, era mentira. Mas você ainda não sabe que eu sou.

Era verdade, ele não sabia.  
\- O que você quer? - ele perguntou ríspido  
\- Queria testar se meu disfarce funcionava.  
\- Então vai me falar quem é agora?  
\- Ainda não. Primeiro, admita que se não fosse o fato de que você sabe muito mais sobre a burocracia dessa escola do que eu, eu poderia ter te enganado.

Ele subiu uma sobrancelha.  
\- Admita. O disfarce está impecável, Oclumencia também, você não sabe quem eu sou.

\- Por que você precisa da minha aprovação?  
\- Não é da sua conta. Me responda.  
\- Não, eu não sei quem diabos você é, feliz ?  
\- Muito.

Ela se levantou, pegou a varinha e desfez os encantamentos, se virou para olhar para ele e tudo que viu nos olhos pretos foi raiva.  
\- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
\- Não grite comigo Severus, eu precisava checar se o disfarce funcionava, ambos sabemos que você não encontrou aluno nenhum para transformar em espião, ambos sabemos que eu sou a única nessa escola com poderes e maturidade suficiente. Eu sei o que me espera lá Severus, eu vejo como você sofre, mas é por isso que eu sou a melhor escolha! Você está sempre do meu lado, pode me ajudar e me preparar para o que eu ainda não estou pronta para enfrentar. Eu sou a única que tem alguma chance de não ser descoberta logo de cara! Eu já vi comensais de perto, ja lutei com eles, já sei o que eles fazem, não vão me pegar tão de surpresa quanto seria com outro aluno! Você é inteligente, sabe que eu estou certa... Eu já tenho a mente protegida, já sei me disfarçar, podemos bolar um passado em outro país, não faz sentido arruinar a vida de outra pessoa quando eu já estou aqui, alem do mais, - ele não deixou ela continuar  
\- VOCÊ NÃO VAI. - ele vociferou  
\- Severus, ouça o que eu estou dizendo, é somente lógico que..  
\- Eu não dou a mínima para lógica! Como pode sequer sugerir uma coisa dessas! Não vê o absurdo? Tudo que estivemos trabalhando todos esses anos para te proteger e você quer ir lá se meter no colo do Lorde das Trevas?!  
\- EU NÃO QUERO! Como pode?- ela gritou! - Eu só não quero jogar um aluno inocente para esse mundo! Não quero que você se sinta culpado por escolher alguém! Não quero correr riscos da lealdade da pessoa mudar! É A SOLUÇÃO MAIS OBVIA E FÁCIL!  
\- Não vejo nada de fácil em te jogar para essa merda de vida!  
\- Você não está me jogando eu estou me dispondo!  
\- NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA ALGUMA!  
\- Você não liga para o aluno que será destruído lá dentro? - apelou ela  
\- EM COMPARAÇÃO A VOCÊ?! NÃO.  
\- Você não pode ser tão egoísta! Alguém vai ter que ir! Por que não pode ser a pessoa mais qualificada, por que não eu? Que diferença faz?  
\- A DIFERENÇA É QUE EU NÃO AMO O OUTRO ALUNO! - ele gritou puto da vida, constatando o obvio.

Ela piscou três vezes, desconcentrada, a boca aberta  
\- O que foi que você disse? - ela perguntou  
\- Exatamente o que você ouviu! Não vou arriscar o seu pescoço para salvar ninguém, não me interessa quão mais qualificada você seja. - ele disse aborrecido, aparentemente sem perceber o que havia dito

Ela não queria mais brigar, estava em choque, não era possível, ela não tinha ouvido aquilo, de jeito nenhum, sem chance. Ele não tinha falado AQUILO em voz alta. Não tinha. Não era possível.  
Ela estava ouvindo coisas, definitivamente.  
Olhou para ele e suspirou, de repente triste sem entender porque, entrou nos aposentos pessoais dele e sentou no sofá. Ele veio logo atrás, sentou do lado dela, ela se virou no sofá e deitou a cabeça nas pernas dele.  
Ela estava certa de que fora uma alucinação, mas porque ficara triste? Queria ouvir um 'eu te amo' dele? Ridícula. Ela entrou nesse casamento sabendo que o máximo que conseguiria dele era 'não-ódio'.

\- Eu não deveria ter te falado, você está parecendo péssima. - ele disse à olhando nos olhos  
\- Não é nada. - ela suspirou

Ele não entendia por que do nada ela ficara tão estranha, achou que a briga ia durar a noite toda, mas de qualquer forma, pelo menos ela não queria mais insistir naquela ideia insana. Ele estava feliz que ela desistiu da briga, mas não queria vê-la chateada...  
Ele levantou ela de forma que ela ficasse sentada em seu colo, ela o olhou curiosa para ver o que ele queria. Ele levantou a sobrancelha, gesto típico dele, que dependendo da situação, vinha com uma mensagem subliminar, dessa vez dizia 'ainda não sabe o que eu quero?'.  
Ela riu e deu um selinho nele.  
A outra sobrancelha se juntou a primeira, reclamando.  
Ela riu novamente e deu um beijo mais longo dessa vez, suave, confortável.

Aquilo não a ajudou muito, se ela tinha se apaixonado por ele, ficar beijando seus lábios no sofá da sala só ia piorar as coisas, mas como resistir a alguém como ele, como resistir a um homem inteligente, culto e sexy como ele?

Ela separou o beijo e suspirou.  
\- Que merda. - ela murmurou com raiva comprimida, pensando em como ela deixara as coisas chegarem aquele ponto.

Ele obviamente achou que ela ainda falava sobre a espionagem, mas não queria que ela voltasse com a briga, então disse jocoso:  
\- Espero que não esteja falando do beijo  
\- Você sabe que não - ela sorriu de leve, sorriso esse que desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu  
\- Vamos, vamos beber uma taça de vinho e pegar um livro para te distrair.

Ele a carregou até o mini bar, a deixou apoiada na bancada e serviu as bebidas, dando a taça cheia na mão dela.  
Esperou ela beber metade do conteúdo para que nada derramasse quando ele a carregava de volta para o sofá. A colocou em sua poltrona favorita e foi até as estantes escolher um livro.  
Não podia ser de artes das trevas ou feitiços ou poções, porque ela poderia voltar a ter ideias perigosas, que trariam de volta a discussão.  
Pegou o livro da Jane Austen que ela estava lendo no outro dia, sabia que ela gostava e que mudaria o rumo de seus pensamentos.  
Deu o livro na mão dela, e aproveitou para encher de novo sua taça de vinho. Ela ficou olhando para a capa, pensativa.  
\- Sabe, se você não abrir o livro, não tem como ler o que está escrito - ele disse sarcástico - Quer algum outro? - ele perguntou quando ela não respondeu nada a pilhéria dele  
\- Não, esse é perfeito. - ela respondeu meio distante e abriu o livro.

Ele ficou de pé ao lado dela por uns segundos, e depois foi a sua escrivaninha corrigir provas.  
Mal sabia ele que 2 segundos depois que ele saiu da sala, ela fechou de novo o livro com outro suspiro.  
\- Que merda.


	17. Chapter 17 - O Escolhido

Cap. 17 - O Escolhido

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Cathy achara que ouvira Severus dizer que a amava.  
Uma semana havia se passado e nem ele, nem ela, haviam encontrado alguém que pudesse ser o futuro espião da Ordem.  
Eles estavam estagnados em um ponto.

No entanto, Draco Malfoy não estava.  
Sua mente não descansava em paz por um só minuto desde que Cathy lhe contara sobre seu pai.  
Chegara a conclusão de que a garota não estava mentindo, porque ela não tinha nada a ganhar com a mentira.  
Mas o que ele pensava sobre aquilo, era algo muito mais difícil de descobrir.  
Ele nunca admitiria, mas em seu intimo ele sabia que, não importa o quanto ele odiasse Cathy, quando Voldemort ressurgiu e ela estava em perigo, seu pai ia assistir ela morrer, ele sabia que não poderia fazer o mesmo.

Toda essa discussão poderia ter permanecido obsoleta e puramente teórica, se não fosse pela carta que recebera de seu pai, dois dias atrás no café da manhã.

Draco,  
Quero que venha para casa nesse final de semana, já avisei o Dumbledore, não se importe em avisar ninguém, você sai dai na sexta as 21h da noite e volta em algum momento do sábado mesmo. Preciso conversar um assunto de grande importância com você, e tem que ser antes do equinócio de outono na semana que vem, dia 23.  
Seu avô estará presente, seja descente e não atrase não me importa o motivo.

No final estava a assinatura dizendo Lúcio Malfoy, em tinta preta formal.

Equinócio de outono. Equinócio de outono. O que diabos o maldito equinócio de outono tinha a ver com qualquer coisa? Iriam fazer uma poção por acaso?  
Nada bom. Nada bom mesmo, pensava Draco, não sabia o que equinócio de outono significava, e tinha certeza de que se seu avô estaria presente coisa boa não era.

Se era o que ele estava pensando, então não só não era coisa boa, mas um verdadeiro problema.

Sexta-feira finalmente chegou, para o bem ou para o mal, sua curiosidade acabava hoje.  
Saiu de Hogwarts no horário previsto, e em Hogsmeadle encontrou um dos elfos de sua casa que lhe faria aparatação conjunta direto para a Mansão Malfoy.

Logo que aparatou os portões se abriram magicamente, estavam enfeitiçados para o reconhecerem obviamente.  
Na porta de casa estava sua mãe, como sempre estava mais feliz do que era apropriado, somente por o ver em casa. Mas por trás de seu sorriso estava algo que Draco não costumava ver na mãe, algo que não soube definir, mas a premissa não era boa. Ela obviamente já sabia o assunto da reunião.  
\- Mãe. - ele a beijou cortes na bochecha da mulher alta e pálida que é Narcisa Black Malfoy  
\- Draco, querido - ela o puxou para um atípico abraço, que o alertou de que a coisa realmente não era boa.  
Ele se desfez do abraço e disse curto:  
\- Eles não ficaram satisfeitos se eu me atrasar.  
Draco seguiu a passos rápidos para a ala formal da casa, mais especificamente, para o escritório intimo de seu pai. Tão intimo, que Draco só havia entrado duas vezes naquela sala. Na primeira era muito jovem, e foi quando seu pai quis lhe explicar a lógica por trás de famílias como a dele, explicou sobre pureza de sangue e sobre limpeza da escória bruxa. A segunda vez fora na véspera de sua ida a Hogwarts, quando ele foi brutalmente instruído sobre seu dever absoluto de entrar na Slytherin, e não se misturar com os sangues ruins que estariam presentes nas outras casas.  
Essa seria a terceira vez em sua vida, e Draco estava no ponto angustiante entre curiosidade e receio.

Bateu educadamente na porta e esperou o convite, que veio na voz imponente de seu avô.  
Entrou em silêncio, sentou onde seu pai indicou e não falou nada. Sabia que na sua família o melhor cumprimento era o mais respeitoso silêncio, e esperar eles falarem.  
\- Muito bem Draco, terei hoje com você a mesma conversa que tive com o seu pai anos atrás. Eu o instrui a entrar para os comensais da morte e assim ele fez, foi crescendo em seu ranking até que hoje eu posso finalmente ter orgulho dele. Como você já deve saber, o Lorde ressurgiu, e o seu pai é o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas, limpando a raça bruxa.  
Eu exijo o mesmo de você agora. O Lorde das Trevas ressurgiu, está recrutando, vai ganhar poder novamente. Haverá um baile para novatos. E você tem que entrar agora, enquanto ele ainda não está em seu auge, porque só dessa forma quando ele estiver no auge, você será aquele que esteve lá desde o início, será o mais confiável, e assumira um posto digno no circulo intimo dele. Claro, ser filho de Lúcio já te ajuda, mas você tem que provar o seu valor e a sua lealdade.

Draco não sabia o que responder ou o que falar, recebera muita informação ao mesmo tempo e parecia que seu cérebro travara. Nas outras vezes que fora chamado aquela sala, não teve que responder nada, só concordar e dizer que entendeu, fez o mesmo dessa vez.  
Acenou com a cabeça e disse:  
\- Sim, senhor.

Eles pareceram satisfeitos. Foi a vez de Lúcio falar:  
\- Pois bem, o baile será em pouco mais de um mês, até lá sua mãe já terá comprado as roupas adequadas, você vai sair de Hogwarts alguns dias antes do baile e ficar aqui em casa até alguns dias depois deste. Não seria interessante que Dumbledore descobrisse que você se tornou um comensal, e ele talvez saiba a data do baile, por isso faremos isso então para despista-lo. Você não deve contar a ninguém sobre nada disso.

Como sempre Draco respondeu:  
-Sim, senhor.

Eles se entreolharam, e seu pai então disse concluso:  
\- Pode ir.

Draco acenou com a cabeça em resposta e se levantou. Ao sair pela porta encontrou sua mãe no corredor.  
\- Deixei seu quarto pronto para você e sua comida preferida também, tem fome?

Draco mal ouviu o que sua mãe dizia, só respondeu:  
\- Vou dormir mãe, acordei cedo.

Enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto, Draco se perguntava se sua mãe sabia disso, ela certamente não ia gostar da ideia, certo? Ele era seu único filho, não poderia estar feliz com ele arriscando seu pescoço toda noite, trabalhando para alguém tão poderoso e instável como Voldemort.

Naquela noite, deitado no seu antigo quarto com todos os seus confortos, Draco nem sequer fechou os olhos.

Por volta de 1h depois que havia se deitado, começou a ouvir vozes no corredor:  
\- Lúcio! Ele é só uma criança! - Narcisa disse desesperada  
\- Cisa, se controle. Sabe como eu não gosto dessa demonstração de fraqueza que você sempre tem com relação a Draco. Você está sendo ridícula! Pense em como seremos recompensados pelo Lorde por providencia-lo com um espião dentro de Hogwarts!  
\- Ele já tem Severus para isso! Além do mais, pense no que ele vai passar Lúcio, você mesmo já disse que nada é pior do que a dor da marca negra! Ele é tão jovem!  
\- Basta Narcisa.

Lúcio a fuzilou com os olhos mostrando a ela que aquele era o limite. Fez-se um momento de silencio, no qual Narcisa media se valia a pena continuar. Ela não disse mais nada, então ele continuou:  
\- Além do mais, Snape só reporta sobre a Ordem, sobre Dumbledore, coisas assim. Draco poderá dar muito mais informações sobre a garota Potter. Suas fraquezas, seus amigos, seus hábitos, talvez até uma forma de atrair a garota para fora da escola. Ele será útil, o Lorde saberá disso. - disse Lúcio convicto - Vamos para o quarto.

Foi o fim da conversa, mas Narcisa estava longe de estar contente.  
Draco absorvera tudo o que ouvirá, e refletiu a noite inteira. O que ele teria que fazer não parecia muito ruim, nada de matanças ou estupros, mas será que era só isso? Não teria que frequentar os rituais? E mais tarde, quando saísse de Hogwarts, o que ele seria obrigado a fazer.  
Snape. Draco não fazia ideia, sempre gostou do padrinho, mas nunca soube. Será que era permitido falar com ele? Provavelmente não. Seu pai dissera 'não conte a ninguém' e não era prudente desobedecer a Lúcio Malfoy.

Depois de não ter dormido nada, Draco se levantou na hora certa no dia seguinte e foi tomar café da manhã com sua mãe. Tudo ia normalmente, sua comida preferida, elfos correndo fazendo suas tarefas, sua mãe prestando 110% de sua atenção nele... Mas Narcisa estava simplesmente séria demais, ela também parecia não ter dormido nada de noite.  
\- Mãe, você sabe do que eu papai e vovô falávamos ontem a noite  
\- Eu ouvi a conversa, não se preocupe Draco, eu estou ciente

Ele esperou que ela continuasse, mas ela não disse mais nada. Ele ficou em dúvida se ela havia desistido e sabiamente concordado que não era prudente discutir com seu pai, ou se ela simplesmente achava melhor não alarma-lo com isso.

De qualquer forma, retornou a Hogwarts naquele mesmo dia, onde nada havia mudado desde então.  
No dia seguinte algo mudou, não para Draco, mas para Cathy e Severus.

Uma coruja entrou na sala de estar dos aposentos de Severus, ela carregava uma carta.  
A coruja não era estranha a ele, era sem dúvida a coruja de Narcisa.  
Cathy estava presente quando a coruja apareceu. Esperou ele ler a carta enquanto observava as expressões de seu rosto mudarem conforme a leitura prosseguia.

\- Você não parece feliz... - ela disse quando ele levantou a cabeça da leitura  
\- Definitivamente eu não estou feliz. Maldito Lúcio. - ele exclamou irritado

Ao ver a cara de confusão e curiosidade dela, ele com um segundo de hesitação a entregou a carta dizendo  
\- Tente não ficar tão aborrecida - ele pediu  
Ela o olhou estranho e começou a leitura.  
Draco comensal.  
Narcisa pedindo que Severus falasse com Lúcio.

Ela terminou a leitura e ficou olhando triste para a carta, levantou o olhar para ele, mas ele o desviou, não queria ver a tristeza nos olhos dela.

Passaram alguns minutos em silencio, ele olhando para o chão, ela para o teto. Até que ela deu um pulo, euforia em sua expressão.  
\- Severus!  
\- O que?! - ele perguntou alarmado  
\- Draco! DRACO MALFOY! - ela gritou  
Ele ficou alguns segundos perdido, e depois fez cara de descrença parecendo meio bravo  
\- Draco Malfoy? Ora por favor.  
\- Por que não?  
\- Você conhece alguém menos maduro? Ou mais mimado? - ele indagou irritado  
\- Severus, ele é perfeito! Ok, é mimado e imaturo, mas mais da metade dos alunos de Hogwarts são assim, ouça o que estou te dizendo, ele é de família pura, o pai é um comensal de renome, ninguém suspeitaria dele! E por mais estranho que pareça, eu acho que ele não é mal, não é uma pessoa ruim, ele só foi educado errado e repete o que ouviu em casa, mas uma boa dose de verdade pode reverter isso.

Severus ficou pensando, pensou mesmo, ela podia estar certa. Mas..  
\- Ok, supondo que ele seja uma boa escolha, e se nós não conseguirmos reverter? E se ele ainda achar que os valores do pai estão certos? Ele vai contar a Lúcio, e todo o plano estará arruinado.  
\- Ué, apagamos a memória dele e pronto. - ela disse rápido  
\- Isso não é ilegal? - ele apontou  
\- Se você não contar eu também não conto - ela brincou sapeca, mas com um tom de verdade que dizia o quanto falava serio.  
Era isso, Draco Malfoy era o escolhido, será que daria certo?


	18. Chapter 18 - Persuasão

Cap. 18 - Persuasão

\- Muito bem, vamos repassar mais uma vez - Cathy disse em voz alta para que Severus ouvisse - Você vai pedir a um primeiranista que encontre Draco e diga que você quer falar com ele, quando ele chegar vocês sentarão aqui na sala de estar, onde eu estarei invisível. Se a conversa for promissora, eu apareço, se não, você faz o sinal, e eu apago a memória dele, e será o fim dessa ideia. Certo?  
Ele acenou com a cabeça um pouco irritado com o nervosismo dela, ele também estava nervoso claro, mas como slytherin que era, qualquer demonstração de sangue quente parecia inapropriada e desonrosa.  
Mas ele entendia que ela era um grifo, não uma cobra.  
\- Eu vou encontrar um aluno - ele informou e saiu da sala.

Alguns minutos depois Severus retornou, e em mais alguns minutos Draco chegou. Cathy já estava preparada em seu lugar e Severus mantinha sua habitual seriedade e impenetrabilidade espiã. Tudo pronto.

Draco entrou na sala com a expressão relaxada e confiante que sempre tinha perto do Mestre de Poções, mas o modo como mexia os olhos revelava o temor pelo assunto a ser tratado.  
\- Professor. - cumprimentou ele  
\- Draco, que bom te ver. Soube que foi ver seus pais no fim de semana, como eles estão?  
\- Bem, como sempre. Te mandaram lembranças.  
\- Sua mãe me escreveu.  
Silêncio.  
Na falta de uma resposta, Severus continuou  
\- Ela me contou - ele disse grave  
\- Ela não tinha esse direito, meu pai proibiu - comentou Draco  
\- Narcisa não fez nenhum mal, se acalme. Ela só quer que eu converse com você, eu sempre apoio seu pai e jamais vou contradize-lo, mas até ele sabe que você é jovem demais.  
Draco não respondeu nada, talvez com medo de dizer algo que não podia ou de dizer algo que o traísse depois.  
Severus mais uma vez continuou, dessa vez pressionando por uma resposta:  
\- É natural que tenha perguntas, eu mesmo tive quando me juntei aos comensais.

Draco se manteve quieto. Não sabia o que fazer, sua mãe claramente achava que ele deveria ignorar a ordem de Lúcio e falar com Severus, porém mesmo que Draco decidisse falar, o que diria? "Eu não posso virar um comensal porque apesar de tudo eu não acho que consigo matar gente" ? Não podia falar isso.

Logo depois de fazer a pergunta Severus sorrateiramente entrou na mente do menino para descobrir em que nível estavam, ao ver o que Draco estava pensando ficou feliz, aquilo já era um sinal promissor.  
Snape queria avisar Cathy que tudo estava correndo bem, mas como? Não tinham bolado um sinal para 'está indo tudo bem! Que bom, não?'  
Saiu da mente de Draco logo no momento que ele decidiu falar:  
\- Quais duvidas você teve?

Draco perguntara aquilo com um objetivo claro, identificação. E Snape sabia disso, então respondeu:  
\- Ah o normal sabe, eu era muito jovem, queria fazer faculdade, ser comensal exige muito tempo e dedicação a causa... Na época eu tinha um ano a mais que você tem hoje

Severus estava, é claro, ganhando tempo, falando de amenidades, enquanto isso procurava na mente de Draco a melhor forma de coagi-lo a entrar como espião, se é que essa forma existia.  
Pode ver que o que Cathy queria fazer, jogar a pergunta e esperar pelo melhor, não ia dar certo, ele não iria reagir bem. Contar a verdade sobre sua lealdade tampouco iria ajudar, e mais nenhum outro método que ele poderia tentar.  
Havia bondade nele, certamente que sim, e ele jamais poderia ser um comensal como Lúcio, mas convence-lo a entrar para a Ordem sem um motivo pessoal seria impossível.  
Severus já deveria ter sabido disso, ele mesmo só mudou para a Ordem por um motivo próprio, e Draco seria assim também, nenhum sonserino é coagido a nada, todos eles tem sempre motivos interiores que guiam suas ações.

Tendo concluído isso, Severus resolveu dar aquela conversa por encerrada, Draco não queria falar mais nada e Severus sabia que a forma de persuadi-lo teria que ser arquitetada de outra forma.

\- Pois bem Draco, eu imagino que para você isso não seja fácil, façamos o seguinte, vá aproveitar o resto da sua tarde, e se tiver qualquer pergunta, comentário, qualquer coisa, apareça por aqui e fale comigo ok? Sua mãe acha que eu posso te ajudar, eu concordo com ela, mas se você está bem, nada disso faz sentido. Se precisar, sabe onde me achar certo?

Draco acenou com a cabeça, deu boa noite e saiu da sala, logo que ele fechou a porta para o corredor, Cathy ficou visível novamente.  
\- O que diabos?! - ela perguntou confusa e brava  
\- Jamais daria certo, eu entrei na mente dele. - Severus respondeu  
\- Ele é como Lucius? Ele concord...  
Ele a interrompeu  
\- Não, nada disso, mas ele tampouco concorda com os da Ordem e não vai arriscar seu pescoço por isso. Ele só quer se livrar de ser comensal, não tem muito a dizer sobre ideologias.  
\- Mas então ele pode ser convencido por qualquer lado? Certo?  
\- Você não está entendendo, não importa a ideologia, ele não vai arriscar sua vida sem um forte motivo próprio.  
\- Okay, você está me confundindo, tente me explicar direito. - ela disse levemente irritada  
Ele concordou com a cabeça e começou:  
\- Draco é, como você mesma já disse, uma pessoa relativamente boa, nada a ver com o pai, puxou muito mais de sua mãe. Ele foi sim criado por uma família extremamente preconceituosa e esses juízos de valor foram passados a Draco desde o dia de seu nascimento. Mas ele jamais refletiu honestamente sobre qualquer um desses temas, ele age como um idiota preconceituoso, e defende esses ideais porque evita conflitos em casa e porque foram os únicos ideais que ele aprendeu. A única reflexão honesta feita por ele até hoje foi a seguinte, nas palavras dele, 'eu não posso ser um comensal porque não sou capaz de matar gente'. O que é muito bom por um lado, e péssimo por outro, afinal, como espião da Ordem, ele teria sim que matar gente e assistir gente ser morta das maneiras mais cruéis - ele fez uma pausa na qual pareceu se livrar de um pensamento particularmente ruim- De qualquer forma, a parte mais importante para entender Draco é a seguinte: Draco é um Slytherin, o que significa que ele não vai entrar nem para os Comensais nem para a Ordem sem um forte motivo próprio que o leve a isso, por exemplo, se ele ver que recusar os comensais significa ser deserdado, é provável que ele entre para os comensais. E o mesmo vale para o caso de eu ou você conseguirmos pensar em motivo particular do Draco que possa o levar a entrar na Ordem. - ele concluiu  
\- E por isso, não importa o que nós disséssemos hoje, ele não iria aceitar, porque ele não enxerga lucro nisso para ele - ela entendeu  
\- Exatamente.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirando se afundou mais no sofá. Bufou:  
\- Slytherins!.  
Ele a fuzilou com os olhos, mas logo sorriu sarcástico e disse:  
\- Tem razão, era melhor que fossemos todos grifos idiotas andando por ai fazendo grandes gestos de extrema imprudência para se exibir.

Ela não gostou muito da brincadeira, atribuindo aquilo como crítica pessoal, olhou feio para ele e se levantou, suspirando novamente, para sair da sala. Mas ele não ia deixar aquilo acontecer, nas primeiras semana de casamento ele desperdiçava tempo fingindo que não ligava que ela estava brava, mas a essa altura do campeonato aparências não importavam mais para ele.  
Em dois passos já estava atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço, de forma que ela ficasse colada nele. Técnica infalível, ele ficava tão alto e poderoso desse ângulo que ela ficava muda nos primeiros segundos, o que dava a ele a chance de dizer o que precisava.  
\- Não foi uma crítica pessoal. - ele disse firme  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e desviou o olhar. Ele segurou o queixo dela e delicadamente fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.  
\- E eu não gostaria de mudar nada.

Agora sim, bochechas coradas, sorriso lutando para aparecer, ele já até sabia o que viria agora, uma resposta impertinente e abusada.  
\- Ótimo. Quem disse que eu ligo?

Ele soltou o braço dela e respondeu:  
\- Eu até acreditaria nisso, mas seu corpo te traiu. Está corada querida.

Ela comprimiu os lábios e rapidamente saiu da sala pensando: "Odeio quando ele ganha".

-

Sem que Cathy ou Severus precisassem fazer nada, aquilo que viria a ser o 'forte motivo próprio' de Draco estava prestes a acontecer, logo quando ele saiu da sala do mestre de poções.

Ele estava andando distraído, refletindo na conversa com Severus, estava quase na porta que levava aos dormitórios quando mais a frente ele viu uma garota. Parecia ser também do sétimo ano, julgando pelo uniforme era ela também da Slytherin, só que com o diferencial de que Draco jamais a tinha visto antes, o que era obviamente estranho.  
Ela tinha o cabelo preto batendo na altura dos ombros, liso e volumoso atraindo muita atenção, usava o uniforme de Hogwarts com algum estilo como era de costume para a maioria das garotas, e para quem prestasse atenção, e Draco estava prestando atenção, era possível ver um pequeno colar de prata em formato de Lua brilhando em seu peito, sem dúvida uma relíquia de família, sendo ela da Slytherin era mais do que seguro assumir que era puro sangue e de uma família realmente importante.  
Então a pergunta, quem era ela e de onde estava vindo, por que ele não a conhecia?

Entrou no salão comunal segundos depois dela, mas ela já havia sumido, ido ao quarto sem dúvida. Melhor, pensou Draco, porque dessa forma poderia descobrir quem era sem perguntar diretamente a ela.  
Infelizmente, Crabb e Goyle não tinham ideia, Zabini não estava por perto, e quando perguntou para Pansy a reação foi tão escandalosa que ele se arrependeu  
\- Por que você está interessado? Sei lá quem é, alguma garota francesa que foi transferida da Beubaxton, quem se importa? Onde você foi? Ficou sumido por uns 20 minutos e agora vem fazendo perguntas sobre uma outra garota! Draco? Draco? Onde você está indo?  
Ela perguntava aquilo porque Draco, depois de ver que ela não ia mais dar nenhuma informação útil, saiu andando para seu quarto. "Ninguém merece ouvir a Pansy irritada" pensava ele aborrecido.

Mais tarde, quando os alunos começaram a sair para jantar, Pansy, que ainda queria brigar, ficou esperando por Draco para poder continuar a discutir durante a janta. Durante todo o caminho para o Salão Grande Draco pensou em pelo menos mil formas diferentes de calar a boca da Pansy, nenhuma delas gentil, mas seu trunfo foi chegar para a janta e ver que a garota mistério estava sentada sozinha, bem distante do resto. Draco sabia que se sentasse com ela, Pansy não voltaria a falar com ele pelo resto da noite, e só de quebra ele já aproveitava para descobrir quem era a tal garota.  
Então Draco apressou o passo para que Pansy ficasse para trás e se sentou sem hesitar de frente para a garota.

\- Olá. - Draco cumprimentou no instante em que sentou

Do outro lado do salão três grifinórios observavam a situação com claro interesse.  
\- Quem é a garota? - perguntou Ron  
\- Entrou hoje de manhã na Slytherin, Severus teve reunião com ela, não perguntei muito, mas parece que é francesa e os pais tiveram problemas de trabalho na França, por isso a garota foi arrastada para cá no meio do ano letivo. - Cathy respondeu  
\- Isso não explica o porque Draco resolveu ir falar com ela ao invés de sentar com o resto da sua gangue - apontou Hermione suspeitando da atitude incomum  
\- Quem se importa afinal? Draco sendo Draco, alguém quer mais pudim? - Ron disse já cansado do assunto  
\- Eu me importo - Cathy disse fazendo com que os dois amigos a olhassem curiosos  
\- Lúcios está obrigando Draco a virar comensal da morte ainda esse ano. - explicou Cathy, decidindo que era melhor não falar nada sobre a parte de espião da Ordem  
\- Agora? Ele não tem nem 17 anos! Não faz sentido! - Hermione apontou indignada  
Ron olhava Draco com assombro e concordou com a cabeça  
\- Não faz sentido nenhum, por que o Você-Sabe-Quem iria querer o cara de fuinha como servo? Ele não é nada demais

Cathy resolveu deixar-los discutirem, enquanto ela tentava ler a conversa entre Draco e a garota a distância.

Severus, do alto da mesa dos professores, também observava a conversa com interesse, virou-se para ver se Cathy tinha percebido e logo notou que sim. Voltou sua atenção para a mesa da Slytherin, e abusando de seus poderes, lançou um feitiço de super audição para ouvir a conversa.

A essa altura Draco já tinha descoberto o que queria, seu nome era Donna Bellevance, sua família era de puro sangue, e haviam se mudado por que seu pai fora transferido para uma filial na Inglaterra.  
Ela era inteligente e tinha bom senso de humor, uma verdadeira Slytherin realmente, por isso Draco resolveu ficar sentado com ela mesmo após já ter saciado sua curiosidade.

\- Você já conheceu os professores?

\- Não, não todos. Conheci Dumbledore naturalmente, no escritório dele passei pelo...Chapéu Seletor? Enfim, cai na Slytherin e por isso conheci o Professor Snake? Não, Snape. Não conversamos muito, ele me deu meus horários e eu fiz uma ou duas perguntas sobre a transferência das minhas notas...

\- O que fez deles então? Snape e Dumbledore.

\- Não saberia julgar Dumbledore, tem algo de muito peculiar na forma como ele olha para as pessoas, mas mesmo na França o nome e a reputação dele se fazem conhecer, e todos aqui parecem ter muito boa opinião dele. – começou ela refletindo

\- Nem todos, você vai descobrir logo...

\- O que isso quer dizer? – ela perguntou logo percebendo uma entonação diferente na voz do garoto

\- Vai descobrir logo. E Snape? – Draco perguntou curioso

\- Ele é menos estranho que Dumbledore, é verdade, mas... – ela hesitou

\- Mas o que? – Draco logo inquiriu, começando a duvidar do instinto de Donna, afinal gostar de Dumbledore mas não de Snape era um péssimo sinal de mal gosto.

\- Nada de mais, deixe para lá. Só não estou acostumada a ingleses, deve ser isso.

A verdade era que Donna não gostara nada de Snape, mas como boa Slytherin que era, sabia melhor do que sair falando suas opiniões não fundamentadas as quatro ventos.

Continuaram a falar de amenidades, Draco falou sobre as aulas, os professores, os colegas e ela lhe contou sobre a França e como as leis da magia funcionavam lá. Apesar dos pontos de vistas diferentes em uma variedade de assuntos, o jantar foi o mais agradável que Draco tivera em muito tempo. Não chegaram a falar de nada sério, o que foi muita sorte para ambos, pois uma vez que descobrissem a posição do outro, os problemas viriam.

AVISO AOS LEITORES:

Oi gente, então, eu sei que eu não normalmente escrevo por aqui, falando com vocês, mas prometo que é rapidinho:

1) Muito obrigada mesmo a todxs que estão lendo a minha fic e espero que estejam gostando!

2) Sim, eu sei, nos últimos capítulos o foco esteve no Draco, mas relaxem, já no proximo cap (Mr. And Mrs. Married) o foco volta para o sexy mestre de poções Severus Snape e minha querida amiga Srta Cathy Potter

3) Gente, se não for pedir demais, por favoooooor curtam a história, postem reviews (positivos, negativos, sugestões, expectativas, desejos, o que der na telha), enfim mostrem que vale a pena continuar pls... To pedindo porque com os meus estudos e tudo mais está complicado achar tempo para escrever

4) Ceninhas sórdidas no próximo cap! EBAAA, faz tempo ehin?

5) Acho que era só isso mesmo, fiquem tranquilos o próximo cap já está sendo escrito! Beijos e até mais o/


	19. Chapter 19 - Mr and Mrs Married

Cap. 19 - Mr. and Mrs. Married

Cathy foi direto ao quarto de Severus quando terminou o jantar, ela saiu inclusive antes de Draco e Donna, afinal, ela não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, e seria muito mais interessante ir agora e discutir o assunto com o Mestre.  
Mas ele não estava lá, ele ainda estava na mesa de jantar, ouvindo a conversa dos dois e tentando fingir que ainda estava comendo.

Cathy ficou uns dez minutos deitada no sofá dele, lendo Guerra e Paz, esperando ele chegar, mas quando ele finalmente chegou quem falou mais rápido foi ele. Abriu os braços como quem quer uma salva de aplausos e disse confiante:  
\- Resolvi o nosso pequeno problema em relação a Draco. Eu encontrei sua motivação! - ele concluiu satisfeito, sinceramente esperando os aplausos  
Ela ficou olhando, divertida, para ele por alguns segundos, depois levantou do sofá com energia e respondeu:  
\- Se você está falando daquela aluna nova que ele estava conversando, não sei o quanto disso você pode atribuir a seu próprio credito - ela disse rindo - A menos que você vá me falar que a enfeitiçou, nesse caso querido pode ter certeza que, quando terminar de me contar o que planejou, irá receber os devidos aplausos..

Ele olhou feio para ela por um instante, mas logo voltou ao seu atípico bom humor para dizer o que pretendia:

\- Não, eu não a enfeiticei sua pequena impertinente. Eu fiz algo melhor do que isso, eu percebi que entre Draco e a nova aluna, Donna, existia uma certa amizade em potencial... – ele tentou explicar – Algo que poderia dar certo com algum ou nenhum incentivo. Tendo percebido isso, fui ver que tipo de pessoa era ela, e se ela influenciaria o nosso escolhido para o bem ou para o mal. E adivinhe?

\- Ela não é imprestável? – Cathy perguntou animada

\- O contrario disso, parece ser uma pessoa boa, o que para mim é estranho, sendo ela puro sangue e de família rica, exatamente igual a Draco.

\- Draco é uma pessoa boa. – Cathy contrapôs

\- Mas não como ela. Ela, por exemplo, tem opiniões formadas a respeito de todas as polemicas que pairam em cima da guerra, opiniões fundamentas e de bom julgamento. Elogio que não posso estender a Draco, que como você insiste em repetir, é uma pessoa boa, mas não pensa ou reflete sobre nada que não afete ele diretamente. Achei de fato muito peculiar que ela com pais tão ruins quanto Lúcio tenha vindo a se tornar alguém tão bem equilibrada.

\- Sirius é de puro sangue, família rica, conservadora – começou Cathy, já começando a se arrepender pelo comentário que ela saia que viria

\- Se você acha que aquele cachorro pulguento é uma pessoa equilibrada, eu sugiro terapia. Francamente, como uma pessoa tão inteligente cmom você possa se dar bem com um canalha daqueles é algo que escapa do meu entendimento..

Foi a vez dela olhar feio para ele.

\- Enfim, eis o plano, se essa garota e Draco vierem a se tornar íntimos, é bem possível que eles juntos resolvam entrar para a Ordem, ela por que já percebi quando entrei em sua mente que se oferecido o posto ela aceitaria sem pestanejar, e ele porque vai segui-la.

\- Brilhante, - disse ela ainda mordida porque ele falara mal de Sirius – Só um pequeno problema.

Ele a olhou com medo, preocupado com o que ela iria falar

\- Não podemos simplesmente forçar pessoas para que se apaixonem, ou você resolveu isso também?

Ele sabia que ela estava brava por causa do comentário ao padrinho querido, e o ressentimento apareceu claro naquela frase, mas apesar disso o problema era pertinente, como resposta ele simplesmente fez sua melhor cara de velho amargo e se sentou no sofá com ela, nem uma fração de segundo depois ela levantou. Guardou o livro na prateleira, murmurou alguma coisa sobre dever de casa e saiu dos aposentos sem falar mais nada.

"Você sabia como seria quando casou com ele, não tem o direito de ficar brava, eles sempre se odiaram, não é porque vocês começaram a se entender melhor que ele e Sirius vão ficar amiguinhos."

Pensava Cathy consigo mesma... Gostaria que eles superassem isso, era tão imaturo, tão idiota. Os dois eram ótimas pessoas, por que não eram capazes de entender que essa briga não fazia mais sentido? Depois de alguns minutos deixando-se corroer por essa questão Cathy realmente mudou seus pensamentos para um assunto mais imediato, lição de casa.

Foi só na noite do dia seguinte que Cathy e Severus se viram novamente, Severus tinha reunião de professores naquela noite, mas Cathy estava o esperando em seus aposentos de qualquer forma, afinal tinham que conversar sobre Draco e Donna, e mesmo que ela estivesse chateada com ele, ela sabia que não podiam ficar prolongando esse assunto de extrema importância.

Porem, quando deram vinte para a meia noite Cathy começou a ficar preocupada... As reuniões geralmente acabavam por volta das 22h, as vezes se estendiam um pouco, mas nunca tanto assim.

Começou a andar pelo apartamento meio sem saber o que fazer, acabou por resolver cozinhar alguma poção para distrair, quando o relógio marcava 00:30 Cathy terminou a primeira fase de uma poção dos sonhos, e foi justamente nesse momento que ela ouviu um barulho. Primeiro uma porta abrindo e batendo de forma abrupta, em seguida algo pesado caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

Ela não precisou de sequer um segundo e já estava na sala, a visão quase a fez desmaiar. Severus, se arrastando pelo chão, fazendo força para alcançar as poções do outro lado da sala no armário.

Imediatamente ela foi a seu socorro, o coração batendo tão forte que poderia explodir, fez feitiços e várias poções saíram do armário para virem flutuando até eles, colocou-as onde ele pudesse alcançar e enquanto ele tomava as que precisava ela curava os hematomas e cortes de seu corpo. Demorou cerca de cinco minutos de relógio para que ela pudesse se acalmar um pouco, arrancara quase toda a roupa dele, procurara por todo o qualquer sinal de machucado, só depois de ter curado tudo é que ela deixou que ele falasse algo.

\- Não devia se preocupar assim garota, estou acostumado, teria alcançado o armário... Hoje não estava tão mal. - ele disse, mas tudo que Cathy ouviu foi a voz rouca de um homem cansado além dos limites.

Ela o olhou com reprovação pelo que ele havia dito.

\- Não me preocupar, francamente. - ela murmurou baixinho - Vamos.

Ela o ajudou a levantar, mesmo sem ele querer, quando já estavam de pé ela o pegou pela mão e o levou até o quarto, fazendo-o deitar-se em seu lado da cama.

Lhe deu um copo d'agua e esperou que ele bebesse, depois de é claro reclamar que preferia o wiskey e que ele não era criança e bla bla bla

Ela tirou o copo da mão dele e o colocou no criado mudo, inclinou-se e lhe fez um carinho no rosto, sentindo os olhos arderem, arrumou o cabelo dele para que não caísse nos olhos, e disse:

\- O que você foi fazer lá hoje? – a voz dela também estava cansada

\- Fui convocado, apareci obviamente, aguardei a reuniãozinha acabar e como de costume fomos à matança, aterrorizar alguns trouxas, o de sempre. E a sua noite como foi? – perguntou ele irritado como sempre ficava quando ela perguntava sobre suas atividades de comensal.

\- Sei que não gosta de falar disso, desculpe. Não precisa me contar, eu entendo – ela disse, mesmo que na verdade não entendesse.

Ele ficou grato a ela, sabia que com todo aquele sangue grifinório não deveria ter sido fácil pedir desculpas e aceitar algo que não queria. Sentia-se mal por ter falado mais do que devia sobre Black, mas simplesmente não poderia se desculpar por isso, não poderia jamais gostar de Black e tampouco podia mentir para ela e fingir que gostava. Mas ainda se sentia mal, se sentia mal porque não gostava de vê-la chateada. Enquanto ele pensava nisso, ela resolveu que já era a hora dela sair dali e deixa-lo sozinho, ele sempre preferia ficar sozinho quando voltava dessas reuniões com Voldemort.

Porem, quando ela levantou da cama ele a puxou pela cintura, de forma que ela sentasse novamente. Ela olhou nos olhos dele procurando o porquê disso, mas estes estavam inexpressivos, não lhe responderam nada, sua mão continuava na cintura dela, e com mais um puxão firme dele, ela deitou em seus braços, acomodada com a cabeça em seus ombros. Assim que ela estava deitada ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Ela estranhou o gesto, em um momento tão atípico... Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar para ele, se olharam nos olhos durante algum tempo, dizendo tudo que nunca diziam em voz alta, tentando fazer com que os sentimentos transmitissem-se sem que a comunicação verbal fosse necessária.

Ela se inclinou mais um pouco, encostando seus lábios nos dele, fecharam os olhos e ele suavemente entre abriu os lábios, se beijavam com paixão e ternura, um beijo muito diferente dos que geralmente trocavam, mas logo aquele beijo suave se transformara em outra coisa mais conhecida a eles, desejo e tesão. Ela se afastou um pouco dos lábios dele e começou a distribuir selinhos, por seu mandibular, depois por seu pescoço, ombros, tórax. Ele segurava a cintura dela com força, descia as mãos para as coxas dela e retornava a cintura, massageando, provocando. Tirou rapidamente a regata que ela usava, arremessou-a para o outro lado do quarto, logo em seguida foi a vez do sutiã ter o mesmo destino. "Gostosa!" ele gemeu no ouvido dela, enquanto suas mãos massageavam seus seios e seus dedos brincavam com seus mamilos. Ela tirou uma de suas mãos do tórax dele e foi descendo até encontrar o pau duro dele, fazendo-o gemer enquanto ela massageava por cima da boxer apertada dele. Tivera que parar os carinhos quando ela se levantou e com pressa tirou a calça jeans que ainda usava, ele não era capaz de tirar os olhos do corpo dela, tão linda, ele pensava com carinho. Ela subiu em cima dele, sentando em cima da área que estava apertada dentro da boxer, ainda estava de calcinha, mas fez de leve movimentos de atrito simulando o que estava para vir

\- Quer arrancar um animal de mim, não quer? – ele disse com a voz tão rouca que mal se podia entender o que ele dizia

Ela riu de leve e se inclinou para beija-lo com paixão e desejo, ele os virou na cama e ficou por cima dela, arrancou sua boxer e a calcinha dela, continuou o beijo e se posicionou para suavemente invadi-la, ela mordeu de leve o lábio dele, e ele sorriu sacana, gemeram juntos quando ele atingiu seu fundo. Começou suave o movimento de vai e vem, provocante, sexy, forte. Ela o sentia inteiro dentro dela, não havia sensação melhor no mundo. Com suas unhas arranhava suavemente as costas dele, fincando-as ali um pouco mais forte conforme o ritmo dele aumentava, ela gemia sem controle, o pedindo para continuar, mais forte, mais rápido, mal conseguindo fazer-se entender. Ele entrava nela sem piedade, louco com o prazer, estava quase gozando mas queria que ela viesse junto, parou por um segundo e os virou na cama, deixando ela sentada em cima dele, ela gemeu mais com a nova posição, o podia sentir inteiro dentro de si. Rapidamente começou a pular para cima e para baixo, rebolando em cima dele. Para alguém com menos autocontrole só a deliciosa visão dela em cima dele, com os seios pulando para cima e para baixo, seria o suficiente para perder o controle e gozar ali mesmo, mas ele com muito esforço conseguia se segurar. Não precisou aguentar muito, pois mais alguns segundos e ele pode sentir ela o apertando e gemendo sem pudor algum.

Terminaram exaustos e suados. Ela saiu de cima dele e deitou de novo na cama, tentando recuperar seu fôlego. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a trouxe pra mais perto, para ficarem como estavam antes, ela deitava com a cabeça em seus ombros.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele, meio a contra gosto, disse:

-Me desculpe por ser um idiota com você às vezes. Não tenho a intenção de dizer essas coisas.

\- Querido, eu sei. – ela respondeu tentando esconder a emoção em sua voz

-Olhe para mim – ela disse para ele

Severus fez como ela pediu e viu os olhos dela brilhando, Cathy pos a mão de leve no rosto dele, o olhou firme nos olhos negros e repetiu:

\- Eu sei.


	20. Chapter 20 - Sempre ao seu lado

Cap. 20 - Sempre ao seu lado

Dia de reunião da Ordem, todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, um dos aurores do ministério reportava algo sobre funcionários suspeitos de estarem sob a Imperius.  
O próximo a falar seria Severus e Dumbledore, teria de contar a Ordem sobre a possibilidade de um novo espião, claro, Dumbledore não iria falar a verdade sobre o motivo, não queria. Mas tinha que contar pelo menos as meias verdades de sempre.  
Ele tomou a palavra para introduzir o assunto.  
\- Muito obrigado Shakelbolt. Arthur, espero de você mais atualizações até semana que vem sobre os funcionários de outros departamentos. - Arthur assentiu com firmeza. - Agora, em um outro tópico, precisamos falar sobre os espiões da Ordem que investigam para mim o lado de Voldemort. -Automaticamente Moody e Sirius olharam para Snape com desgosto  
\- Estamos sempre sob um perigo iminente, uma vez que dentro do circulo intimo de Voldemort temos apenas um espião, Severus, naturalmente temos toda a informação que precisamos e Severus faz um ótimo trabalho - novamente Snape recebeu olhares de desprezo, dessa vez vindos de mais gente além de Sirius e Moody - Temos sempre o medo de que Severus seja morto ou descoberto, por esse motivo, decidi começar o processo para inserir outro espião nosso no circulo intimo de Voldemort, para que caso algo venha a ocorrer com Severus teremos ainda um espião.  
\- Ou caso ele vire a casaca, se ja não o fez... - murmurou Sirius  
Severus não lhe deu atenção, nem Dumbledore, só Moody e mais alguns aurores balançaram a cabeça encarando Snape  
Cathy sentiu um desgosto tão grande pelo padrinho que não achava que era possível sentir. Olhou fundo nos olhos do padrinho, sem traço algum do carinho que ela sempre tinha por ele, queria deixar claro que estava brava. Sirius olhou brevemente para ela, mas só revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar para outra pessoa.

Dumbledore seguiu falando:  
\- Não poderia simplesmente elevar algum dos outros espiões menores, porque Voldemort poderia perceber, logo, decidi que a única forma de introduzir algum novo seria da forma tradicional de Voldemort. Ele vai dar seu antigo baile em algumas semanas, para convocar novos comensais. Vamos mandar nosso espião para esse baile e deixar que ele entre no circulo intimo de Voldemort aos poucos.

Alguns balançaram a cabeça concordando em entendimento, mas Arthur disse meio receoso:  
\- Dumbledore, nesses bailes nunca tem ninguém com mais de 19 ou 20, tem certeza que quer por tantas fichas assim em uma criança?  
Ao ouvir a palavra 'criança' a cabeça de Molly Weasley imediatamente levantou e ela parecia ter crescido para alguém com o dobro de sua altura.  
\- Não de 19 Arthur, escolhemos um aluno de Hogwarts que parece ser promissor. Severus quer assumir?

\- Certamente Alvo, o aluno em questão é um slytherin de sangue puro, para que se encaixe nos padrões de Voldemort, ele é filho de um comensal do circulo intimo, o que assegura que vai crescer nos rankings e atingir uma posição mais rápido que qualquer outro novato. Estamos observando o aluno de perto e influenciando onde podemos para que ele assuma o nosso lado da guerra, é particularmente difícil porque ele foi criado muito perto de má influencias, mas achamos que estamos obtendo algum sucesso. O garoto de quem falo é o filho de Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, Draco.

Todos que estavam céticos durante o discurso simplesmente desistiram quando ouviram que era o pai da criança, alguns até soltaram um 'sem chances' ou 'até parece' baixinho.

Cathy, que raramente se pronunciava para nada, resolveu intervir:  
\- Ele não é como vocês pensam, nenhum de vocês sequer conhece o garoto, ele não é como Lúcio. Tem uma vaga, porem existente, definição de certo e errado. Creio que podemos sim convence-lo de lutar pela Ordem, se escolhermos apresentar-lhe o motivo certo.  
\- Motivo certo? - Lupin perguntou

Severus respondeu:  
\- Percebemos que Draco ficou especialmente próximo de uma nova aluna, Donna, já nos informamos sobre a garota, ela é totalmente do nosso lado, e com o passar dos dias, parece que vem trazendo Draco para esse caminho. Nutrimos a esperança de que ela possa convence-lo a lutar junto com ela, por nossos ideais ao invés dos deles.

\- Snape botando esperanças no amor? Agora eu já vi de tudo - brincou Tonks baixinho no ouvido de Lupin, que riu um pouco

\- Algo que queira compartilhar com a turma Ninfadora? - perguntou Moody  
Tonks ficou vermelha, fuzilou-o com os olhos por ter usado seu primeiro nome, mas negou com a cabeça  
\- De qualquer forma, - continuou Dumbledore - estamos observando o progresso de Draco e esperamos poder reportar mais sobre o assunto na próxima reunião. Agora, que tal uma pausa para tomar chá e continuamos em 15min? Ótimo.  
Dumbledore mal terminou de falar e já saiu a procura do armário de doces. Os outros também se levantaram e foram achar algo para se distraírem.  
Algumas pessoas continuaram na mesa, dentre elas, Sirius, Severus, Cathy e Remus.  
Mas Cathy sabia o que ela iria fazer naquela pausa.  
\- Sirius, posso falar com você um instante? - ela disse com um leve tom de raiva comprimida  
Ele olhou para a afilhada com receio, lembrando-se de que quando Lilian falava com ele nesse tom ele tomava bronca.

Foram andando em silencio até a biblioteca, assim que a porta foi fechada Cathy se virou para Sirius e disse:  
\- Por que, Sirius? Por que você insiste em fazer isso? - o tom dela era de decepção  
\- Isso o que? - respondeu ele a acusação - Eu não fiz nada! Você é que está ficando louca casada com aquele morcego  
\- Viu? Acabou de fazer de novo! O que há com vocês? Por que vocês insistem nessa briguinha de colégio? É ridículo! Vocês são homens adultos! Lutando pela mesma causa! - ela perdeu um pouco a compostura na última frase, um pouco histérica  
\- Eu mantenho a briguinha de colégio, como você disse, porque as coisas não mudaram! Ele não pertence aqui, não está desse lado! É o mesmo garoto seboso e invejoso, que sempre quis ver o James morto!

Cathy travou um pouco ao ouvir sobre seu pai, porque aquilo provavelmente se justificava, mas logo se encontrou e voltou a falar.

\- Sirius, não posso falar nada sobre o meu pai, não sei a verdade, ninguém nunca me contou, e eu acho que prefiro não saber. Mas o que eu sei, é que Severus Snape está sim do nosso lado. Você e Moody tem que parar com esse tipo nojento de insulto, no meio da reunião, para todos ouvirem! Eu não posso fazer nada em relação a Moody, também não posso fazer nada para que você e Severus fiquei melhores amigos, mas eu posso sim exigir de você uma postura mais madura para guardar esse tipo de asneira que você fala para si mesmo! - ela falou tudo bem mais calma do que estava antes, mas a voz ainda saia entre dentes e raivosa

Sirius ficou quieto por um bom tempo, só olhando para Cathy com os olhos cinza meio fechados meio abertos.  
\- Você está passando muito tempo com ele. Está ficando como ele. - Sirius disse simplesmente  
\- Pode até ser que sim, - ela respondeu- E é por isso mesmo que sei que ele está do nosso lado, do meu lado. Eu e Dumbledore conhecemos ele bem melhor do que o resto de vocês, e se nós sabemos que ele é leal a Ordem, você e o resto devem acreditar.  
\- Eu não tenho que acreditar em nada. Conheço bem Severus Snape, há muito tempo que já o conheço, e eu não botarei a minha mão no fogo por aquela cobra nunca. - ele disse convicto  
\- Tudo bem por mim. - ela disse e ele se surpreendeu - Contanto que na minha frente e na frente dele você se contenha a olhar feio quando não gosta de algo e manter a sua boca fechada. - ela finalizou

Mais uma vez Sirius olhou para ela, suspirou e ia sair da sala sem dizer nada quando ouviu a voz dela, baixinho:  
\- Você nunca o viu chegar machucado e sangrando, no meio da madrugada, tremendo por causa de uma Cruciatus, e lamentando pelo que foi forçado a assistir.

Sirius virou a cabeça para ela, sem saber como responder. Ela voltou a falar  
\- Você não sabe nada sobre Severus Snape. Não fale mal de alguém que você não conhece.

Dito isso ela simplesmente andou até ele, passou reto por onde ele estava, abriu a porta e saiu da sala. Deixando Sirius aborrecido e mal humorado.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, Snape havia levantado pouco depois de Cathy e Sirius, aproveitou que Lupin se distraíra com Ninfadora e fingiu que ia pegar um copo d'agua, mas na volta simplesmente passou reto pela mesa e foi a procura de Cathy e Sirius.  
Percebeu que estavam na biblioteca, não poderia fazer magia alguma para ouvir o que se passava, porque as chances de ser notado eram grandes, então teve que se contentar em ouvir a conversa através da porta como qualquer trouxa faria.  
Sem nenhum objeto para melhorar sua audição, só pode ouvir as partes gritadas, quando Cathy ou Sirius falavam mais alto ou mais histéricos.  
Percebeu logo o que estava acontecendo, ela brigava com o padrinho por ele, defendendo-o.  
Ele não conseguiu ouvir o final da conversa, ele ameaçou ir embora e ela falou algo muito baixo para ser ouvido, Severus então, prevendo que a conversa estava no final, e já tendo ouvido tudo o que precisava, rapidamente se retirou para a sala de estar e sentou em uma poltrona isolada.  
Segundos depois viu quando ela subiu correndo para seu quarto, e mais alguns minutos depois Sirius saiu da sala, passando a mão pelo cabelos claramente irritado e se dirigindo para a cozinha.

Severus permaneceu sentado na mesma poltrona por mais algum tempo, impossível dizer quando, as palavras daquela conversa dançando em sua mente. Quanto mais pensava mais estranho se sentia, sentia um aperto tão grande em seu coração e o ar invadia seu pulmão com tanta força que ficava difícil não demonstrar.  
Nunca havia sentido aquilo, tamanho carinho por alguém. Nunca ninguém o defendera... Dumbledore sempre se manteve quieto, Lilian sempre preferia condena-lo e pedir que mudasse sua atitude, nunca, nunca teve alguém que o amasse o suficiente para brigar por ele.

Nervoso, olhou discretamente para os lados a procura de alguém que estivesse prestando atenção, não encontrando ninguém, subiu rapidamente os degraus a encontro dela.  
Entrou no quarto dela sem ao menos bater, encontrou a deitada de bruços com a cabeça entre os braços, não parecia estar chorando, mas com certeza estava aborrecida.  
Ela levantou a cabeça quando ouviu a porta abrindo, não se virou para olhar quem chegou logo de imediato  
-Hmm... Cathy? - Severus disse amaldiçoando sua voz por sair tão estranha  
Ela virou a cabeça, sem no entanto mudar de posição, e o olhou para ele com surpresa  
\- Posso entrar? - ele perguntou levemente sarcástico, já retomando sua voz normal.  
\- Ahn claro... - ela respondeu com a voz fraca, ainda tentando entender o que ele fazia ali, será que tinha ouvido a conversa? Se tivesse ela estava encrencada, simplesmente sabia disso, ele nunca deixaria que ela se intrometesse dessa forma.

Ele deu a volta no quarto e sentou na cama, olhando para ela. Percebendo que ele iria falar alguma coisa ela se virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, encarando o teto.  
\- Você foi falar com Black sobre mim- ele disse em um fôlego só  
Ela olhou para ele esperando que ele continuasse, achando que ouviria algum insulto ou repreensão. Ele percebeu o receio dela e se chutou mentalmente por ser tão cretino a ponto de a garota achar que tinha feito algo errado.  
Ele não conseguiria dizer o que queria com ela o encarando dessa forma, então fez um gesto para que ela desse espaço para ele na cama, a confusão na cara dela foi quase cômica, ficou o encarando tentando entender o que ele pretendia por um bom tempo, mas não obtendo resposta simplesmente deu uns pulinhos para o lado, onde ele deitou da mesma forma que ela.  
Se qualquer um entrasse ali acharia que estava louco, Cathy Potter deitada a esquerda com as mãos repousando no estômago, olhando para o teto com uma expressão confusa e ansiosa. E ao lado dela, nada mais nada menos que Severus Prince Snape, do alto de seus 1m85cm, com todas aquelas roupas negras, deitado de sapatos, também olhando para o teto.

Ele, mais constrangido do que jamais esteve na sua vida, bateu de leve seu pé direito no pé esquerdo dela, fazendo com que Cathy o olhasse.  
\- Obrigado. - ele disse simplesmente com a voz grossa e sibilada de sempre

Ela achou que seus olhos fossem saltar em orbita quando ouviu a palavra tão inesperada. Mas tratou logo de esconder sua surpresa, não querendo abusar da sorte. Voltou rapidamente seus olhos para o teto, quando lhe ocorreu que talvez ele esperasse uma resposta, então ela disse muito insegura  
\- Disponha..  
O tom de voz saiu tão meigo, e tão verdadeiro, que Severus soube, ela sempre iria estar do lado dele.  
Olhou para ela com ternura, ela, sentindo o olhar, se virou para ele. Ofegou com a intensidade daquele olhar. Quando uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo ameaçou lhe cair nos olhos, ele esticou a mão para impedir. Aproveitando da proximidade, fez um carinho suave em seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e mordeu seu lábio inferior.  
\- Você é adorável, sabia? - ele disse  
Ela abriu os olhos e ele viu de relance um novo sentimento, desejo talvez?  
Desceu a mão que estava no rosto por todo o caminho até sua cintura, apertando de leve. Viu o brilho intensificar no olhar dela.  
Ficaram mais perto e ela roçou de leve seus lábios nos dele, ele a beijou com paixão, apertando sua cintura, passando a mão em seus cabelos, ela respondia a altura, já desabotoando sua capa.  
Saído do andar de baixo pode-se ouvir:  
-Acabou a pausa gente, vamos, Dumbledore já está sentado.

O rosnado que saiu da garganta dele foi tão verdadeiro que a fez rir, olhou direto nos olhos negros dele e disse:  
-Vamos

Eles se levantaram da cama e saíram juntos para aturar o resto da enfadonha reunião, que para o desespero do casal durou mais 40min. Eles não ousaram sequer trocar um olhar durante esse tempo muito menos se tocarem, o olhar raio x de Alastor Moody era suficiente para que eles se controlassem.

Mas quando chegaram as masmorras, onde nenhuma criatura viva estava para ver, o casal se entre olhou. Severus suavemente levou sua mão a cintura da garota, e de um puxão só quebrou a distância entre eles, a beijou com a mesma paixão de antes, porém com muito mais tesão e pressa.  
A carregou no colo, fazendo rir um pouco com o sobressalto, e foi praticamente correndo até o quarto, muito ciente das mãos dela abrindo os botões de sua camisa enquanto andavam. Mal sabia ela que assim que chegaram no quarto, Severus a pôs na cama e fez um rápido feitiço, deixando os dois completamente nus.  
Sem sequer um segundo de hesitação, Severus se juntou a Cathy na cama, e logo voltaram as caricias, estavam tão perigosamente perto, tão pressionados um contra o outro, que era como se quisessem fundir-se.  
\- Entra em mim Severus - ela disse com a voz entrecortada  
Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes, ele entrou inteiro e de uma vez sem qualquer aviso prévio, gemeram juntos ao sentirem o contato  
Ele começou a se mexer dentro dela, sempre fundo, sempre forte, mantendo a velocidade constante.  
\- Minha, para sempre - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela  
Ela mal conseguia articular uma resposta, só gemidos escapavam de seus lábios, concordou com a cabeça e o beijou com paixão  
Ele aumentou a velocidade e desceu os lábios para mordiscar os mamilos, Cathy totalmente perdeu o controle, estava intoxicada de prazer  
\- Sua! Sua! - gritou ela durante um longo e maravilhoso orgasmo

Mal conseguiam se mexer depois, ambos com a respiração descontrolada, demorou, mas Severus se retirou dela, somente para deitar-se ao seu lado, puxou-a pela cintura, abraçando-a com força, como se nunca mais fosse deixa-la sair. Ela pousou a mão em seu peito e ficou a ouvir as batidas de seu coração, depois de segundos dormiram juntos naquela posição.

De madrugada ela lamentou ter que voltar a Torre, pois agora tudo o que desejava era estar nas masmorras presa nos braços de Severus Snape.


End file.
